


The Great Overlord Ozpin.

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Strides We Make [1]
Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Dune freeform, F/M, Hades and Persephone, Miscarriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: With the death our Lord and Master the Dark Domain falls into disarray and the Tower Heart stolen. Now its time for a new Overlord to rise and with him the story begins anew. A being of great and powerful magic is awoken, ready to pillage and dominate the lands once more.There will be blood! There will be violence! There will be . . . Love?. . . Who wrote this! *Mumbles* A story of growth and healing, to overcome the pain and pave a path to move forward? JESTER! have you been messing with the script again?! I should have nailed him out for the crows ages ago!NO! My Lord, you have a domain to uphold and why you ask, because Evil always finds a way.





	1. Chapter 1

    The sounds of grunts and panting breaths were the first thing he heard as the stasis coffin lid was slowly lifted away from him. “Rub some acid in his eyes! That will freshen him up.”

    Something truly unpleasant and foul was rubbed in Ozpin’s eyes and he blinked up into the faces of evil Minions. _Browns?_ He thought, how long had he been sleeping? Why were they waking him up? He was the spare, or was he? A sleeping Overlord to be awakened if something happened to the current ones bloodline. His memories were all a blur, he reached up and grabbed the side of his coffin.

    It was hard to stand he was wearing just plain breeches, his chest bare even his feet were not booted, he towered over the Minions at six and a half feet tall. He ran a hand through his black hair it was short and sticking up clearly the magic stasis hadn’t let it grow. He looked around the dark cave of red stone, his coffin was the only one there. “Gnarl?” He asked looking down at the hunched cloaked Minion master.

    “Oh good you have some memories Sire.” Gnarl bowed as Ozpin stepped out of his coffin and stretched, his muscles were sore and stiff.

    “What happened? Is Salem gone?” He asked rolling his shoulders, tensing and releasing the muscles of his arms, testing them each individually.

    “Yes my Lord, she was bested by a team of Heros.” Gnarl snarled over the word with disgust. “The Tower is now yours my Lord, though they left it an awful mess.”

    _Finally!_ Ozpin didn’t remember how he came into being, only that he existed to be an Overlord. His long stride forced the Minions to jog to keep up but they loved it he walked down into the huge cavern that made up the Tower Heart chamber only for there to be no Tower Heart.

    He pursed his lips and glanced around to each Minion habitat, only the Brown Hive was present. “The Heart? The Hives?” His brain was a bit sluggish as he tried to remember, well much of anything.

    “Yes my Lord, the Hero’s took anything that wasn’t nailed down, and many things that were.” Gnarl gestured to cavern. “Though I am sure some of it hasn’t gone far, the Tower Heart wouldn’t let itself be separated from the Tower for long.”

At this Ozpin growled. “Then I need to bring it back.”

“Excellent decision my lord. Giblet!” Gnarl yelled. “Get the armour!”

    Ozpin let the Minions suit him up in the heavy steel armour, pulled on the three pronged helmet and took the axe they offered. He gave it a swing, it felt wrong, he knew instantly that this wasn’t his weapon. All the same they had no smelters so he followed Gnarl up to the Throne room.

    The Overlord snarled in frustration when he saw the state of it, ruins! Pillars destroyed, throne ruined, artifacts stolen! He had his work cut out for him, he wobbled for a moment as a memory washed over him.

    _Qrow kneeled beside him, his best friend, his brother in arms. Before him was the current Overlord, a powerful Wizard and looking it, oozing Evil Energy he spoke looking down on the two young men._

_“Congratulations Gentlemen! You two are the only survivors! Now for your reward!” The Wizard raised his hand a beautiful young woman descending the staircase beside the Throne. Her skin was as pale as snow, eyes blood red with flowing white hair. Her dress white and thin, hugging each curve as she stepped down to them with bare feet._

_“Salem my dear, pick your consort.” The Wizard sat on his throne his billowing black robes making him look larger._

_Excitement rose in Ozpin’s chest, the challenges had been grueling and at one point he had been afraid they’d set him against Qrow. Ozpin bit his lip thankful to be looking down so the Overlord and his daughter wouldn’t see his conflict, they didn’t need to know he would have given his own life rather than harm Qrow._

_Salem descended the stairs, the jewels in her hair clicking softly against each other. She was the embodiment of beauty, first she went to Ozpin, gently drew his chin up with but two fingers and looked him in the eyes. Her beauty took Ozpin’s breath away, those red eyes filled with such power._

_All too soon it was over, she moved onto Qrow and repeated her action. “This one Father, I like his eyes.”_

_Qrow rose with a barely concealed smile, his leather armour creaking. Salem took his hand and lead him out into the Private Quarters, his friend managed to sneak him a smile before following Salem to enjoy the prize._

_Ozpin bowed his head again getting ready for the rejection to be sent from the Tower._

_The Wizard rose staff in hand. “I’ll have to fix that about you, you take defeat much too easily.” With that he sent a wave of Evil magic that encased Ozpin and he knew nothing more._

Ozpin shook his head and asked. “What happened to Qrow?”

Gnarl frowned, he wasn’t supposed to be getting his memories back this fast and especially not ‘those’ kinds of memories. “After completing his task he left to The Tower, to look for you I imagine. The former Master never did say what he had done to you.”

The new Overlord’s heart swelled with joy, Qrow was still out there alive maybe. The feeling was quickly squashed like a bug under his foot as the Overlord shook such the uncharacteristic thought from his head. Thoughts if power and destruction swelled in his mind as he strode over to the Tower Portal and got ready to dominate the land once again!

 

* * *

 

Bringing Spree under his thumb had been a laughably easy affair, his magic returned to him as soon as he returned the Tower Heart to its rightful place. Gnarl had only assumed that he would get the FireBall Spell, not his lightening magic as well. The Overlord twisted it with the Tower hearts magic allowing him to use it to take over the minds of those he used it on. Though he only used it on select people, just enough for the villagers of Spree to understand he could rip their wills away from them if they didn’t pay tribute and obey. Though he much preferred his people with minds of their own, it made life more interesting.

Bursting Melvin Underbelly like the bloated sack of pus that he was, was both disgusting and enjoyable. He felt his power grow as his body absorbed the Evil energy from the corrupted halfling. Now he stomped through the befouled and dank forest of Everlight. Here the sunlight didn’t reach through the thick canopy of trees and everywhere he looked there was corrupted trees, gnarled and deformed from evil. The ghost elves and pitiful whines were annoying but he had no Blue Minions with which to kill them with yet.

He sent his browns out before him after the little rat like creatures that Oberon's dreaming had created. They didn’t take long to clear and as he made it to the top of the hill and looked down upon the sleeping Oberon. So interwoven with his tree that he seemed to have lost his legs, a thick shield of Blue magic protecting him, six great corrupted roots reaching out into Everlight to draw magic for it.

Now what caught the Overlord’s attention and made his groin armour uncomfortably tight was the absolute vision of a young maiden standing before Oberson’s shield. She was a small creature, not even five and a half feet tall, even from where he was standing he could see lovely round hips and a tight behind. Her clothing or lack there of did little to hide her from his gaze, it was a thin white shift that hugged her curves and was torn mid way above her thigh. Soft dark red hair tumbled down her back ending with brighter red tips at the ends.

The Overlord growled under his breath and found himself slinking forward like a predator, seeking to be closer to the maiden. She was more beautiful than even Salem had been and he wanted her, he wanted her then and there. A Overlord always got what they wanted and she’d make a fine Mistress.

She raised her arms and he stopped as a beautiful silver light shone out from her body, large silver angelic wings made out of energy flowed from her back raising high into the air. She took a step back from Oberon and threw her hands out in front of her, her wings sweeping out with them to stab at the Oberon's shield. “Wake up Oberon! Cast out this Evil that has consumed you!”

The Overlord thought her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It had a sweet innocence that Salem never had, heck everything about this maiden screamed innocent. Gnarl spoke through his helm.

“She’s a Silver Eyed Warrior my Lord, catch her if you can she’d make a fine Mistress though a word of advice my Lord. Silver Eyes are one of the most magical creatures in the world, I wouldn’t… force yourself on her. There is a power in such things when they are freely given, if you can get her to come to you. You may be able to bind her to you and take part of her magic within yours.” Gnarl was admiring her behind just as much as Ozpin was. “Well that’s running under the assumption that she is still a maiden, though she does have that look about her.” Gnarl said voice lowering into a perverted tone.

The Silver Eyed’s magic gave out and she crumpled to her knees exhausted. Ruby had been trying for weeks to reach Oberon but she wasn’t strong enough alone to destroy the roots and Everlight had grown very dangerous even for her. She heard heavy foot falls and turned rising up.

Ozpin’s mouth went dry, her dress was just as tattered on the front barely holding together. He got an eyeful of large perky pale breasts before he forced his eyes upward to her face. His heart skipped a beat at those silver eyes, they filled him with a want that not even Salem had stirred. Her features were soft, high delicate cheekbones, small pink lips, she was lovely in every sense of the world. Without thinking he reached outward her.

Ruby panicked seeing the new Overlord coming toward her, her father Taiyang had always pressed upon her the importance of staying out of an Overlords hands. She leaped to her feet and raced for the swamps, hoping to lose him amidst the water and gaseous poison plants.

The Overlord gave chase as she leaped onto a root and followed it deeper into the swamp. Not caring about the mud, water or the monsters hidden within, he wanted the maiden. His gaze was fixed upon her as he sent his minions to clear threats as they arose, his Browns and Reds sensed the eager delight in their Master and worked quick so that nothing would hinder him.

Even running she was graceful and elegant, like an antelope she leaped her silver wings partly manifesting to give her a much needed edge. Coming upon a Minotaur she created a great Silver Scythe in her hands and cleaved it in two as she flew through the air. She leaped off its head, her wings manifesting more fully and with a great beat she flew off in a great blast of energy leaving Ozpin in the swamps.

The Overlord let out a roar of frustration, summoned up dark blue Evil energy and Mana and let it loose blasting out in a maelstrom of power that incinerated a few minions that had been too close. He panted glaring at the crater that he had created and glanced around when he heard cheering Minions. A smile twisted upon his lips, ah he Greens he had found them.

When he returned to Oberon’s Tree Greens in hand he found one of the other roots had been destroyed. That hadn’t been his doing, he smiled again. So the Silver Eyed had the same goal as he did, well probably not, all things considered but she wanted at Oberon.

He moved out east from the tree following the twisted massive roots into the befouled forest. When he came upon the blue elegant sweeping Mother Goddess temple he found he had no way inside, but was pleasantly surprised when the Silver Eyed Warrior flew down standing on the other side of the bridge.

“Will you free Oberon from his sleep?” She called out, she had grown frustrated with her inability to help the elf.

Ozpin thought the soft blue light from the temple lamps illuminated her skin beautifully. He called out in a booming voice. “I will.”

Ruby pursed her little lips and raised her hands, her wings formed again with a little bit of Mana she restored the bridge the pieces flying back together. She fused them together and leaped up into the air before his Greens could sneak up on her. She gave him one last look before flying back toward Oberon, their were only two roots left and both were down the path she had opened for him.

The Overlord enjoyed looking up her non-existent skirt before he pushed on, he had a shield to bring down.

 

* * *

 

Blues, why did it always come down to the one type of Minion he didn’t have? Rather than having the Ghost Elves kill all his Minions he decided on a tactical retreat, instead visiting Heavens Peak, the undead zombie infested swamp. _Oh Joy._ He thought as he waded through the filthy water, it turned out to be a good thing he went this way. He had found several lost Tower Objects as well as more gold and one could never have too much of that.

Eventually he found the Blues and on top of that as he explored Sprees dungeon a very lovely white haired woman.

As he fought the droves of zombies the woman called out advice. “Keep those Reds in the back!” She had a high voice but Ozpin didn’t really care for it. “Oh look at those little darlings go!” _Huh, no one has ever called them that before._

He approached the woman, she was much taller than the Silver Eyes almost six feet in height heels included. With flowing white hair that went down to her thighs, her features were sharp and her eyes a pale red. Her dress was a light icy blue and fitted her slender form tightly but was also very modest. His own glowing blue white eyes looked her up and down, he waved a hand ordering a Minion to open the gate.

She strode forth as the refugees behind her fled following the path Ozpin had cleared getting in. “My my, you are a fine one My Lord.” She reached out and touched his bare arm with a finger.

“And you are Salem’s daughter.” Ozpin jerked his arm back away from her, he could already tell what she wanted.

Weiss’s smile fell away, so this was one of Grandfather’s back up plans. Ozpin if she remembered right, he was said to be a great spellsword in his day, she wondered what he was going with an axe. She lifted her chin. “I am, I’d appreciate it if you’d allow me to return to my home. I think someone like you could use someone like me. We both know that Gnarl is not the most organized of fellows.”

Ozpin nodded warily, she was right there he pointed down the hall. “There is a tower gate that way.”

“Thank you my Lord, but would you do me a favour and get my luggage?” Weiss asked turning on all her charms.

Ozpin didn’t miss what she did, the cock of her hips and the fluttering of her eyelashes. He knew what she was trying to do, but there was no way in HELL that he was sleeping with the daughter of his best friend. He opened his mouth to tell her to get stuffed and that she should be happy that he was letting her into the tower at all. When Gnarl’s voice sounded through his helmet. “Happy Mistress, calm Tower my Lord.”

Ozpin closed his mouth and nodded, before turning on his heel and heading off deeper into the prison to find her luggage. “I’m not taking her for a Mistress Gnarl.” He growled under his breath, cleaving a zombie in two.

“Why ever not my Lord?” Gnarl asked confused.

“She’s Qrow’s daughter and Salem’s, he is my best friend and she picked him over me. I’ve no interest in what they created together, but she is right the Tower does need someone to manage it.” He reached for his magic as he saw the Beholders protecting Weiss’s luggage.

“You’re just jealous that Salem picked Qrow over you.” Gnarl said smugly.

Ozpin unleashed his magic in a great wave empowering his Minions and sweeping them up to attack the floating one eyed creature from both sides. The blue-white eyed man could heard Gnarls “Uhhh.” as the Minion master was rendered speechless by Ozpin’s display of power obliterating the strong foe.

Gnarl was mildly concerned with how fast Ozpin was regaining his powers, they had already had one episode of his memories returning to him. It had only been a week since his awakening, he remember too much, knew too much. Though Ozpin wasn’t from Heaven’s Peak or Spree, unless they were forced into lands like the Ruborian Desert, his memories should stay dormant. So long as no one from his past came along and stirred them up.

The Overlord sent his Minions to collect Weiss’s luggage, how one woman could need so much stuff was beyond him. The Silver Eyed seemed to be doing just fine with barely the clothes on her back, he licked his lips. Now she would make a fine Mistress.

 

* * *

 

Castle Spree, what a clustering fucking mess, Ozpin retrieved the Durium smelter before turning his attention the rest of the city. He paused for a minute and looked at a poster of the Royal Wedding couple, a blonde Sir William with another blonde beside beside him.

“Oh that's just typical of her, oh I mean her type Sire.” Weiss said obviously annoyed.

Ozpin filled that outburst away for future reference, and moved into the Castle. Going through the ‘Inn’ had been interesting, not that he minded wenches feeling him up. Though he probably could have been a bit more subtle about kicking the back door in get into the castle, but he was getting bored of hacking his way through people.

As he met the Order of the Red Cloak in their marble white and red halls. He heard the high laughter of a woman and Gnarl spoke up. “So Sir William the Paladin has fallen out of grace with a Succubus Queen eh!”

“So she wasn't enough? She won’t be happy about that.” Weiss said cheekily.

“Fidelity is not a strong point in Succubi, I suspect we found the source of the plague.” Gnarl said with a growl.

Killing the Succubus Queen had been annoying, she’d kept trying to eat his Minions but after she was dead Weiss spoke up again.

“Sire that girl William was going to marry, well she’s my half sister Yang. We don’t speak, but I think she may have gotten herself into some kind of trouble again. Judging by this place, Yang is up in it to her silly little neck.” Weiss hated talking about Yang, silly stupid big breasted blonde. Sometimes she hated to think they had the same mother.

“I’ll find her.” Ozpin said, at least it wasn’t likely she’d be anything like Weiss.

 

* * *

 

Killing William the Paladin turned out to be a long affair filled with more Succubi, he would have admired the jiggling breasts had he not been too busy cleaving their chests in half. Eventually he corned the Paladin and took of his head. Like Melvin he exploded in a burst of lovely Evil energy that Ozpin wasted no time absorbing, he might just start seeking out these Hero’s for the power they contained.

Then he found Yang, lying on her side in the middle of a large gold and white bed. Long blonde hair pooling behind her soft velvet eyes, a corset of fine lace and ivory done up to show off her breasts. Her leggings were laced up the front showing off skin as she traced a hand up her leg. “Well hello Dark Stranger the rumours do not do you justice.”

Ozpin noticed his minions moved to admire her from around her bed. He moved towards her as she looked to the minions. “Oh you brought me a gift, you shouldn’t have. Really next time make it expensive and shiny.” She trailed a hand over her full breast, drawing his gaze to them. “Now come here so I can thank you properly.”

Weiss spoke up annoyed. “She’s obviously fine, she can find her own way out!”

The Overlord walked around to the left of her large round bed, admiring the curves of her body. Weiss wasn’t really his type, he liked his woman with some meat on their bones. Yang had that, pretty damn perfectly too, though he suspected that the corset helped. Though he got the impression from Wiess that this wasn’t the first time she had used a man to suit her, she was probably well used by now. That line of thought caused him to frown and he thought back to the lovely Silver Eyed Warrior, she was perfect, not to busty not flat, sweet and innocent. Which he had a feeling neither sister was.

“Oh she’s the tasty treat Sire.” Gnarl said as Yang moved her hand so he could view her breasts unobstructed.

Ozpin smiled as he heard Weiss slap Gnarl. “I’m going down there to sort this out!”

Weiss quickly came to the castle using a Tower Gate, she waited by the door as Yang snarked at her. “Come to spoil my fun? Play the concerned big sister? And just as my rescuer and I were about to become better Mmm acquainted.” Yang purred out eyeing up and down.

“Sir William summoned an oversexed demon, started a city wide plague and now he’s dead. I can see why you might be emotional, but stay out of my business.” Weiss snarled clenching her fists and glaring at her half sister.

“Him? Oh he was overcompensating. Believe me, I was about walk out on him when he locked me up in here. And then now you’ve come along my Black Knight.” Yang purred out those last words.

Ozpin had to admit, she was very lovely and Weiss was well Weiss. But again all this just reminded him of the Silver Eyed Warrior he really wanted. Of course neither of these women knew about her, he’d like to keep it like that for a while.

“Can’t you see through her Sire?” Weiss asked.

They wanted him to pick, even offered to train his minions one way or another. “You are both Salem’s aren’t you?” He asked lowly, he had a sinking feeling. Yang didn’t feel like a product of Qrow’s loins, no she had a wild fire to her.

The wind taken out of both their sails they nodded, Ozpin sent Minion to pick up Yang’s bed and personal effects. “The Tower is large enough for both of you. I only took you Weiss because of Salem, it would not be just for me to not offer the same to Yang.”

With that he stormed out of the room and back to his tower, he was tried and bloody. He wanted a nice hot bath, then to head back to Everlight to track down the Silver Eyed Warrior, oh and kill Oberon of course. Though a walk on his own and away from the bickering siblings sounded great as well.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was cold and hungry, her powers drained and the Overlord had shifted his attention to Heaven’s Peak. She hoped he would come back soon, Oberon wasn’t getting any better. She walked towards Spree, she had learned that the Overlord had killed Melvin Underbelly and freed the people of Spree. Even provided them with food so they wouldn’t starve while they waited for the next crop.

She sneaked around the farms, her dress was little better than rags, weeks of hard living had wretched it. She would rather avoid the farmers in her state, she thankfully was rather practiced at this. After stealing some food she made her way to her favourite spot, sadly now it was in the shadow of the Overlords gate. It was a little river with an old watch tower on its bank, the grass was short and filled with buttercups, fireflies buzzed about in night sky as the moon hung low and huge in the sky.

She pulled off her top after eating and wadded into the warm water, letting out a little happy sigh. There were no open bodies of water at her home and she loved the smell of the grass. As much as Ruby was reluctant to admit, from the rumours she had heard both Spree and Heavens Peak had improved for being under the Overlords domain. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as the last Overlord, she dipped down into the water and washed her hair. As she surfaced she started to finger comb her hair and to sing.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stepped out of the Tower Gate and smiled lifting his face up to the cool breeze. He had forgone his armour, literally sneaking out of his own tower. Weiss and Yang were still bickering over who got to sleep where, as he refused to allow either into his rooms. Driven a bit crazy by it all he escaped without suiting up, instead he wore just breeches and boots, as he paused he heard a lovely voice on the wind. Silently he followed the sound back to the source and couldn’t believe his luck.

The Silver Eyed Warrior had her back to him, her bare back, her hair was to one side as she cleaned it. He took a minute to admire the gentle slope of her back, the water came up to her hips just under the dimples of her ass. Even from this distance he knew her behind had a lovely shape, perfect for grabbing.

The Overlord sneaked down to the river undoing his breeches and shoving them off and toeing out of his boots. Thanks to her singing he got right up behind her before she noticed.

Ruby turned and silver eyes widening in terror, the man behind her was huge. His eyes glowing silver white with tanned white skin, his hair was void black and shaggy. His features sharp, elegant and aristocratic, but it was the eyes she was drawn too. She had no doubt in her mind that this man was the Overlord. She shrieked calling on her magic her wings taking form as she leaped into the sky.

The Overlord grabbed her around the waist and she struggled and twisted in his grasp, he leaned on his own magic to strengthen himself. He pulled her down, ignoring her kicks to his chest, her hands beating as his shoulders.

Ruby pushed and kicked away, arching and struggling to break free from him, flapping her mighty wings trying to get free. Why was he here tonight? Why tonight of all nights! She wanted him to let her go but the more she struggled the firmer his hold got.

“Calm down I won’t hurt you.” Ozpin said softly in a voice he hadn’t used since becoming the Overlord. She felt lovely in his arms, he watched her chest heave, her full breasts rise and fall.

Ruby didn’t believe him, not even a tiniest bit, she beat her wings twice more casing the water to rippled out in great waves. His arms were so strong, she could feel the magic running through him he wasn’t even using it to hold her. His grip was unbreakable, she twisted as his hands bit her firm soft flesh, she was so afraid. He’d just want her for her powers, or for her maidens blood, she’d been so good resisting like her Father had told her too. Not accidentally giving her magic to someone undeserving, she beat her wings faster great huge arcs of movement that got her nowhere.

Ozpin tightened his hold walked over to the grass grabbing an arm as he tightened his grip on her waist he threw her down on the grass and moved over her grabbing her hands pinning her in place. Ruby shrieked and struggled he parted her legs with a hand moved his pelvis to pin her in place there was well. He could feel the magic rolling off of her, the magic energy wings felt warm and soft against his chest. He rumbled into her ear. “Calm down, I won’t hurt you.” He was mindful of his grip, while the fight and just the sight of her had him hard enough that nothing would please him more than to just drive into her. He remembered what Gnarl said and restrained himself, even as she wiggled and strained under him.

Ruby’s eyes widened when she felt his erection against her butt and tried to calm down. She wanted away but she could feel the magic pouring off of him and knew she couldn’t get away. The silver eyed maiden went limp and squeezed her eyes shut, mentally preparing herself for what was to happen. He may have been doing his subjects good, but he was still the Overlord and Overlords took what they wanted. She let her magic fade and felt tears slide from her eyes.

Ozpin felt her give in eased up just enough to flip her over spread her legs again, putting himself between them. He kept his grip on her hands, not wanting to risk her flying away if he let go. Her tears did not surprise him, but he brushed them away with a thumb all the same. “What is your name?” He asked gently, trying to get her to relax.

Ruby opened her eyes his touch on her cheeks had been gentle, she was confused this was not at all what she had been told to expect from an Overlord. His eyes glowed blue white, an Overlords eyes were usually orange looking into them she bit her lip and with a shaky voice said. “Ruby.”

Ozpin smiled and Ruby was surprised how kind it looked, not an Evil twisted sneer just a little smile. “If I let you go Ruby, will you fly away?”

Ruby shook under him but feeling his power ooze from him she decided she didn’t want to make him angry. “No.”

The edony haired man very slowly let go of her wrists, then moved his hand beside her head so he could brace himself better and lift himself away from her body, while still having her trapped underneath him.

Ruby didn’t know what to do, in the end she settled for covering her breasts with her arms. Ozpin allowed her that small comfort, even as he admired the rest of her mature body. “Are you a maiden?” He asked, the thought of another man touching her moonlight coloured skin sparked rage in his heart.

Ruby closed her eyes again and turned her face away from him, but again told the truth, an Overlord could always tell if someone was lying. “Yes.”

The Overlord dipped his head down and kissed her neck gently, his lips lingering on her skin. “Relax, I won’t rape you. I won’t deny that the idea occurred to me, I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you. Hmm,” He purred and took a deep breath of her rose like scent. “I’d rather have you wet and willing.” He pressed another kiss to her neck, her skin was so smooth, he moved a hand and ran it up the outside of her thigh cupping her round tight behind.

Ruby tired to take some comfort from his words, but his lips on her skin and calloused hand on her rear made it very hard. Despite her fear his touch felt very good, his hand kneaded her behind and it was relaxing. The kisses on her neck remained chaste as he kept his tongue behind his lips. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, he might not rape her but he certainly wasn’t going to let her go right away. She whimpered when his tongue trailed a wet line down her taut neck.

“Hmm you taste even better than you look.” He raised his hand from her behind and took a lock of her long black hair between two fingers before twirling it around one. It silky soft, he looked forward to running his hands through it. Ozpin shifted his head to her collar and kissed it, he let her hair go and pulled an arm away from her chest.

Ruby let the other fall keeping her eyes squeezed shut and face turned from him. This wasn’t so bad maybe if she just let him touch her, he’d let her go. Or he’d get distracted enough that she’d be able to get away. “ _Ah!”_ She let out a small surprised sound when he cupped a breast and massaged it gently.

Ozpin smiled as her eyes flew open as he tested the weight and feel of her breasts, they were just right to fit in his hand. Not Weiss the titless wonder, or Yang the buxom wench, perfect orbs for his teasing pleasure. He rolled a small nipple been his thumb and forefinger and relished in the little gasp he got from her. He watched her bite her bottom lip and smiled a little smirk, he leaned down and gently bit her earlobe. Whispering smooth sweetly into her ear. “I can make you want me just as much as I want you.”

Ruby whimpered his voice was so commanding, low and rumbling. She couldn’t help but enjoy it and she knew he would be true to his word if she let him. “Please let me go.” She said shaken as he continued to tease her nipple.

The Overlord chuckled against her neck. “Oh no my dear Ruby, I just found you. I’m not going to let you go. I won’t rape you, but it doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy you.” He shifted his attention to her neck and kissed it again, long wet moist kisses. That left her trying to stifle moans, his hand cupped her breast and gave it a tight squeeze.

The Silver Eyed maiden squeezed her eyes shut, she didn’t know what to do. Her hands were free but she didn’t want to risk angering him, she couldn’t get away. She felt liquid start to trickle from within her core out to coat the lips of her sex. Every place he touched felt so sensitive, when he swept his hand down her side she couldn’t help but cry out. It felt so strange so good, she tried to press her legs together hide what he was doing to her with a few well placed touches.

The Overlord smiled against her neck, she really was a maiden so very sensitive. He drew back and knelt between her legs, shifting his another hand to press on her chest to keep her from trying to escape. He teased his fingers up the inside of her thigh, her eyes snapped open and she shouted. “NO!”

The Overlord just smiled and slid a finger through her dripping folds, he petted through them twice just to see her squirm. Then he drew his finger up slowly and paced back and forth of her swollen clit. Ruby yelped and squirmed, she tried to summon her magic to force him away. He felt the power build in her and slide the finger inside of her shifting to pin her thighs down under his calves. He left out a crackled of blue and black Evil energy and mana as a warning.

Ruby cried softly and let her power die down, his finger filled her and he wasn’t even pushing it beyond the second joint of his finger.

“Just give in, give me your body and your magic.” He pulled out his finger and teased the pearl of her sex again. “And I let you go.”

Tears streaked her face, his rough hands made her feel good but she had been taught to protect herself. She couldn’t let him have her power, he was the Overlord, she was supposed to give it to some Hero that would bring him down. “I can’t.” She whispered through her tears, she was supposed to fight his kind.

The Overlord dipped the finger back inside of her rubbing gently while he teased her clit with his thumb. “Come now, think of how good I can make you feel. Was a little magic in return for a night of pleasure?”

Gods how did he make it sound like such a good idea, she just have to give him a few words. That would be enough for her magic or even just a word and he’d get to deflower a Silver Eyed Warrior, take a piece of her magic for himself. Damn she hated being a magical creature sometimes. Each little touch sent pleasure through her, made his offer sound better and better. Her father’s words ringing in her ears _“You are a Silver eyes you have great power in the wrong hands untold damage could be done. You must project your virtue, if you ever let a man have it, you will let him into your very soul, your magic and he will take a piece of you that you will never get back.”_ Ruby sobbed she was so conflicted it all felt so good but…

The Overlord leaned down and kissed her neck again and whispered in her ear. “Just one little word and I’ll release you.”

One word and he’d let her go? After all this Ruby didn’t understand, her insides were so tight with pleasure she wasn’t sure she wanted him to stop. “Okay.” She whispered not realizing that Ozpin hadn’t meant let her go free.

He stopped teasing her rubbing her pearl with a few quick strokes that hand her orgamsing with a high cry. As she arch grabbing at the ground he removed his fingers and lined up, he pinned her hips down with a hand and pushed forward.

Ruby screamed her eyes flying open as pain rushed through her, she looked down to see his cock push into her. It hurt he was so long and wide, she didn’t believe he’d fit, she had avoided looking at him before. Seeing him know filled her with fear, her body resisted him, didn’t want to let him in. She grabbed his forearm that pinned her chest down. “No, no!!” She screamed, but it was too late once given magic did not understand permission revoked.

The Overlord only smiled and pushed in deeper with a soft groan, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a sex. He adored her silken wet walls so tight squeezing him so hard, trying to force him out. Well that wasn’t going to happen, he wondered how old she was, at least twenty she’d done well to hold onto her maidenhood for so long. Still he looked forward to seeing her maiden’s blood on his cock. He pressed her chest down harder, almost bruising her fighting only made him harder. He rocked his hips and slammed forward taking her maiden head in one swift painful stroke.

Ruby screamed so loud she woke a few villagers in Spree, it felt like he was splitting her in two. She punched at his chest weak flailing actions as the pain made it hard to think.

Ozpin smiled as her little hands beat on his chest, she was so cute as she screamed and fought. He leaned down moving his hand to catch one of hers, while he kissed her neck. “The pain will pass, just relax.”

Ruby whimpered, how could he be so cruel one moment and so kind the next? His lips were a welcome distraction, she could feel her magic rise up under her skin getting ready to split and transfer to a new host. _Gods, what had she done? He was the Overlord! Not the Hero! Oh Gods!_ Her thoughts ground to a halt when Oz kissed her lips, gentle at first just the briefest brush. He raised his hand from her hip and cleaned away her tears again, she just just so beautiful, he had to make her his, had to keep her.

Oz felt her stiffen under her when he kissed her _Oh don’t tell me she hasn’t even been kissed? She really is a maiden in every possible way._ Well he would fix that, he pressed his lips gently to hers again and parted them slightly.

The Silver eyed warrior mimicked him without thinking, parting her lips to mold to his. Oz just teased her lush bottle lip with his tongue, before sliding it gently into her mouth and over hers. He took the moan she made as a personal victory and purred, rocking his hips slightly. She tasted so good as she let him explore her, she could bite down but it didn’t occur to her as she was still overwhelmed by the feeling of his cock buried completely inside of her.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut the pain had dulled, now it felt just a little bit good. She felt so full she wondered if he had broken something but as the pain dwindled she knew that wasn’t the case. She couldn’t help but rock her hips a tiny bit, trying to test how he felt.

He pulled back from the kiss and chuckled when she rocked her hips oh so slightly. “I won’t move till you say so, I’ll stay just like this till you _Beg_ me for it.” Ozpin dipped his head and kissed her neck again, nipping gently, he could feel the magic under her skin. He knew the ‘okay’ he had tricked out of her was enough for her magic but he wanted to be sure, a chance like this only came around once in a lifetime. Silver Eyes were so very rare, probably one of the most prized and rare of magical creatures. He wondered if he could corrupt her with his magic, he thought about that while he kissed her sweet soft skin. _No, I’d rather she kept this pure innocent beauty, let her glow with her own magic. She is far to beautiful as she is for me to taint it just so she’ll obey me, I’ll find another way to keep her._ He slide a hand down between them and teased the pearl of her sex again, purred when he felt her walls tighten around him.

Ruby gasped softly and whimpered opening her eyes very slightly to see the lush green grass they were on. She hadn’t imagined that her first time would be like this, with a strange harsh yet kind Overlord. Just having him inside of her was overwhelming, his gentle touches awoke that tension in her belly again. His caress was so soft, full lips traced her neck a wet tongue dived out to taste her. She grabbed at the grass and cried softly again, why was he making her feel so good? She felt herself tighten around him, drawing him deeper rather than pushing him out.

“Beg Ruby, beg for your Overlord.” The Overlord bit gently down on her neck leaving a red mark for all to see. Let the world see hers as _HIS,_ a Overlord did not share.

 _Maybe if I do, he’ll think I’ve given up and will let me go long enough for me to get away._ Ruby thought and drew a shaky breath. “Please, please my Lord.”

The Overlord groaned lowly, moved his hands to brace himself beside her head and slowly withdrew looking down between them. He couldn’t help but smile at the slight smearing of pink on his cock, there was nothing quite like the sight of a bloody sword. He looked back up to her face, her hair fanned out behind her, she still was turned away from him. Refusing to look at him, he frowned and snapped his hips forward. He watched her eyes fly open and took pleasure at the little cry.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up a swift punishing rhythm, her hips bruising as he drove inside over and over. He watched her lovely perfect breasts bounce with the force of each powerful thrust. She got wetter even as he hurt her, the cries got louder and louder, but Ozpin only grew angry. Still she refused to look at him, even as the magic in her rose to welcome him.

 _Oh Gods, please let him stop!_ Every hard thrust hurt her, she could feel the rage start to grow in him. Her hips screamed as his flesh slapped against hers over and over, there was underlying pleasure. He felt good inside of her, she could feel it building slowly up, he was so quiet. She had heard the other women say that men grunted and groaned as they ploughed a woman but he was silent. He grabbed her hips with a hand and tilted them up, throwing his weight behind his movements.

As Ruby screamed he slid his hand up her thigh and moved her leg to wrap it around his waist. “Look at me!” He snarled.

No, she couldn’t, he had lied he was hurting her, she should have known better then to be tricked by him. She shook her head squeezing her eyes shut, he slid his hand back down her leg and grabbed her buttcheek so hard it bruised purple. “Look at ME!” Ozpin roared vaguely feeling other aspects of him so desperate to get out, if only she’d look at him. It was such a fine line he had to walk but he couldn’t do nothing.

Ruby forced her eyes open and looked up at him for the first time since he started touching her. She didn’t know what she saw in those noble features, she didn’t know why he was angry but as soon as she looked at him his movements softened. Every slap of their hips no longer bruised her, he moved his hand to gently caress her cheek. She didn’t understand, he flipped between emotions so fast it was hard to follow. She tested her legs and very carefully wrapped her other one around his waist, pulling him slightly to him. She watched his eyes partly close, their blue white glow dim. His movements grew yet more gentle, no longer so hard that it sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. Said pleasure bloomed in her belly now and she couldn’t help but let out a moan, her eyes closing for a moment before she forced them open to look at him.

Oz looked into her lovely silver eyes, he could lose himself in those eyes. Then she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, he remember in some deep corner of his mind that he should be more gentle. He eased off with the force of his drives, it didn’t bring him as much pleasure but the moan she made, such sweet music made it worth it. He felt her hands move, tentatively she touched his ribs her hands exploring the tight muscle. Oh so slowly her hands moved around to his back and held him.

Ruby watched his eyes slide closed and a small moan escape his lips. _Could he just want to be held?_ She could feel the rage drain out of him and was surprised when he leaned down and softly kissed her. _Wet and willing he had said._ She parted her lips and let him inside, trying slid her tongue over his, engage in that age old dance.

They both moaned as Oz shortened his strokes and started to move faster. He could hear her start to pant, struggling to keep air in her lungs as he drove in harder again but still pleasurable. “Come for me.” He ordered softly their lips brushing. He wanted to feel her finish, feeling her enjoyment, had caused that selfish desire to have her to dwindle.

Ruby couldn’t help it, as he kissed her again a hand weaving into her hair to pull very slightly. She climaxed moaning loudly into the kiss, a piece of her magic breaking off and flowing into him.

At the rush of power, the tight squeeze of her sex, her body clenching around him he followed her over. Spilling his seed in several strong gushes deep inside of her. Oz groaned as he felt her magic twist within and merge with his own, his hair turned a bright shining silver.

Ozpin fell forward eyes shut, bracing himself on his forearms so he didn’t crush her, panting trying to regain his own breath. He didn’t pull out he had no wish too, she was so hot and welcoming, exposing himself to the cool air was very unappealing.

Ruby tried not to cry, as her mind cleared the fact that she had done the very thing her father had told her not to do came rushing back. He was so heavy against her, still sheathed in her filling her so completely. As she tried to regain her breath fear bloomed in her belly, what if she was pregnant? She had to work to keep her breath steady to not give herself away, swollen with the Overlord’s child no one would hide her. After how he had cased her in Everlight she had no doubt that he would hunt her down. She whimpered when he pulled out of her and rolled off of her, flopping onto his back.

Ozpin moved off of her, he figured his presence was starting to get uncomfortable of her. He ran a hand through his hair then pulled a lock down to see the shining silver, the Overlord grinned mission accomplished. He took several deep breaths of and smiled, yes tonight had been a good night.

Ruby gathered up her strength and threw herself to her feet stumbling, she heard him move and called on her wings. She leaped up into the air with all her strength and felt his fingertips brush her calve before she was high in the air. She sneezed her eyes shut as the Overlord’s thunderous voice boomed into the night air.

“I will find you! You will be mine!”


	2. Chapter 2

    Ruby flew back to Everlight and collapsed outside of her little home. Her hips were screaming from the effort it took to keep them straight to fly. Tears slid from her eyes as she tentatively touched her purple hips, she was too exhausted to heal them. She hugged herself and cried, she could feel the Overlords seed leak slowly out of her and she sobbed all the harder. What would she do if she was with child? “Oh Gods.” She cried out softly, what was she going to do.

She cleaned the tears from her face and frowned determined, well she couldn’t sit out here and wait for one of Oberon’s nightmares to find her. Slowly with wobbly legs she pushed herself up out of the dead earth and onto her feet. Very very slowly she moved towards the only tree in Everlight that wasn’t corrupted because it was protected by her magic. Every step hurt but eventually she made the five or so steps and put her delicate hand on the trunk.

It shimmered and she stepped into her home, the trunk becoming solid again behind her. Her home was very simple, she was very like her father in that way, they both lived minimally. Her bed was on the far side of the room and carved into the side of the tree. She had a small round table grown out from the round wall next to it. The whole space was maybe two meters in diameter. They have never felt longer as in her life as she wobbled over and gently grabbed her bed. Oh so carefully she eased herself back onto it curling up on her right side as the Overlord had bruised her left hip so extensively.

Ruby cried herself to sleep, hoping that this was all just one horrible nightmare. That she’d wake up healed, that she’d still be a pure little maiden, that the blood on her inner thigh would vanish and all would be well.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and that informed Ruby that it had not all been a dream. Her hips still ached but as she carefully turned to view her hips she saw the bruising had reduced to a yellow hue, given a few more hours and it would be gone entirely. She groaned, she was tired and hungry, she had left her dress and food by the river. She wouldn’t dare go back for them, he probably wouldn’t still be there but she doubted he would have left them either.

The Silver eyed warrior very carefully got up with a wince, looking down she saw her blood stained thighs mixed with both her and the Overlords fluids. She bit her lips as tears collected in her eyes and she pressed a hand to her belly just below her belly button. Was the Overlords child already growing there? She counted back the days since her last cycle dread growing in her belly. He was maybe a little early, there was a chance she was okay but it was a small one.

“Okay Ruby, enough stressing!” Ruby grabbed the edge of her bed and forced herself to her feet. First order of business would be to get cleaned up, she’d feel better after that.

Carefully but with much more confidence than yesterday she stood up and left her blue orb lit home and stepped out back into the forest. It was already near noon, she carefully picked her way to her favourite stream, to flowed under her tree and was purified by her magic. It was just wide and deep enough to come up to her waist when she stood in the middle of it. She knelt in the cool water and very warily cleaned herself, she was still tender but the bruising had faded and she was healed. After a few more minutes cleaning the sweat and dirt from her skin she got out and stretched, she really was feeling much better now. The cool stream had numbed the pain of her bruises and being clean helped her forget what had happened.

A distance crash and boom had her near leaping out of her skin, Ruby’s pursed her lips. It seemed the Overlord had returned to Everlight, she debated what she should do. Her magic was still very weak not yet recovered from last night, but if she did nothing she had no doubt the Overlord would kill Oberon.

Determined she ran for Oberon, she’d let the Overlord do the heavy lifting then step into protect the Elf King.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin lashed out with his new magic, Gnarl wasn’t kidding when he said the power of the Silver Eyes was nothing to scoff at. A arc of silver and blue lightning sliced a unicorn clean in two, the shield was down and Oberon cried out for someone to free him from his torment. He was waiting for Ruby to show up, he knew she was going to it was just a matter of time.

Sure enough as the last monster was slain, a winged blur flew over to Oberon and landed on his lap. Ozpin’s brow shot up, this time she was armoured in sleek flowing silver armour, it was beautiful hugging her every curve, hiding all of her skin. He was sad about that, but he could feel the magic powering off of her, he had a feeling the armour was just a summoning. He licked his lips, so it was likely she wore nothing underneath.

Ruby took Oberon’s face in her hands cupping his cheeks, his eyes were completely white and the tree was growing into him. She called upon every drop of magic she had and forced it through the elf.

The Overlord raised his free hand to shield is eyes as brilliant silver light, Gnarl spoke through his helmet. “Quickly Sire! She is attempting to cleanse the Evil Energy from Oberon, if you want it slay him now!”

Ozpin raised his grey Durium sword but hesitated, if he attacked now he risked hurting her. Pursing his lips he ran forward calling up his Minions and the imp like creatures raced up the trunk of the tree and grabbed at Ruby.

“No!” She screamed when many little hands pulled at her, she had almost done it. She lashed out her wings superheating and turning Greens to ash, sadly the Minions were smart enough to just have the Reds grab her back.

Ozpin walked up the trunk that used to be Oberon’s legs and grabbed her shoving her off the tree and stabbing Oberon in the same movement. Ruby scream in despair as the Elf King died exploding in a wave of Evil energy that the Overlord promptly absorbed as well as some of the energy she had put forth. He waved his hands calling his Minions off her, another gesture and they were off to guard the perimeter. He smiled as Ruby leaped to her feet and jumped away from him, his Minions would attack her if she just tried to escape. “I wondered if you were going to show. Sore?”

Back in the Tower Yang bit her lip seeing her half sister stand up to the Overlord. When he had come in last night he had been downright joyful and they had all stared at his silver hair. Seeing Ruby now left no doubt in her mind what he had done.

Ruby grit her teeth and summoned up her huge silver scythe, her magic was limited so she’d have to make this quick or… she swallowed. His want for her magic, it had stopped him from raping her before, now she had no such protection.

The Overlord smiled a twisted Evil smile, he could see where her thoughts were tending and started towards her big thundering steps calling up his magic in his left hand. All he had to do was wear her down and he’d get to have her again. He clenched his fingers and throughout arcs of Evil energy and Mana at her, it took the form of cracking blue lightning.

Ruby leaped to side dashing to the right and swinging out. The Overlord blocked the blade of the scythe with his sword, thankful the Durium held up to the magic weapon. Why she picked a scythe was beyond him, they were terrible weapons. Stylish but not much else, she jumped back up to avoid another wave of lighting only to get a huge fireball to the face. She fell to the ground with a crash but she leaped back to her feet creating a longsword and rushing at him.

Her first two strikes were very good, had he still been using an axe she would have had him. Thankfully he was not but he couldn’t help but admire her fire in her eyes as they battled. Memories started to creep into the back of his mind, other sparring matches. The Overlord forced them into a dark corner of his mind, he had a fight to win.

Ruby had to go on the defensive, he was faster than that heavy armour should have allowed him to be. Her armour flickered as she channeled energy into her sword, she was putting up a good fight. She could practically feel the confidence ooze off the Overlord, she growled and leaped up into the air. Forsaking her armor and sword for the sake of her wings and creating a rain of daggers down upon him.

The Evil figure called up his most powerful shield but even then a few of the white magic blades got through, thankfully his armour protected him. He should see her straining to keep up the rain and threw another longer wave a lightening at her.

Ruby didn’t see it soon enough and when it hit her, her magic failed her all at once. Her wings disappeared and she tumbled to the ground. Ozpin raced forward dropping his sword and catching her. His armour cut into her skin as Ruby kicked and fought. “Let go of me!” She screamed writhing.

The Overlord smiled and dropped her, she fell to the ground with an “oof.” but before she could get back up he followed grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it harshly.

Yang felt ill as Ruby screamed, she got up and left, Weiss quickly following. They bonded a little over the Overlords dismissal of them and the horror at what he was about to do, though he was the Overlord he did what he wanted.

Ozpin ripped off his helmet and set it so it wouldn’t get in the way and wasn’t facing Ruby. He pulled her up onto her feet and pulled her back against him, his other hand splayed over her belly. The sharp edges of his gauntlets could easily rip her open but he only tapped his fingers along her belly. He bent lowering himself to kiss her neck, taking a deep breath of her sweet scent. The Overlord rumbled out in a low voice. “You shouldn’t have run yesterday, I’d make you my Mistress. All the gold and jewels you could ever want, I’d make you mine in every way.”

Ruby stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the quivering of her legs how his kisses felt so soft and good. She wouldn’t fall for that a second time, not that it mattered his hand in her hair reminded her of that. Feeling defiant she spoke strong and confident. “I belong to no man.”

The Overlord smiled, oh how he did so love a challenge, he knelt pulling her down with him. He turned his right forearm to show her the buckles. “Take it off for me, unless you want me cutting you.”

After a moment of stubborn hesitation, the Silver Eyed warrior did as commanded. She knew this would hurt, no reason to give him another tool to hurt her with.

Ozpin kissed her neck again, his tongue dipping out to taste her. He kept his other hand in her hair, he didn’t want her running off and it gave him something to pull on later. When she freed his hand from the gauntlet he took it from her and put it beside the helmet. He teased her side with the back of his hand, before sliding it down over her hip. “Spread your legs.” Ruby turned her chin up defiantly. The Overlord pulled slightly at her hair and growled out lowly. “This is happening whether you like it or not, you could have stayed and you’d be a fine bed with silken sheets right now. But no you ran, so we’ll do it here and now. If you obey I’ll keep the damage to a minimum.”

Was her pride worth the bruises? Or a broken pelvis, was it worth the blood and tears. Her hips were still yellow from yesterday, no no it wasn’t, tears slid from her eyes but she shifted her weight and spread her legs.

The Overlord smiled bit by bit he’d make her submit, he slid his hand down between her legs and traced over her pearl with a finger. He loosed his grip on her hair, letting it slowly fall as he reached around to cup her breast, carefully massaging as he didn’t want to damage such perfect flesh. Ruby whimpered as her body started to respond to his caress, her skin started to flush and she felt her core start to leak.

The Lord loved the little noises that she made, he removed his hand from her sex and undid the armour protecting his groin. It was starting to get painful behind it, he left it hanging to the side in case he needed it in a hurry. He felt Ruby tremble as he freed himself from his breeches with a little pleased sigh, they really had been getting tight.

Ruby bit her lip determined not to react when she felt him take himself in hand and… gods she didn’t want to think about it. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound as he let go of her breast and took ahold of her hair again.

“Bend over.” Ozpin order his voice turning from the gentle tones back towards the steel of the Overlord.

The silver eyed woman felt tears fall from her eyes as she did as she was told, his hand let her slowly down and she braced hands on the ground. Ozpin admired the muscles of her back she she moved, her hips tilting up for him. He worked himself twice more before pushing a finger into her sex, he purred, she was wet, not enough for his tastes but enough to give him something to work with. He pressed his finger inward till she jumped, Ozpin smirked moving his finger gently over the spongy flesh of her sweet spot.

Ruby bit her lip and tried hide a moan, he was doing it again, being so damn gentle it made it hard to resist him, made it hard to hate him. She yelped when he added another finger working her up with steady strokes, she clenched her hands in the dirt. Damn his gentleness, why? One minute she’s sure he was just going to rape her and be done with it. The next he was trying to make her feel good, make her wet she didn’t understand him at all.

Ozpin removed his fingers and lined up, grabbing her hip he pushed into her slightly. Then the Overlord pulled her back impaling her on his cock, oh the sweet scream. He smiled twisted with Evil and pounded into her, not at all caring when his armour cut her behind.

Ruby screamed and screamed, his gauntleted hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her head up, holding hips in place with the other. Oh Gods this was worse than last time, he had more leverage and whoever had wanted her to look at him wasn’t in the man behind her now. She covered her breast with her arms trying to protect some small part of her from him. She could feel her mana returning, just a little bit longer and she’d be able to get away.

The Overlord licked his lips, she so gorgeous, mouth wide open as she screamed, her eyes squeezed shut tears leaking from them. Her hip turned purple under his grip again and he rammed in harder. He almost grabbed her arms to pull them behind her but no, he already had a hand in her hair he pulled it back hard twisting it by the roots as punishment.

“AH!” Ruby shouted out when he pulled on her hair, she reached back to grab at his hand trying to loosen his grip. He let go of her hip and grabbed her breast, massaged it with growing force till it bruised too. Pain washed over Ruby’s senses and she gave up fighting letting him hold her as he wanted, only grabbing his arm for something to hold through it all.

The Overlord leaned down and bit her neck again so hard that he left a purple crescent. She’d given up, gave in to him, his cock throbbed at the thought, she still screamed but it was softer now. The pain consuming her mind and body, he let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. Holding her still as he slammed in harder and faster, the slap of her butt against his armour was a very pleasing sound.

Ruby focused on gathering her magic while he had his fun, tried channeling the pain into it. Fear sparked in her heart as he started to move faster, the occasional grunt escaping his lips, she got ready to struggle. She didn’t want him to come inside of her again, she was deathly afraid of catching his child.

The Overlord was too wrapped up in seeking his pleasure to notice his prey gather her strength. He held her waist tighter he could feel it building in his balls, he was almost there then he’d fill her up. He wanted his child in her womb, he’d start his own bloodline here and now with her. He wouldn’t continue the last Overlords one with Weiss or Yang. He smiled darkly at the thought of sticking it to Salem the same he she had to him.

Ruby whimpered when he slowed and drove into her yet more harshly, once, twice. Her eyes flew open as she felt him throb and then he groaned long and low behind her, his arm tightened around her waist. Her hip almost fractured as his shot one hot thick pulse of seed into her after another as deep as was physically possible.

The Overlord purred in a low tone giving her one last gift of his seed, he eased his hand from her hair and grabbed her chin turning her face so he could see it. “Was that so bad?” He asked with a dark smile.

He barely saw the flash in her eyes before a wave of silver energy knocked him on his ass. Ruby threw all her magic into her wings and leaped into the sky faster than even a Minion could run, flying straight into the tunnel that appeared after Oberon had been slain. The Overlord had ignored it in favour of turning his attention to her.

Ruby flew as fast as she could, soaring over the dwarven lands and for the Ruborian Desert. She had enough of being under this Overlord’s control, she was going home back to her father Taiyang. He was a good Hero, not at all like Melvin, William or Oberon, he’d be able to protect her.

 

* * *

 

Gnarl was growing more concerned about the current Overlord, he was too nice! He took his helmet off so all Gnarl had to look at was the trees behind him. He did however have the audio, he was too kind to her, it was clear by how quiet she got that he was pleasing her first. Her screams brought some measure of comfort to Gnarl, but he still had a feeling something was very wrong with this Overlord. He only destroyed when necessary he would leave beautiful forests and glades intact.

Even as Gnarl and the girls watched him RAGE through a small army of dwarves, Gnarl was worried that Ozpin was remembering who he was. The Overlord seemed to be in command right now, blasting out magic, commanding his minions with efficiently, slicing and dicing through the dwarves.

The old Minion frowned and hummed. He hadn’t understood why the old Overlord picked Ozpin the Justice as a spare, Qrow the Valiant would have made more sense. Or why he didn’t just stasis them both, the Evil domain they could have with two functioning Overlords. The thought warmed Gnarl’s dark heart, plus those two had grown up together in the Ruborian Desert. They were powerful warriors as stupid barely adults at the time, one with the power of the Tower Heart and the other with the Netherworld. Gnarl shook his head, such thoughts were foolish he had a feeling even if they found Qrow he’d be too tough a nut to corrupt.

The Overlord started freeing the elves from the dwarven slavers, Gnarl had a sneaking feeling it was Ozpin doing that, not the Overlord. Though when he got the mines, despite freeing the elves he did seem to get rather distracted by the gold. So that was good, hmm so the dwarves were making the elves making a new mother goddess temple. A plan started to form in his mind.

As they saw a Beholder float over to the Mother Goddess Statue, Gnarl spoke up. “As I suspected Jewel that Hero is still after the statue. Master would you be so kind as to tap on it?”

The Overlord wondered what the hell for but he humoured the Minion, walked up and banged uncermously on it. The hollow boom caused his brow to shoot up. “AH! The old rumors were true! The statue is hollow, my Lord send a handful of minions into it my Lord. When they arrive in her domain they will creep out and search for a Tower Gate.” The Overlord sent a few minions into and Gnarl spoke up. “Let us leave this place, give her a chance to do her dirty work in peace.”

The rest of their visit in the Golden Hills went rather smoothly, he found his last smelter, stole the beer kettle from the dwarves. Heh, that would stick with those drunken loats for a while, after all dwarves were just angry beards on legs, beer soaked beards.

The Overlord supposed that Rolie Goldo’s ‘steed’ which turned out a be a steam powered tank were supposed to intimated him. Unfortunately for Goldo, Ozpin had been practicing with the magic he stole from Ruby. He cleaved the the stupid thing in two with a single stroke, killing Goldo as well, yet more lovely Evil energy. He was starting to see a theme in these Hero’s, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth and Greed, Jewel was properly Envy and her lover Khan Violence. Hmm he was still missing one, he wondered briefly at that but right now he had gold to collect and elf women to rescue. Thankful to his quick utter destruction of Goldo he rescued the elves and got to be VERY thorough in his pillaging of the dwarf’s hall. It was fun, though tracking Ruby down would be more fun, much to his annoyance it took the better part of four weeks for the minions to find a Tower Gate in the Ruborian Desert.

 

* * *

 

Ruby flew the distance in near one go, only stopping a handful of times to rest that said it still took her near a three weeks to get to the desert and her healing was dramatically slowed by her constant flight.

Taiyang the Kind was one of the few Hero’s that had been good enough at his job to both retire and not become corrupted by the Evil Energy he fought. He was a man of six feet in height board but lean build with a messy head of blonde hair. He wore a white tunic to protect his skin from the desert sun as well as brown breeches and high boots. On his left arm was a Silver Tattoo he had gotten from his lover Summer, while he wasn’t as powerful as a Silver Eyes with it, he was pretty damn good with it.

Needless to say when Ruby quiet literally dropped from the sky onto his doorstep he was shocked. His home was located in the middle of the desert on a little stone outcropping. It was very well protected considering that the sand was filled with worms large enough to eat a man.

He dropped his watering can and just barely caught his daughter in time, one look at her and he knew what had been done. Ruby sobbed exhausted and oh so happy to be home, she tucked her face to her father’s neck and grabbed his shoulders, shuddering with the pain.

Tai very carefully picked her up and carried her inside his carved stone house. The living space was mostly underground and much cooler than the desert above. It had a kitchen, living space, study/armoury, large bathroom fed by a well and two bedrooms. One for him and one for Ruby, he took her to the bathroom and never let her go as he set about filling the tub. She was filthy and didn’t say a word as she clung to him, letting him clean her, just whimpered as he washed her bruised battered body.

“Shh baby girl, it will be okay.” Tai picked her up again not caring when she soaked his shirt. He dried her off and carried her in his arms, she curled up into a tiny thing laying against his torso. He was beyond furious that she had been so clearly violated, but he had nowhere to direct that anger yet so he smothered it under his protective nature. He’d get answers to his questions when she was heal enough and ready to talk about it.

Her room had a low sturdy bed with a soft feather mattress and linens he always kept clean in case she came home. This was not how he wanted to her to come home, not at all. There was a chest of drawers, bookshelf and well as a table covered in neat papers. She used to compose music in her spare time, though she preferred to sing over playing an instrument.

He walked over to her drawers and pulled out a shift, he set her down on bed and managed to get her arms to let go of him long enough for him to pull the soft light fabric down over her. It reached to down to ankles with a wide round collar that sat just a few centimeters below her neck, it left her arms bare.

“Time to sleep baby girl.” Tai very gently grabbed her hands when she reached for him again. Those wide dull Silver Eyes pierced his heart. “Stay.” She said softly. “Please.”

Taiyang kicked off his boots and very carefully picked her up and layed down on the bed. Ruby grabbed his shoulders, snuggled her face into his chest and let out a long sigh. The scent of her father revolving around her helped her finally start to relax, she was finally safe. He was a Hero, he’d keep all the bad people away, Tai oh so gently wrapped his arms around his child, settling them so they were over the small of her back. He felt her breath deepen and stared up at the ceiling, wondering just who had done his little girl wrong. Who was Evil enough to rape a Silver Eyes, they were creatures to be protected and cherished. Summer had been just as lovely as Ruby, if a bit taller and more noble in her demeanor. Tai focused on taking deep slow breaths he was determined to keep his anger in check. Ruby need him to be calm right now, so calm he would be.

 

* * *

 

Ruby woke to a large gentle hand very very softly petting up and down her spine. She sighed softly, Tai had stayed while she slept his broad strong chest was her safe place.

“Ruby?” He asked softly. “Are you awake?”

“Yes dad.” She snuggled into his chest, sliding her arms down to hug him.

“Can you talk about it? I need to know who at the very least.” He needed to know so he could track him down and avenge his little girl. “Did he…?” He trailed off, did he get a piece of her powers, he needed to know what he was up against.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, she was safe her Dad was here and she was okay. “The Overlord, there is a new one. I was trying to help King Oberon and he saw me, I got away that time I still hand enough Mana to escape. But..” She cried softly. “He found me later, he was so confusing and tricked me, he- he.”

“Shhh.” Tai held her gently pressing a kiss to the crown on her head.

“He got my powers, he said he wanted to keep me. I got away after, but then he went after Oberon. I tried to save him but I was to weak from the night before and he again…” Ruby’s bravery failed and she cried softly into her father’s tear stained shirt.

Taiyang held her tight though still very carefully, he couldn’t help but imagine what the Overlord did to her as much as he didn’t want too. He’d been where she was, he knew how careful he had to be, thankfully he didn’t remember much of Salem. There were perks to being drugged out of your mind sometimes. “Just let it out, I know it hurt but you’ll feel better if you do.”

Ruby sobbed finally letting out all the pain she had been carrying the whole way home. She was so tired and hungry and her stomach was cramping, “Ow ow.” She hissed and rolled off her dad and pressed a hand to her stomach.

Dread rose up in his chest, Summer had made that face once, he grabbed her swiftly but tenderly and whisked her back to the bathroom. Ruby curled up tight, “Ow, ow, ow, I’m not due for ages I think…” Ruby frowned trailing off she had lost track of time while flying. Racking her brain she remembered the calculation she’d done after her first encounter, her heart dropped she was late by five weeks.

Tai put her down gently in the tub helping her down to knell, moving her shift so it was up around her knees. “You’re miscarrying.” He turned on the water making it nice and warm so it would soothe her muscles.

Ruby’s eyes widened then she whimpered and grabbed her stomach again. Tai petted her arm as he filled the tub up to her hips before moving to sit before her, he offered his arms and she threw herself into his embrace and together they waited it out.

When it was over Tai cleaned her up again, she had shut down part way through just holding him like a lifeline. He got her a new shift and carried her back to the living room and sat down in his rocking chair, he didn’t really use it much anymore. Though it still worked a treat for sending Ruby to sleep no to time. Once she was sleeping soundly he moved set her on the sofa, pulled a light blanket over her and headed into the kitchen and set about making some strawberry pudding. It was her favourite food, he’d only make two things for now, Summer never liked eating after but Ruby looked like she was in dire need of food. So he hoped she’d be less stubborn then her mother and would eat when he offered.

Ruby woke up not long after, panic flaring in her chest. “Dad!” She called out, slowly sitting up, she was healing slowly now that she wasn’t using all her energy to fly. She heard a curse from the kitchen and a crash, then Tai was racing towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her before she could panic, Ruby relaxed instantly, they were okay. Nothing bad had happened, she hugged him back of a moment before loosening her grip to tell him she was okay.

Tai pulled back and asked. “Are you hungry?”

Ruby paused thinking on that, she hadn’t eaten in weeks being a magical creature she could get away with it. Though it wasn’t healthy for her so she nodded and softly said. “A little bit.”

Taiyang was so relieved he smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

The Silver Eyed warrior smiled watching her Dad zip back to the kitchen, he was always so full of energy. She sighed and leaned back into the couch, now that it was over she was glad that she had lost the child she’d been so afraid of. It meant that she could put this all behind her, that once the bruises were gone it was over. Her little adventure had cured her wish to see what there was beyond the desert, she was very happy to stay home with her Dad now.

Tai returned with a small bowl of strawberry pudding, her smile made his heart warm. After giving it to her he walked over to a bookshelf and plucked ‘The Hero and the Crown’ off the shelf another of Ruby’s favourites. He sat down beside her and raised his arm, Ruby all but leaped to snuggle into his side the warmth from his chest lulling her in its safety. She slowly worked at eating her pudding as Taiyang opened the book to the very first page and started to read aloud. “She could not remember a time when she had not known the story….”


	3. Chapter 3

    The Overlord raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight of the Ruborian Desert. It shined off his new Arcanium armour the dark silver armour was his best yet, he had perfected his preferred Minion sacrifices into it and made another new sword. Needless to say he was eager to test it out.

    The land stretching out before him was a sandy rocky foundation raised out of the desert sands. It was safer than the rest of the desert but he knew what wouldn’t last. The Overlord paused, wait he had never been here before how did he know that this was only a small space? He closed his eyes, there was bridge to the right made out of sand worm skeleton. He shook his head, what the hell was going on? Where were these thoughts coming from? He growled and stormed off toward the bridge, every step he made deeper into the desert made something stir in him.

    The Overlord took his frustration out on Jewel’s henchmen, he found another Tower Object a mana stone and a great Sandworm burst out of the ground eating a few Minions that hadn’t been quick enough to get out of the way. A memory rushed forth smashing through the walls created by the last Overlord.

    _“Last one to Tai’s place has to do the dishes!” Qrow said racing out into the sand, his sword on his back. He worn brown heavy breeches with high tightly bound boots to keep the sand out. His tunic was white and covered most all of his skin. His hair was a messy black sticking up as he raced across the sand, Oz knew his pale red eyes would be shining with delight._

_“Your on!” Oz chased after him, this was a game he and Qrow played often. The sand started to rumble under their feet and at the same moment both men leaped up into the air spinning to the right._

_Great Sand Worms exploded out of the sand where both men had been standing moments before. In unison Qrow and Oz jumped onto the worms pulling back there scales. The worms roared and fell with a boom back down onto the sand, with their scales pulled up they couldn’t dive back under the sand. Instead they started to race forward, Oz looked over to Qrow and smiled, seeing the other man smile back. “I think we are going to tie!” He called out._

_“Don’t get your hopes up! There is still the race to the house!” Qrow yelled back._

_“Don’t cheat! No transforming!” Oz said lightly, he loved worm riding, it was faster than walking and he loved the feeling of the wind in his hair._

_Qrow put a hand on his chest in mock pain. “You wound me brother, I would never cheat in one of our honourable games!”_

_“BULLSHIT!” Oz yelled back as a worm moaned loudly._

_Qrow laughed a light warm thing. “Blaster beetle shit!” The red eyed man corrected his friend._

_Qrow had him there, Oz smiled and lowered himself to the worms back so it would go faster. The heavy brown scales cool against his belly._

Ozpin shook his head and smiled, it had been a tie and Tai had been so unamused when they appeared on his doorstep smelling rather strongly of Blaster Beetle poo. Grins so wide it was a wonder they hadn’t hurt themselves smiling.

    “Sire?” Gnarl asked, this was what he had been afraid of, he was remembering.

    “Nothing Gnarl.” The Overlord snarled and shoved the pesky memory aside. He managed to find Jewel though she got away leaping into the sand dunes where he couldn’t follow.

    Thankfully there was another Tower Gate near by, something prompted him to send his Minions home. Then he approached the edge of the sandbank.

    _“Now Ozy remember.”_

_A five year old Oz looked up to his mom, a tall woman with tanned skin and straight black hair. Her eyes were big and copper coloured, her cheekbones high like his. Oz paid close attention to his mom’s words though he had heard it all before._

_“You can play on the sand but remember, uneven staggered steps, you don’t want to call a worm do you?”_

_“I remember mom! I promise to stay close to the rocks too!” A little Ozpin bounced on the spot._

_“Okay, off you go I bet Qrow is on his way already.”_

Oz smiled and took a step into the sand and paused, then took another and slide his foot forward, he wanted a longer moment then took another step. “My Lord how are you?” Gnarl was getting very worried.

    When Oz spoke his voice warm and gentle. “I remember my mother teaching me about how to walk on the sand.”

    Gnarl panicked for a moment. “Sire remember Jewel? You have a domain to uphold.”

    The words triggered something and the Overlord was back, angry at himself for falling into a worthless memory! He stormed across the sand as best the jarring walking pattern allowed. Thankfully he wasn’t forced to use it for long, he quickly came upon the more major landmass as was able to summon more Minions. Their growls grunts and high voices helped keep the memories at bay, that was till he came upon the town where Jewel was hiding the Mother Goddess statue.

    _He was running with Qrow the white houses lining the main street were rich with colour and vibrate. Their families as well as others had turned this oasis into a home, they had everything they needed and it was perfect._

    The Overlord blinked and the ghost town returned, Jewel taunting him from on high jumping from one side of the main road to the others.

    “Sire I managed to power up the Tower gate at the end of the road, herd her toward it and I’ll see about extracting some information out of her.” Gnarl was determined to keep his Overlord in command, as soon as they got out of that forsaken desert the danger of him remembering would lessen.

    Herding Jewel turned out to be very easy, she really wasn’t the brightest of little teenagers. A few well placed Minions later she was safely err well there was nowhere for her to run into his Tower. He had the Minions grab the Mother Goddess statue but before he could take it to his tower a group of four ghost elves teleported in from Everlight. Ozpin gave it to them, it meant for more to them and it would just clutter up his tower.

    “Come back to the Tower my Lord and well get started!” Gnarl said with far too much enthusiasm.

    Ozpin looked out west of the town and saw a very thin column of smoke in the air. “Tai?” He asked softly.

    “My Lord!” Gnarl said and panicked again. “You have a domain to uphold.”

    The Overlord scowled but set off out of town and across the sand, he could hear Gnarl yapping in his ear. He felt his rage growing in his chest, for all he knew there could be treasure on the little island in the middle of the sand. He was just curious, the route felt familiar and he made it all the way up onto the island without stirring a worm.

The house top the raised rock plato had changed to much too stir up any memories. The garden had new tarps shielding fruits and vegetables from the sun. He turned his gaze from the garden to the white plastered house, the door was new a dark brown. He reached out and pushed it open.

 

* * *

 

Ruby and Tai were in her room, he was helping her compose sure she could do it on her own, but she was still sticking to his side like glue. They both heard the front door open with a loud omous creak, Tai looked up then back to her putting the quill down. “Wait here.”

Ruby nodded, she was very cool with staying out of sight, she was all healed had gained the weight she had lost. Though something had happened to her powers, she was having a very hard time summoning them. Her Dad told her not to worry, that they would come back in time.

Taiyang departed the room and closed Ruby’s door behind him, he could feel a swell of Evil Energy in his home. He stopped by his room and grabbed his twin axes, he had no time to suit up. He found the Overlord standing in his living room, blue white eyes slowly taking it in.

The Overlord’s gaze turned sharply to Tai just in time to see to crossed arcs of Silver Energy slam into him. He was blasted out the door and sent tumbling out into the courtyard, he rose and let out a roar of challenge. He didn’t know who the blonde was, but violence was something he understood, violence strengthened his hold on this body.

Tai blazed forth hacking at the Overlord faster than he could block. His new armour though held up well, even against the Silver Eyes powers. He admired the blonds fire and wondered how he had gotten the power of a Silver Eyes. Maybe the same way he had, he smiled summoning up a magic shield so he could study the man.

Tai threw everything he had at the Overlord but he was retired and hadn’t fought in years. Then the Overlord spoke. “You are Ruby’s father,” his voice took on a excited glee. “is she here?”

The Blonde roared with rage, summoning up his own magic, a sandstorm formed up around him and blasted it at the Overlord hoping to break his shield.

The Overlord smiled the man was putting up a valiant effort, but he wasn’t a warrior anymore. He raised his hand and summoned up his Evil energy and Mana creating a huge storm.

Tai’s eyes widened, he recognized that magic but before he could speak it was bearing down on him. He summoned up what Silver Eyed power he had left for one last thing, he couldn’t save Ruby if he was dead and he had to find Qrow. Taiyang teleported, rather than be reduced to useless ash, retired as he was he was no match for an Overlord in his prime.

The Overlord smiled the irritation was gone and his blood was up, he was sure Ruby was in that house. He strode through the black and blue magic blistered sand and into the house, he wasted no time working on the buckles that held his groin amour in place. The last five weeks without her had been horrible, he angry and frustrated all the time, he gently opened the only closed door in the house and smiled his Evil twisted smile.

Ruby lay curled up on her bed her hands covering her ears, she wore a cotton shift and had her hair down. The Overlord set his sword against the wall and pulled off the aforementioned piece of amour. Gnarl spoke up. “Oh good my Lord, why you have been lucky when it comes to finding her. Do enjoy yourself.” Gnarl was doing a little dance on his side, the others were having fun with Jewel. The Overlord took of his helm off and set it on her desk facing the wall, followed by his gauntlets.

The Silver Eyed woman had her eyes shut, her hands were blocking out all noise, her father would come for her when it was safe. They flew open when a hand grabbed her hip, dread pooling in her belly. She called softly out hoping against hope. “Dad?”

The bed creaked under his weight as he said with a sick twisted smirk. “I’m afraid not.”

Ruby’s world broke, her Dad always protected her, he never failed not once. She cried out when The Overlord yanked her onto her knees, his grabbed her dress and ripped it off of her. It made a horrible tearing sound that Ruby would never forget. The breast banding and panties annoyed him, especially the panites. He was so bloody hard from the fight thinking about her as he oblerated her father, Gods was it a turn on. He ripped both things from her and shoved her legs apart.

Ruby shoved her face into the pillow, this wasn’t happening not again, her dad would rush in any minute a glaze of glory. _HIS_ hand wasn’t on her, they weren’t his, this was just all one bad dream.

The Overlord opened his breeches and shoved them out of the way. Why wasn’t she screaming? Or crying? Anything? Out of curiosity he slide a hand down over her hips and reached into her with his magic. He frowned, nothing no child it had been long enough since the last time she could be with his child. “What happened?” He growled out.

Ruby didn’t respond, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked, ah there was the sweet scream he wanted to hear. “What did you do to my child?”

She whimpered as he pulled at her hair. “Lost it.” She said remembering, she could feel how angry he was, it made part of her happy.

The Overlord snarled and let her hair go and forced her down into the bed by her neck. “Then I guess I’ll just have to try again and I’ll keep trying till you produce one.” Ozpin couldn’t push forward, the fight with Tai had strengthened the Overlords control, he couldn’t help make this easier for her. Oz deeper within him locked behind a thick door and bound in chains couldn’t too anything but look on in horror.

The Overlord let go of her neck and grabbed her hips, Ozpin leaped forward suggesting as best he could that he massage her ass. The Overlord squeezed her butt sliding his hand down to part the lips of her sex, she was so dry he’d have to force his way in. He lined up and pushed, this would take a little time.

Ruby bit into her pillow, it hurt it hurt so much every time he did this it got worse. His hands tightened and suddenly he growled and surged forward his patience worn out. Ruby screamed into the pillow, she felt something tear, tears leaked from her eyes as he pounded into her without a care.

The Overlord frowned this wasn’t as enjoyable as he thought it would be. It was better before when she was wet, through the blood was helpful he looked down between the though the red blood of injury wasn’t as satisfying feeling as her maidens blood had been. Ozpin forced him to recognize the smell of the place, he had spent hours in this room with Qrow. They had designed their weapons and armour here.

The Overlord shook his head, shoving the pesky memories away he bent down and buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath. He purred oh she smelt divine, that was better, he moved faster harder, he’d focus on her that would keep the memories away. If only she would scream, she’d gotten so quiet, why didn’t she scream? A noble kind voice in his head spoke though edged in steel. _“Because she doesn’t even feel anymore.”_ Oz strained against his chains he was stronger than he had been since Gnarl had awoken them.

Oz was only half right she still felt every hard thrust felt his armour cut into her hips. She was just trying not to care anymore, her powers were gone there was nothing she could do. She gave into despair, her father hadn’t come and The Overlord was raping her with a strange desperate determination. So she remained quiet, just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over because it would eventually end.

Why wasn’t he enjoying this? He didn’t understand and in his confusion Ozpin slid forth and moved a hand to tease the pearl of her sex. Ruby let out a little yelp, there he was doing it again, trying to make her feel good. He looked down and saw the cuts from his armour and paused. _Ah that is it!_ The Overlord thought he had new armour he couldn’t get as deep as before, he paused and ripped the rest of his hip armour off. Then he pulled back and drove into her at a brutal pace, she was a little wetter now and there was that sweet cry. He watched her butt turn purple again but it wasn't as satisfying a sight as it had been before. The bed creaked and groaned under them, it was another sound Ruby would not soon forget.

Ruby couldn’t help but scream as he slammed home into her, it felt different now that the armour was out of the way. Their hips met and he filled her even deeper than he had their first time.

Ozpin bent over bracing his weight one on hand fondling her breast with the other, he teased a gently nipple and she mewed. He tried to remember how nice the cool air of this room had felt after a long day outside.

The Overlord rushed forth as Ruby grew wetter around his cock, he ignored what Oz was trying to ensnare, the memories he was trying to call up. He tucked his face to her neck and bit down on her skin, driving in so hard she bruised and groaned now this was more like it. Ozpin reached down between and rubbed her clit, he wanted this to be over. He wanted the Overlord to be done so he could seek out some other trigger, to bash against the walls the Last Overlord had made around Oz.

Ruby gasped and mewed under him, the Overlord smiled though it lacked the Evil from before, he sped up the movements of his finger never slowing the pounding drive of his hips. Ruby arched under him her eyes opening as little zips of pleasure traveled through her.

That did it the Overlord groaned above her, slamming his hips to her and spilling his seed. Ruby finally found her fighting spirit again and struggled to pull herself away from him. The Overlord laughed and pulled her back. “A bit late now.” He taunted and started to move again, slower this time, relishing in the feel of her.

The woman glared at him and but moaned when he grabbed a breast. The adrenaline from battle fading Ozpin managed to take command, Gnarls words were also dulling. He massaged her breast in gentle circles, he was sorry that he hadn’t been able to help her earlier. All he could do now was help and be subtle enough that the Overlord wouldn’t notice.

Ozpin kept this thrusts slow and steady, pulling back so they didn’t bruise her purple behind any further. He’d love nothing more then to flip her over, Oz was so enchanted by her eyes, looking into them had been enough to free him once before. However he could feel the Overlord just wanted to fuck, he saw no reason to pretend at gentless. He leaned down and kissed her neck, scraping his teeth along it, he could feel the pleasure building in him again, he wouldn’t fight it, he’d get this over with.

As Ozpin moved faster despite the damage done to her, Ruby couldn’t help but make little pleasured sounds in the back of her throat. He pulled her back drawing her up supported by his forearm as he picked up his pace, now with his free hand he rubbed her clit how she liked it.

Ruby moaned she couldn’t help it, his hand on her breast was perfect, his lips against her neck were soft and lush, then he was touching her just right. She jerked in his arms and came with a silent cry. Ozpin moaned softly and followed her over, he didn’t try to pull out the Overlord would have noticed that. He heard a bang outside and gently lowered her back into the bed and pulled out, he quickly tucked his bloody cock back into his breeches lacing them up and threw a thin sheet over her.

He listened to her whimper as he got off the abused bed and moved swiftly to grab his gauntlets pulling his gear on. His armour was restored, he put his helmet back on and Gnarl spoke up. “Shall I ready your chambers for female company my Lord?”

“Yes.” Ozpin growled out grabbing his sword and swiftly departing the house. He summoned his magic getting deal with the intruders, he came to a lurching stop in the doorway as he saw the two Heros.

Taiyang was suited up in heavy armour not unlike his own, fire glazing in his eyes as he saw Ozpin emerge from his house. But no it was the man beside him that caught his attention. Grey leather armour, Scythe in hand, black feathered hair… pale red eyes. A lifetime's worth of memories rushed forward and Oz smashed through though his bindings. “Qrow?” He said voice so utterly different then he had used since he woke up, kind, soft and a bit bold.

“SIRE! YOU HA-.” Gnarl panicked.

Oz ripped his helmet off and tossed it away, falling to his knees he let out a scream as every repressed memory he had, tried to all rush to the surface at once. He dropped his sword and grabbed at his head it felt like it was about to burst. He distantly heard the two men shout his name in utter disbelief, “Oz!” now he remembered he was Ozpin the Just. One of the two Hero’s of the Ruborian Desert trained by Taiyang.

Qrow raced over to his friend suddenly so very many things that he had been trying to figure out for years made sense. “Oz Oz!” He skidded to a halt before Oz and knelt before him pulling Oz’s hands out of his hair before he cut himself on his own gauntlets.

Memories from the present meshed with the past and his identity solidified, no longer would he be flipping between three parts of himself. He locked the Overlord in that vault that he himself had been imprisoned. Oz realised what he had done and tears leaked from his eyes, Spree, Heaven’s Peak the scores of people he had murdered. “Oh Gods what have I done!” He cried out his eyes wide and unseeing.

Qrow grabbed Oz’s cheeks and looked into that alien blue white, he missed the copper. “Easy Oz, breath. It wasn’t you, not really. The Old Overlord did it, breathe.”

No, no that wasn’t at all right, no one had forced him to pervert his magic, he remembered setting dozens upon dozens of people on fire and thinking it beautiful! He tried to shake his head, there was too much he had done, so much in so little time. Qrow held him, he just found Oz he wasn’t about to let the man go. Oz’s eyes wided… Ruby, he lurched to his feet and shoved Qrow away. Thankfully the compost bucket was right where he remembered it, he grabbed the edges of the barrel, bowed over it and threw up, over and over. _Oh Gods, Oh GODS, WHAT HAVE I DONE!_ He could feel his cock still wet with her blood, he was violently sick again.

Qrow raced over and pulled Oz’s hair back, more memories raced up. All the many times Qrow had done this for him when they had gone a bit too far with drinking. The smaller man had always been better at holding his liquor.

Taiyang was standing still struggling to connect the Overlord, to the cute smart boy by the name of Ozpin he remembered. His daughter's rapist was one of the best men he knew, he brain stalled. He had been inside.. Ruby. “Oh Gods.” Taiyang ran into his house.

Oz pulled himself away from the bucket and took a step forward reaching out as Tai ran past them. “Oh Gods Tai, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

Qrow’s heart sank, Tai had been pretty quick to find him and suit up, they had fully expected to fight for their lives. He guessed they hadn’t been fast enough, he caught Oz as the man crumpled under the weight of his deeds.

Tears streamed down Oz’s face, he’d only seen her though the Overlords eyes, sweet, pure, innocent Ruby. He raped a Silver Eyes, four fucking times, he fell forward and dry heaved again. His armour pinching his skin, he was supposed to protect her kind not not…

Qrow started undoing buckles of Oz’s armour, he knew being hunched over like that in heavy armor was painful. Oz felt what he was doing and pulled himself together enough to help. “Get it off, get it off, get it off!!” He ripped at the clips, buckles and laces, this wasn’t him, IT WASN’T HIM!

Qrow could feel the magic rise in his best friend and it made him feel a little ill, he’d never felt so much Evil Energy in once place before. He managed to get the Oz’s cuirass off, they discard the pieces around them without care. Oz ripped at the armour around his waist it was easier than it should have been, he had been lazy putting it back on. He tossed the pieces away and shifted to sit on his rear to rip his greaves and boots off. Qrow helped silently all the while, when it was off he was dressed in just a soft red cotton tunic and leather breeches, Oz leapt to his feet, forcing Qrow to wordlessly follow.

Oz’s mind was consumed with what he had done to Ruby, every encounter replayed in his head over and over, every bruise he saw bloom again and again, every pained scream rang in his ears. He grabbed his sword dropped the polum into the groaned and aimed the point for his heart.

Qrow’s eyes widened and kicked the sword out of Oz’s grasp. “DON’T YOU DARE!” He roared, he barely felt the flare of magic before an untamed wave of mana and Evil Energy sent him flying.

Oz didn’t look to see where Qrow ended up, didn’t notice the damage he did to the clearing, he picked up the sword walked over to a rock and wedged the polum into the ground again. He aimed again tears sliding from his eyes, all the Evil he had done and Ruby, she haunted him the most. He rocked his weight forward once twice, closed his eyes and…

Qrow slammed into him, transforming from a murder of crows back into a man all in a breath, just in time to prevent Oz from falling on his sword. They landed with Oz on his back pinned down by the smaller man, Qrows red eyes blazed when Oz looked into them. Qrow snarled angry that his friend would dare and try and take his own life. “Don’t you fucking dare.” His voice was low and dark, it was worse than when he yelled. “You don’t get to take the easy way out.”

Oz glared at his friend, hadn’t he heard what he had done? Oz shoved Qrow off him by a shoulder. “Why the hell not?” He growled getting up, he needed to get his sword again. “It’s the only just option left to me.”

“Just?! JUST?!” Qrow put himself between Oz and his sword. “Gods, now I remember how you earned your name. There is nothing Just about running from your problems.” He could feel the rage build in his friend, _Good, get angry Oz at least then you won’t try and kill yourself._

“Do you have ANY idea what I’ve done!” Oz roared, he felt his magic building again. “You haven’t been here!” He took a step forward Evil Energy and mana pouring off of him casing the air around him to electrify. “I woke up with no idea who I was! No, that's not true, I woke up an Overlord and the more I did the more I acted, dominated the land. The more I became myself, the more I remembered.” He grabbed and pulled at his Silver hair. “It’s like looking at the actions of a whole other person! I remember looking out and seeing the Overlord murder, pillage and ra-.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I raped her Qrow, over and over, every chance I got.” His voice got very low and tight, the air around them cracked with his power. “I her blood on my cock right now, get out of my way and let me end this. You weren’t there when I needed you, and I don’t need you now.”

Qrow’s eyes widened, he didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. Taiyangs utter desperation for his help told him that, he glanced over to the house. _Oh Shit._ He thought but he acted on Oz’s last words, he couldn’t help with the guilt over what he did to Ruby. He reached out and grabbed Oz’s forearms, he brought up his dark red magic and created a small shield over his skin. He spoke softly looking up to the bigger man. “I know, I’m sorry, I have been looking for you since you went missing. I was overseas keeping an eye a new Empire that taking shape. I’m sorry, I should have come running when I heard that the Tower was up and running again.” He rubbed up and down Oz’s arms. “I’m here now Oz, we are still brothers you and I. I’ll always be here for you.” He smirked his classic smirk. “The mess you’ve gotten yourself into is just a little bit bigger than normal this time.”

At Qrow’s smirk Oz’s magic died down it was so familiar and calming, even the joke. It was all perfect Qrow, and for one small moment he believed his friend, they’d fix this. He bent and picked Qrow up and hugged him carefully, tucking his face into the smaller man’s neck.

Qrow hugged him back, he couldn’t remember the last time Oz had picked him up. It was a habit the other man had gotten into when he started to get taller than him. If Qrow was the one needing the hug then Oz was perfect, but when it was the other way around, well a little creativity was needed.

Oz tried to take comfort in Qrow, he didn’t believe that they could fix what he had done. But Qrow was here, his brother in everything but blood and he couldn’t help but feel some small measure of peace. After another moment he put Qrow down and looked over to his sword, falling on it still felt like a really good idea, but now he was exhausted mentally and physically.

Qrow took Oz’s hand and pulled him around to the back garden, Tai’s second pride and joy, Ruby being the first. Large linen cloths were stretched out high above then by posts limiting the sun. Short thick grass with a little stream ran through it, fed by the well that provided water to the rest of the house. In one long raised bed of red roses and another of white, were along one edge, Oz thought them very beautiful. Lastly there was a small grove of thick trees a mix between a cactus and fern tree.

The pair sat on the grass they knew Tai wouldn’t mind, it was why he worked so hard on his grass, so people could sit on it. The silver haired man drew his legs up and rested his forehead on his knees. Ruby was just in the house, probably traumatized and tearful. He felt so sick with himself, as a Hero he had done a lot of killing. It was easier for him to stomach all the lives he had taken as the Overlord, but he had never raped before. Never become so fixated on one woman before, never gone out of his way to seek one out. Of course the one he wanted more than any other woman he had ever even seen, was the one woman he would never be able to have. He squeezed his eyes shut, Gods he wanted to wash but he didn’t bring it up, let her blood remain on him as a reminder.

“Oz what are you thinking about?” Qrow asked softly, shifting over to sit beside him rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“Ruby.” Oz mumbled not looking up.

“And?” Qrow promited.

“I was fixated on her the moment I saw her, I wanted her for her power.” He said softly, he remember the vision she had been blazing with her magic.

The red eyed man glanced up at Oz’s silver hair. “Well you got that, why’d you keep gunning for her?”

Oz curled up into a ball tighter. “Our first time, even with the Overlord aspect of me. I had her on her back and I got her to look at me and _I_ managed to get free if only for a little while. She held me and I think I loved her in that moment, I could feel her power become a part of mine. But the moment she looked me in the eyes, the moment she took pleasure from my actions, welcomed them I think I fell in love.” His fingers dug into the flesh of his calves so tight it hurt. “I think the Overlord pervert that, turned my love into possession. I think that’s why he kept after her, because I love her. I made Ozpin, you know how we made personas to deal with the political bullshit of being a Hero?” They had been a coping strategy for a pair of desert creatures so out of place in the finer world. He looked over to Qrow from the corner of his eye.

“I remember.” Qrow said softly, reaching out and pulling Oz toward him.

Oz let himself be moved, he rested his head against Qrows shoulder still hunched over. “I made Ozpin be a little bit of me and a little bit of _Him,_ Ozpin could make it bearable for her. He could act without alerting _Him_ to my melding. He couldn’t be kind, but he could be merciful, he could be just. It was Ozpin that gave Spree their food supplies, Ozpin that didn’t burn Everlights groves. It was him that saved the lives of the people of Heaven’s Peak, freed the elves in the Golden Hills. He killed the corrupted Hero’s and absorbed their Evil energy, I wasn’t just going to let power like that roam free!” He sobbed softly remembering again more strongly what he had done to Ruby. “He could make Ruby enjoy it, while I was forced to watch my hands, my co-.” He bit his tongue. “While I was forced to watch my body hurt her. Unable to do a damn thing, no matter how it sickened me.”

Qrow struggled for words he couldn’t fucking imagine it, suddenly that fact that the first thing he thought to do when it all came back was to end his own life. Well it made a distressing about of sense.

“I wish you would let me end it, let me do the right thing.” Oz mumbled, he was so drained, but he knew sleep wouldn’t come not with the fresh memories of his deeds so fresh in his mind.

Qrow rested his head on Oz’s. “You one person now right? No more Oz, Ozpin and … _Him._ ”

Oz shook his head in no. “I’m brought Ozpin back into me, but I just put _Him_ in the cage the Last Overlord made. I don’t want _Him_ to be a part of me.”

 _Oh boy, that’s gonna come back and bite us._ Qrow thought but for now he’d keep such thoughts to himself. If Oz managed to break out, then he had no doubt the Overlord would be able to as well. Instead he said pulling out a flask and took a drink then offering it to Oz, while Oz had a much longer drink Qrow said. “Well you’re wrong, taking your own life is the cowards way out. Doing the right thing would be finding some way to do right by Ruby. From what you’ve said you’ve already done a pretty good job of helping the people under your domain.”

Ozpin downed the entire contents of the flask, winced and gave it back to Qrow. “Don’t call it that.”

Qrow closed an eye to look down his flask, he sighed and put it away. “My point being, you haven’t killed any innocents. You have freed the common folk from corrupted Hero’s, you could have done a LOT worse.”

Oz snorted. “No, I just first tricked a Silver Eyes into having sex with me, stole a piece of her power. Even that time I still hurt her, her hips were purple by the time I was through I remember! Then raped her three more times!” He squeezed his eyes shut, “Gods I remember even moment, every bruise I’m sure I almost broke her pelvis a one point.” bile rose in his throat and suddenly the whisky seemed like a bad idea.

They were back to that Qrow noticed and frowned, he could feel how exhausted Oz was. He reached up and whispered just a little bit of magic over his friend, Oz was asleep seconds later. Qrow eased him back onto the grass, the sun was well on its way to the horizon and the air was rapidly cooling, he’d be fine there till he and Tai worked out sleeping arrangements.

He got up and went back around the house and found Ozpin’s helmet and put it on. “I want to speak to whoever is second in command?”

“Who is this!” Gnarl barked.

“Wrong question Gnarl,” Weiss said. “where is the Overlord?”

Qrow’s heart squeezed she sounded oddly familiar, he pushed it aside. “Your Overlord is locked in a deep dark corner of Ozpin’s mind, though from what he told me. You’ve been seeing a lot of Ozpin as well, now is there any pressing business that just can’t wait?”

Gnarl recognized that raspy voice. “Qrow!”

Weiss bit her lip, her father was back?

Qrow smirked and in his very best drunken drawl. “Hey Gnarl ye’h miss me?”

“You’ve got balls of brass showing up here again you tratious-!” Gnarl snarled.

“Me tratious? You wound me Gnarl, it was you and your Overlord that used and abused us. You could have told me what happened, what you did to Ozpin!” Qrow growled, he had been young and dumb thinking that the Overlord was doing the right thing, that he was the way to power.

“You would have rescued him.” Gnarl said matter of factly.

“You’re damn right I would have!” Qrow sighed. “We are getting off topic, is the domain alright?”

“What do you care?” Weiss asked in a high and mighty tone.

“Shut it kiddo, just because you’re probably my daughter doesn’t mean you can talk to me like that. If you want to catch up with your old man, we can do that after I know that domain won’t spontaneously combust.” Qrow said jesting, or at least he hoped it was just jesting.

“Why should I tell you?” Gnarl asked with honestly curiosity, he always knew Qrow had a pair bigger than the sun but it wasn’t like him to care. Well that said it had been twenty years, it was entirely possible the man had grown up, then again this was Qrow so the odds weren’t good.

“Because the first thing Oz did after ripping his armour off like it was burning him alive was try and fall on his own sword.” Qrow snapped out, crossing his arms.

Yang gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes widening. Weiss wasn’t much better all of her noble blustering was swept way.

“Yeah.” Qrow said hearing them. “He’s got his memories back and he isn’t your Overlord anymore. He’s MY Oz and I will protect him, even from himself, so he won’t be going onto the field anytime soon. If there is a problem in the domain, you bring it to me and I’ll deal with it.”

Gnarl pondered this, he had seen Evil Masters come and go, exploded, disintegrated, immolated… even one time, eaten by a giant weasel! Even with his worries now realized, he had to admit Ozpin did make a good Overlord and he had developed a soft spot for him. He nodded sharply. “Alright Qrow, we’ll do this your way. Ozpin does make a good Overlord and I’ve never lost one to suicide yet and I don’t ever want to!” That out of the way he reported the same way he would have to Ozpin. “We captured one of the Hero’s that ransacked the Tower! And stole the Mother Goddess statue, she informed us that it was the last Hero uncounted for this Wizard that order her to do it.”

 _Wizard?_ Oh Qrow had a bad feeling about this, it was all starting to feel very familiar.

“Other then that it has been quiet so far, the little Jewel seems to think her lover Khan will come rescue her.” Gnarl didn’t like the idea one bit.

Qrow had heard of Jewel, she was probably corrupted like the other Heros that had attacked the tower. “Keep her alive, if she’s corrupted like the rest that Ozpin will have to be the one to kill her. We can’t let that kind of Evil energy loose on the world.”

“So you intend for Ozpin to return to his duties?” Gnarl asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Qrow growled. “But he is the best vessel for that kind of energy right now. I’d rather not find out what would happen to the Tower Heart without a Overlord bound to it.”

“Hmm, I think it rather likely it would eventually explode. You’re right, unless you want to replace Ozpin we can’t go without an Overlord for a long period of time. That consequences could be catastrophic.” Gnarl did not like the idea of not having an Overlord one bit.

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves, I’ll keep the helm close by and you shout if something comes up.” Qrow started to gather up Oz’s armour.

“Alright.” Gnarl said with a grumble, he didn’t like taking orders from someone who wasn’t an Overlord or Mistress.

Qrow went inside, Tai wasn’t in the living room, that didn’t bode well. He walked to the armoury and picked a corner and started to unload the armour, he ended up making three more trips to get it all and he left the helm in there. They’d be fine for a night, as Qrow softly shut the door behind him Tai walked into the room, also still in his armour.

The pair shared a long look Qrow could see the lines around Taiyang’s eyes, as mages they didn’t age at the same rate. You wouldn’t know it for looking at him, but Tai was pushing sixty and Qrow was only around two decades younger. Both men felt old beyond their years in that moment, they both moved and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Qrow spoke first. “How is she?”

Tai ran his hands through his hair. “Sleeping, physically she’ll heal, mentally I’m worried, she’s strong but her powers have locked down. How’s _he_?” He had to work very hard to keep his voice level.

“Sleeping, physically fine. Mentally… clustered fucked, I had to stop him from falling on his sword. He thinks it’s the right thing to do, he’s ripped up over what he did to Ruby.” Qrow looked over to Taiyang, he could sense the mans loathing. “Tai, he’s our Oz again and he needs our help. I won’t lose him after just finding him again, he’s been in stasis. He, he hasn’t grown up like me, he doesn’t look like he’s aged a day.”

“Great so he’s still only twenty two year old with the mindset of one, just great.” Tai’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I know he hurt your baby Tai, but he is yours too. Not of your bloodline of course, but you did have a pretty big hand in raising us. You need to pick up where you left off with him, maybe even backup a bit. He’s seriously screwed up, the old Overlord did a number on him.” Qrow really hoped Tai would see reason, neither Qrow nor Ozpin had known their father’s. Tai was dad as far as he was concerned and he knew Oz felt the same way. Shit this all just got confusing, given that Oz was pretty sure he loved Ruby. “Ah crap.”

“What?” Tai asked.

“Oz thinks he loves Ruby, or as much as he was able to at the time. Does our history make them siblings?” Qrow asked, he had no idea what to make of this.

Tai always growled at the thought of Oz ‘loving’ Ruby, he had seen what his love did to her. “Have you ever looked at Ruby as a sister?”

“No, to be fair. I haven’t been here much in the last twenty years, sorry about that by the way.” Qrow said he had lost a lot of time looking for Oz when he thought about it.

“And Oz has been here even less, Hell Oz was already gone years before Ruby was even born. So, no to answer your question, I think that won’t be a problem. Regardless of how fond you and Ozpin are of me.” Tai said.

“I’ll have to convince him of that when he wakes up, he’s going to be even more disgusted with himself. More self loathing is not what he needs.” Qrow needed a drink, instead he sighed. “We need to figure out sleeping arrangements.”

“I’ve got some hammocks and bug nets you and Ozpin can use.” Tai got up and left getting them.

Qrow went back outside happy to find Ozpin exactly where he left him, still in a magically induced sleep. He walked over and knelt balancing on the balls of his feet. _Gods above he really hasn’t changed._ He really did look exactly the same as he did when they had been separated, he really only was twenty two. Had the circumstances been different he would have been a good match for Ruby, someone powerful enough to protect her and stand by her side and someone Tai trusted. He reached out and brushed a bright long silver lock off Oz’s face, his hair was longer now, shaggy too, his bangs came down to his cheek bones. Qrow couldn’t help but smile softly, he was so happy to have his Oz back, even if looking at him made him feel old. “Guezz you make me feel like a dusty old crow now.”

“You are a dusty old crow.” Tai walked over hammocks and nets over his arms, he looked down and it was like getting punched in the gut. He could see his Oz, the kid he had taught to fight, the one that had followed him around town begging for piggy back ride. His brain tried to connect this face to the man that had hurt his daughter but he couldn’t. He wanted to hate him, but he had memories starting from when Oz was four to the day he left to participate in the Overlords games.

He put the hammocks down and knelt on the other side of Oz across from Qrow. “You’re right.” He said his throat closing, he reached out and cupped Oz’s cheek, the curves fit into his hand exactly how they had twenty five years ago. “He is my Oz.”

Qrow could practically see the man he called Dad rise up in Tai, maybe this would be easier than he thought. “Come on, we should get the hammocks setup, we don’t want to die by spider bite or scorpion venom, very undignified for a pair of Heros.”

Taiyang laughed and they set up the hammocks and nets between the trees, they had been used like this before so the pair made quick work of setting up hammocks. Tai tied them in place while Qrow ran a thick rope over head between them and hanged the net off it of. Once done they moved back to Ozpin. “You want to wake him up?” Tai asked.

“No.” Qrow said flatly. “I put him to sleep because he was cycling.”

“Ah. Okay then, you get his feet.” Tai knelt by his head and picked him up under his shoulders.

“Alright.” Qrow hooked his arms behind Oz’s knees.

“Three, two one.” They heaved picking him up. “Good Gods he hasn’t gotten any lighter.” Tai groused.

They put in him the hammock before Qrow spoke again. “He’s about the same old man, you’re just setting into retirement nicely.”

Tai punched him in the bicep then pulled up the edges of the hammock and pulled them over Oz, buttoning them together so Oz would fall out if he rolled over in his sleep.

“Ow.” Qrow said with a smirk and rubbed his arm like Tai had hurt him, though it had only been a love tap. As he started doing the buttons by Oz’s feet, Tai rolled his eyes, then fixed the bug net. Gathering it up and tieing so no spiders could get in.

Before they left Qrow waved his hand and lifted his spell from Oz, thankful he remained asleep. Tai whispered. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” Qrow replied and they pair headed in to have a late dinner as the sun sank below the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

    _“Then the Overlord pulled her back impaling her on his cock, oh the sweet scream.-”_ Oz’s eyes flew open and he thrashed against whatever was binding him. The buttons on the hammock popped open and he fell to the ground with a _Thud,_ the net parted with a tug and he crawled away from it. He curled up and grabbed his silver hair pulling at it till it hurt. “No, no, no.” He whimpered, that hadn’t been him! Oh but it was, his cock being shoved into her unwilling body, he panted and stared at the sandy ground, the memory playing behind his eyes.

    Hands were on him, familiar hands, Qrow, Qrow was here. Oz all but threw himself into his brothers embrace, squeezing his eyes shut and tucking his face to Qrows neck. He wrapped his arms around Qrow’s torso and tried to take deep breaths.

    Qrow had awaked to the thud of Oz hitting the ground, seeing him try to crawl away from his own demons gave him a pretty good idea of what was going on. He hugged Oz tightly, rested his cheek against the silver haired man’s head. He didn’t know how to help him, Oz was as much a victim in this as Ruby but her position was the easier one to help with. It was barely dawn and the air was still very cool, as Qrow rubbed up and down his back, he spoke softly. “Ruby and Tai will still be asleep, lets get you a bath.”

    Oz nodded and the pair made their way slowly into the house, Qrow still holding him. Qrow zipped into the bathroom for a moment and when he came out his pockets bulge here and there. He gestured for Oz to go in, “I’ll wait here.”

    Oz nodded eyes dim and closed the door behind him, he could see that Qrow had rummaged through the drawers. It only took a moment of looking for him to see that Qrow had taken anything sharp from him. Trust Qrow to read his mind, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and started the bath. The red eyed man had put out a new washcloth and soap bar as well. He yanked off his fine dusty clothes, what he wouldn’t give for just some plain cotton or linen stuff. Those were familiar textures they’d help, he didn’t look down as he stepped into the tub as it filled. As the water slowly rose Oz drew up his legs and squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of the rushing water and the feel of it rise against his skin helped keep the memories at bay.

    Oh Gods what he was going to do? How on earth could he make it right? He couldn’t stay as much as he longed to be near Taiyang, Ruby needed her father and he needed to be as far away from her as possible. Maybe he could cut off his hands? Would that be acceptable penance? He didn’t think Qrow would let him, but there were lots of sharp things around the Tower. If he went for an artery in his thigh, that would probably be enough. The water was mid way up his torso, he turned it off and grabbed the soap and washcloth and started cleaning.

    He would probably still have to fight, maybe he could throw himself on his enemies swords. Yeah that could work, death by impalement and Qrow wouldn’t be able to stop him. As these thoughts cycled in his head he rubbed his skin harder and harder with the cloth. He rubbed till it turned raw and red, he washed his member till it hurt. Eventually Qrow knocked on the door and told him to hurry up, he rinsed and didn’t even notice his skin as he drained the tub, dried and got dressed again.

    When he opened the door Qrow took one look at him and sighed, but pushed pass him to return the razor and other objects he had taken. He grabbed Oz by the forearm and pulled him back to the living room while muttering. “You’re not going to make this easy are you?”

    Oz didn’t know what he meant by that, he would make it easier for everyone, better for everyone once he found way to take his life. Ruby wouldn’t be afraid of him anymore, Tai wouldn’t have to live with one of his students being a disgrace to the title of Hero. Qrow would be free to live his life, however he wanted.

    Qrow walked over to the armoury, he had packed both their armours and he grabbed the sack holding Oz’s and offered it to him.

    The silver haired man wanted nothing to do with that armour, but at Qrow’s steely glare he took it and shouldered the sack. Qrow did the same with this own and led the way out of the house.

    “Where are we going?” Oz asked following behind his now elder.

    “To your Tower, you’ve unfinished business there and I want to meet my daughter.” Qrow said and Oz stopped in his tracks, Qrow turned at stared at his friend.

    “I don’t want to go there.” Oz said, he didn’t want to be the Overlord, he wanted it all gone. “Gnarl has words that he could-.”

    “Not even Gnarl is bold enough to try something with me there and if he does I’ll cleave him in two.” He tapped the claymore over his shoulder, he walked over and reached out grasping Oz by the upper arm. “Remember what I said about doing the right thing? Well this is it. There are still corrupted Hero’s out there that need killing and you are the best option right now. Unlike me you have the Tower Heart, you can absorb the Evil energy and it wouldn’t change who you are.”

    Oz shook his head, it was that damn Tower that started this whole mess. If he had just been a little smarter than he would have never joined the games and none of this would have happened.

    Qrow sighed and went to him, he grabbed Oz’s forearm and squeezed gently. “Please Oz, I don’t want to kill those Heros on my own and you don’t want to let that level of Evil Energy run amok. After this mess is cleaned up you can hide for as long as you like.”

    The Silver haired man knew Qrow as right, he didn’t want to expose Qrow to that level of Evil Energy. He was still the best choice, after the Heros were dead, then he’d find some quiet spot to hang himself. “Alright.” He said in a soft shaken voice.

    With that they set off, striding beside Qrow was very comforting he eased his heart even as his memories clouded his mind.

 

* * *

 

    They stepped through the Tower Gate and into the Throne room. Oz hadn’t spent any gold on it, if it wasn’t arms or armour he hadn’t spent any gold at all. It hadn’t struck him as important, the cool grey stone of the hall was bare and the throne plain.

    Jewel sat in a cage half asleep as the sun flowed into the room behind the two men. She woke up and looked surprised between the two of them, she saw Ozpin’s eyes and fear raced through her. She had heard what the Overlord had done to the other Heros.

    Ozpin put his armour down by the stairwell the lead down to the Forge. “Giblet!” He called down, he heard the “Yes Master!” From the Minion and in no time at all the Brown Minion raced up the stairs.

    “Clean it.” He nodded at the sack holding his armour.

    “Yes Master!” He grabbed the sack and heaved it over his shoulder, it would have been comical if Giblet hadn’t done it so easily.

    Oz knew he was just stalling, he couldn’t let Jewel go and he couldn’t leave her alive. He looked over to her eyes dim, he walked over to her cage and opened it.

    “You’re letting me go?” Jewel asked in a high fearful voice as Ozpin grabbed her by the throat.

    “I can’t.” Oz spun her around so she had to back to him and took her chin in one hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” he whispered and snapped her neck with a jerk of his arms. He felt the Evil Energy build in her but he started to absorb it before it could explode.

    Qrow felt the spike in Evil Energy and watched Oz absorb the black energy, Jewel faded away into energy that then disappeared. Oz threw his head back and groaned, there was more in her then the others and he absorbed it during its building phase so none of it leaked out into the surrounding area.

    Oz crumpled and braced himself against the ground, focusing on channeling the energy into the Tower Heart. Evil energy couldn’t turn someone Evil, that required actions from the person. It was how he had gone this long without being corrupted, even with the energy he’d be absorbing. He’d been saving lives, helping people, protecting rather than destroying.

    Gnarl came rushing up from the Tower Heart cavern, he had felt a spike in Evil Energy. “Sire?” He noticed Jewel was gone and he looked Qrow over, he looked much the same has he had twenty five years ago.

    Qrow put himself between Gnarl and Oz, reaching up he tapped a finger against his claymore. Gnarl gulped at the clear threat, Qrow most definitely had not changed. “You okay Oz?” He turned lowering his arm and walking over to his friend.

    Oz let Qrow help him up, the Overlord glorified in absorbing the power now it reminded him of all the Evil he had done both real and imagined. He was so tired, he could barely think of all the memories constantly swarming in his mind. It had gotten worse as soon as they left the desert, it was home. This place was a prison, a trap he had fallen into and now was bound too.

    Qrow held him by the middle of his back, “Come on, I can feel how tired you are. Let’s get you back to bed, I’ll magic you back to sleep.”

    “Okay.” Oz said mutely leaning slightly on Qrow as they walked up to the private quarters.

 

* * *

 

    Ruby woke up groggy but safe and warm, snuggled into Tai’s chest. They hadn’t talked last night, he had just cleaned her up and wrapped her up in his embrace. They were in his room this time, she didn’t like her’s right now. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut pain still radiated from her hips, she grabbed Tai’s tunic and balled it in her fists.

    Tai hadn’t been sleeping, he had been listening to Qrow and Oz come and go. He was glad they left, he didn’t think Ruby would be able to even look at Oz right now. As much as he tried to forgive Oz for what the Overlord had done it was all to fresh. He had a feeling they all needed time, Ruby need to heal, Oz needed to process all his memories. He was going to be vulnerable and violitale till he came to terms with what happened and his lot in life. He felt Ruby stir and started to pet up and down her back his hand never going below her ribs.

    The Silver eyed woman shuddered softly, he hadn’t come in time to save her. “What happened?”

    Taiyang squeezed his eyes shut and hugged her. “I couldn’t beat him, I had to teleport and get Qrow. I’m out of practice and the best I could do was not get dusted. I’m sorry, I’m sorry we took so long.”

    “So you and Qrow beat him?” Ruby dared to hope, hope that she’d never have to see him again.

    Gods it hurt to tell her the truth, he had told her stories about Qrow and Ozpin, they had practically been bedtime stories. Ozpin the Just and Qrow the Valiant, kicking ass and taking names. Two perfect Heros, the embodiments of what a Hero should be but rarely ever were. Ruby had always loved those stories, she had always wanted to be a Hero herself. It killed him to shatter that, to tell the truth he’d have to bring one of her Hero’s very low. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly forcing himself to stay calm. “No, we didn’t.”

    “But-.” Ruby interrupted confused.

    Tai talked over her and she shut up. “The Overlord was Ozpin.” He shook his head, “Is Ozpin.” he corrected himself.

    Ruby wasn’t sure she could take more world shattering admissions, she had never seen Ozpin so she couldn’t have recognized him. “What else happened?”

    “As soon as he saw Qrow he remembered who he was, Qrow went to him as he looked like he was moments away from clawing his own face open. I can only guess what was going through his head, but he ended up throwing up a lot, I know Oz and I think it’s safe to say he’s very disgusted with himself. He said he was sorry but my brain had started working again by that point and you were my first concern. He and Qrow stayed the night, they are gone now though.” Tai added the last bit as an afterthought, he felt she would take comfort in knowing he was gone.

    Ruby tried to work through that, she knew the stories about Ozpin he had been a prodigy. Everything a Hero was supposed to be, she had looked up to him. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mind connected the Hero from the story to the man she remembered grunting behind her. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes open, Tai had taught her to focus on what was before her to help her keep from remembering.

    Tai felt her struggle with all this and started petting her back, giving her another sensation.

    She remember looking at Ozpin’s face for the first time, he’d be so noble handsome. She should have guessed he wasn’t just some random person then… wait, she thought back on that encounter. How he had flipped so rapidly between emotions that kiss, her first kiss. Ruby touched her lips with two fingers, that had been so gentle. Was it possible that maybe that had been Ozpin from the stories? That aspect had never shown again, could it be because he hadn’t remembered who he was at the time? What if… what if the person who had assaulted her, wasn’t Ozpin but someone else wearing his skin? A Hero wouldn’t hurt her, but they would kiss like that.

    “What are you thinking sweety?” Tai asked she’d calmed down.

    Ruby took a deep breath, she never told her dad about any details. This first time was enough in the past she could talk about it and it was different enough from the others it didn’t trigger her. “The first time was different, he was gentle to being with, he talked to me and he sounded different. He was kind and he asked my name, said he wouldn’t hurt me, he made me feel good before… taking his pleasure. He kissed my lips at one point he was so gentle, he gave me to time to adjust for the first little while he was… good.” She bit her lip. “Do you think maybe that, that Ozpin had been there then. With the other times he’s always been angry with me, maybe that stopped him from coming out.”

    Tai frowned. “That’s a slippery slope to fall down Ruby.”

    “I know, I’ve read ‘Rehabilitating your Princess’, I’m just curious. If he was as disgusted as you said, then maybe he has been just as … violated as I have been. Maybe he couldn’t stop it.” Ruby tried to recall how often his mannerisms had changed, she lost count pretty quick.

    Tai sighed. “I did speak with Qrow, who had talked to Oz and he did confirm what you have noticed. Ozpin did try to help, did try to be Good and he was very limited, the best he could do was try and be merciful.”

    “So I can’t blame him for it.” Ruby said, if she was going to blame anyone it would be the last Overlord who stole Oz away from Tai.

    “You are being astoundingly understanding.” Tai knew he had raised a very intelligent woman but he hadn’t know that she was this empathetic.

    “Well maybe I won’t go that far, I won’t blame him for now. But I do want to see what he does and if he proves to be Evil. Then I’ll blame him and try to kill him the next chance I get.” Ruby looked up to her Dad. “That sound like a good middle ground?”

    The raised brow and smile, made Tai smile. “It does. Are you hungry?”

    “Yeah.” Ruby nodded and they got up, Tai carrying Ruby back to living room before going to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

    Once he was gone Ruby rubbed her belly, she still hurt inside and out but she was healing. She was glad she had that talk with her Dad, maybe someday she’d be able to tell him about the other times too. He’d understood when she said she didn’t want to sleep in her own bed, she’d stay with him till he got a new one made.

    She took a deep calming breath, her whole bedroom seemed tainted now, she imagined she could smell him every time she went inside. Little details stood out in her mind when Tai had taken her last night before she spoke up. The papers on her desk had been crinkled by his helm and gauntlets, the bed had been moved forward in a long scraping motion the ground scored by it. The bedding was torn from his armour and the dents in the clay from where his hip armour had hit the ground stood out like beacons. She rubbed her belly again and looked over at Tai’s rocking chair, it was just the same as always.

    Ruby tried to rationalize what had happened, the Overlord had raped her again, fact one. Fact two, the Overlord was in some way shape or form Ozpin, but Ozpin might not be him. Fact three she knew he could be just as kind as he was brutal. Fact four he’d never touch her again, heck unless she got really bold he’d probably never even see her again. Yes she intended to figure him out, but that didn’t mean he’d see her do it. Fact five she needed her powers back, she refused to let this break her.

    She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her Dad had always told her she was strong. That she could conquer any obstacle, this was just one more obstacle and she refused to let it break her. She focused on her mana, that part of her magic was fine. She refused to think about how part of her magic had been taken from her, how slowly that part was healing. No, she called on what she had and wrapped it around her like a blanket.

    Tai stopped in the doorway silently watching silver light envelope his daughter, he smiled glad that she had chosen not to wallow in what happened. No instead she had decided to push on, to keep moving forward. He watched the crescent bruise on her neck disappear and when she stood up with a triumphant look on her face, Taiyang knew she would be okay.

    They sat back down and as Ruby munched on her oatmeal and fruit breakfast with enthusiasm, deciding what she wanted to do with the day. “Dad,” she started slowly. “I want to spar.”

    Tai’s brow shot up. “Honey it was only yesterday, it’s a bit-”

    “Soon.” The Silver Eyed Warrior raised a brow. “No, I am healed. We’ll take it slow because you’re out of practice but I want to remind myself that I can fight. That I can defend myself, I know my powers will take more the shear determination to get back. But I am a Silver Eyed Warrior! I refuse to be the Princess in the Tower that needs saving!” She finished her food and stood up with a hand on her hip and a grin on her face.

    Tai stirred his oatmeal watching the dried fruit go round and round, he looked up to and smiled. Well she was right, he did need the practice, they’d go with that excuse.

 

* * *

 

    Yang knocked timidly on the door, she knew the Overlord was back she could hear voices from beyond the door. She wanted to ask him for something, something that had bothered her for her entire life.

    A man she didn’t know with red eyes opened the door, but they were exactly the same shade as Weiss’s eyes so she guessed that this was Qrow. She watched the man look her up and down his eyes lingering for a moment on her breasts before the snapped up to her eyes again. He stepped out of the way and let her into the room.

    Yang felt like an intruder, she’d never been in the Overlord’s bedroom before. Part of her expected riches and jewels the best his domain could give, she did not expect the large empty space with obsidian carved stone walls. It had a large square bed a rug around it, a dresser for common clothes which to her amazement he was wearing right now. Lastly was a large bookshelf full of dusty old tombs many of which had magic runes on the sides. Lastly was a table with three chairs empty, though Qrow had clearly just been sitting on one. The Overlord wasn’t facing her, he had a closed book in his hands and as she stepped into the room she could read. “The Brother’s Grimm.” As the title, she had to work not to frown, what was the Overlord doing with a children’s book?

    Qrow closed the heavy stone door behind them with a boom, Yang near jumped out of her skin. “My Lord.”  
    “Ozpin.” Oz said softly but clearly, he took a deep breath. “My name is Ozpin, I don’t want to hear you or Weiss call me.” He swallowed. “Overlord, unless we have a unwelcome visitor.” He had brought the persona of Ozpin back into him, they no longer needed to be separate but he didn’t want Yang or Weiss calling him Oz. That name was for friends only and they weren’t friends acquaintances, more than anything else.

    Yang nodded unsure what to make of any of this, she decided to carry on with her request. “Si-, Ozpin would you permit me to leave the Tower? Taiyang is my father and I have never had the opportunity to meet him before.”

    “Of course you don’t have to ask,” Oz looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Just take a Brown or two and change into something more… sturdy. Send the Brown to the landmass west from the town and ask him to get Taiyang for an escort across the sand. I’d rather you not get eaten by a sandworm.”

    Yang couldn’t help but smile and she curtised. “Thank you.. Ozpin.” She nodded to Qrow and departed after the door closed behind her Qrow said. “Well she’s a fine creature, how did you resist? Though I amazed she didn’t stir up any memories, she's like a female version of Tai.”

    “She’s Salem’s daughter, _He_ was tempted but the fact that she’s Salem’s left a bad enough taste in my mouth and that crossed over.” He winced. “And _He_ was already fixated on Ruby when I met Yang, she was more appealing than Yang.”

    Qrow left it at that, instead walked over and sat beside Oz on the bed, he nodded at the book. “Any of those help?”

    The silver haired man nodded, opening the book again. “Beauty and the Beast, The Four Maidens, The Warrior Goddess Silven, I keep getting memories of Mom or Tai reading them to us.”

    “And?” Qrow asked looking down to the page, Oz had it opened to a coloured illustration of Silven. She was a Silver Eyed Warrior with hair like leaping flames and huge silver wings.

    Ozpin traced a wing with one finger, tilting his head to the side very slightly. “They help, so does thinking about a Silver Eyes that’s not.” He bit his bottom lip. “You know. I’m trying to recapture what made them my favourite story, trying to think about them like I used too.” He was trying to recapture them as just a story, something distant unobtainable and beautiful. Something to be admired but never touched, he shook his head. Everytime he almost had it, memories of the screams came back, how he had defiled one. Qrow hadn’t let him out of his sight, he had the Minions remove anything sharp or pointy from the room, then they had just been talking. Once the red eyed man had got him going, the words just poured from Oz as he told Qrow everything that had happened since he woke up.

    Qrow had just sat quietly and listened, asking the occasional question for clarification. Once Ozpin ran out of things to say, Qrow had plucked the book from the shelf. Oz had taken them from Heaven’s Peak, William had a impressive library and Oz loved books.

    Lunch had come and gone, while Oz read the old tales frequently closing his eyes to just enjoy a memory as they awoke. Sometimes they talked again, about a missadventure or their fondest memory associated with a fairy tale. Talking with Qrow helped, the man was an excellent listener and always seemed to be able to tell when Oz was moments from relapsing.

    Qrow spoke up again saying softly. “You know that won’t help.”

    Ozpin closed his eyes and shook his head. “It’s better than thinking that I know where one is right now.” He snapped the book shut, set it on the bed and got up. “What I have done to one.” Magic crackled along his skin as his emotions rose, anger, disgust and guilt all focused upon himself being chief among them.

    Qrow remained seated, he was trying to be the calm point in the growing storm that was Oz. Everytime he thought Oz might be making progress, he fell again like this. The actions he had done as the Overlord had almost always been tempered by the persona of Ozpin. Ruby was really the only point where the Overlord had been strongest. Much of it was just bad luck, Ruby appearing during a fight or was close after, when the Overlord’s blood was up and his control strong. Qrow had managed to pry the details of each encounter from Oz, partly because he wanted to figure what triggered what, how control had moved from the Overlord to Ozpin. He’d never say it, but he also wanted to make sure that nothing in Oz had changed. Being corrupted by the Overlord, hearing that when he had been in control he had attempted to please Ruby helped. Between Oz and Ozpin, they’d managed the closest thing to making love as having the Overlord be a part of it had allowed.

    Oz had spoken at length about how beautiful Ruby’s eyes had been, how something so pure had helped him come forth out of the place the Last Overlord had put him. Qrow noticed but again wouldn’t say, that Ruby was a tigger now, good and bad. Bad because of what the Overlord had done to her, good because of how Oz viewed her, viewed the Silver Eyes. To him she represented all that was good in the world and what made him keep glancing around the room for something sharp that Qrow had forgotten. How he had harmed that purity and innocence, how the Overlord had taken something he would have cherished and destroyed the image Oz held of it.

    He watched Oz work himself up, he didn’t try to stop it, Oz needed to vent he could feel it. Reflecting on all this, Qrow decided he need to talk to Tai and see how Ruby was doing. If she was doing well, letting Oz see her, if only from a distance. As the deal would probably go and probably without Ruby’s knowledge, would likely go a very long way to help Oz he hoped. He got up, put the book back on the shelf and wove a shield over it, then extend the black shield to cover everything in the room.

    Turning back toward Oz he cracked his knuckles, Oz had been the mage of their pair. His disappearance had forced Qrow to improve his own magic. He wrapped himself in shadows and sent out a few shadow clones, black silhouettes that he could command.

    “Oz.” He called out, and brushed his bangs back out of his face.

    Ozpin turned to see Qrow and smiled, knowing exactly what his friend was getting at. He called on his magic and blasted a wave of energy at Qrow.

    Qrow smiled and teleported into the space of one of his shadow clones, sending more out upon the floor. “Come on Oz, surely you can do better than that.”

    Ozpin grinned calling up more magic, he raised a hand and blasted him with lightning. Again Qrow teleported to another clone and gave a mocking bow. Oz laughed and threw a fireball at him, Qrow again teleported and it became a game. Much later they would coin it ‘Whack a Crow’, thankfully it was a game that Ozpin would never win.

    Spell after spell, formal ones like fireball or incinerate, to the wild ones of Evil energy and raw mana that made up Ozpin’s personal brand of magic. Tai was a sand mage, Qrow was a shadow and blood mage, Ozpin was a electro mage, he was limited in the tower, but give him an open field and a couple minutes to make a storm… well very little survived Ozpin the Just, when he brought the lightning down.

On and on, the game went Ozpin’s spells getting sloppier, but his grin never faded as Qrow started to blow raspberries at him when he got slower.

“Over here!” Qrow saved from across the room as Ozpin spun chest heaving. Qrow as only a little better, his shield was taking the brunt of Ozpin’s magic so he didn’t trash the room. He could tell Ozpin was wearing out though, he had no idea how long it had been, though it had been several hours he wasn’t aware of that. He licked his dry lips, he cut his wrist with a talon and fed a little blood magic into the shield he had a feeling this next spell would be a doozy. Then as Ozpin tried to catch is breath, his hair sticking to his head as he was covered in sweat. Qrow shouted with a smile. “Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!”

Ozpin roared! “LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!” He raised both hands blue lightning cracking out from his chest, his eyes brightened shining light blue and with a thundering BOOM. He unleashed everything he had left on Qrow, a massive cracking wave of pure energy.

Qrow teleported to a clone behind Ozpin again, the silver haired maintained the energy for a long moment before giving out and stumbling forward.

Ozpin pressed a hand to his forehead he was hot and sweaty, the room spun. “Oops.” He managed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Qrow drew his shield in created a larger clone out of it that caught Oz in its arms. He directed the clone to set Ozpin on the bed, the huge man didn’t even stir to exhausted to even twitch. The red eyed man smiled at his handy work and lifted his wrist to suck on the cut. Blood magic was high risk, high reward and most praticationars usually ended up burned alive but the common foke. Or turned inside out by their own magic, or exploded, or turned into a puddle of bloody goo. It wasn’t a popular magic for a lot of reasons, needless to say it had a nasty reputation, though anything with real power usually did. “Sleep well Oz.”

With that he left the room closing the doors behind him with a softly, he turned and saw Weiss and Gnarl staring slack jawed at him. “What?” He asked with a raised brow.

“You just. How.” Gnarl stared at the man he had vastly underestimated.

In a moment of childlike awe, Weiss said eyes wide with a silly grin. “Cool!”

Qrow blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a hand, people didn’t compliment him on his magic. “Thanks kiddo.”

Weiss bit her lip, she was a little shorter than her father though they had the same build and eyes. Though her hair was white to his black, she wasn’t sure when she first saw him. He had a very uncouth, with a dusty, rough and tumble look to him, but he did just outlast man with the power of the Tower Heart behind him. So she could respect him. “So uh, Mister Qrow, do you maybe want to have a cup of tea?”

Qrow smiled, he hadn’t know how to approach his daughter. “Yes please thank you.” Weiss offered her arm and the two walked to her rooms.

Gnarl on the other hand walked over and peaked into Ozpin’s rooms, his eyes widened as he saw they were in a perfect state. Qrow had not only outlasted Ozpin, but had taken all of the damage as well. He swallowed thinking, Qrow had no Evil energy for the first time in Gnarl’s long life he wondered at what being Evil really meant, what defined Evil.

 

* * *

 

_Salem hummed as she entered her hidden laboratory, her belly was swollen with child. The room was more of a wide arena with a work station off to one side high above the rest, so she could look down on her creations. Large bookcases held one ancient powerful book after another, there was everything an alchemist could need. Torture tools, potions, poisons, tables covered in papers and experiments. In the centre of this elevated lab was a stone table and upon that table slept Salem’s latest experiment._

_“Hello Ozpin.” Salem cooed at his sleeping form, walking over and running a hand through his short thick black hair. “I know you can hear me in there.” She kissed his temple. “I’m almost done with you.” She smiled petting his hair. “Still I want you to hear this before I test you. I almost picked you, you are bigger, taller and stronger than Qrow. Really perfect consort material, I know you would have given me a fine strong child. But I had a better idea,” she walked around him and ran a finger down his neck over to his chest. “Qrow’s a roamer and not really Overlord material, not like you are.” She admired his bare chest, she had him only in breeches and boots. “So I decided to take Qrow’s bloodline now,” she stroked her swollen belly. “And to have a girl a little magic has made sure it will be female, in cause you are wondering.” She sat on the edge of the stone bed. “You are just a spare, if anything happens to me and I am separated from the Tower Heart, I can’t have it exploding. But,” she petted her belly. “Maybe after I get another daughter from Taiyang.” She giggled. “Qrow told me about him, he sounds very fine. Maybe once they are grown I’ll wake you up and let them have turns, it saves me from having to find them worthy partners. Finding you and Qrow was far too much work, though.” She licked her lips. “Maybe I’ll have a go before I put you in a coffin, just for the fun of it.”_

_Ozpin couldn’t move and he wasn’t really sleeping but forced still by her magic. If he could move he was sure he’d be very ill this moment, she was letting him be himself right now but he knew that wouldn’t last. He felt her fingers back on his temples, “Now then my lovely Ozpin, I just need to make a few more changes.” and sank her power and mind into his._

_Salem glanced around the dark room she had made in Ozpin’s mind, save one dull white light in the middle that lit Oz she smiled at the chained to a stone bed very like the one he was laying on in reality was Oz. Save the bed was vertical so he was always pressing forward against his chains. The chains bound him across his chest, stomach, thighs, calves as well as additional ones around his ankles and wrists. Lastly one wrapped around his neck, she could have cuffed him but this way if he struggled there would be more pain._

_She walked up to him and touched a finger to his forehead and he screamed with pain as she turned his own magic on him, electroting him. She kept him writhing against his chains for a long minute or two watching him bleed before stopping, she smiled as he opened his eyes panting._

_“What was that for?” He snarled._

_“I didn’t like the way you were glaring at me.” Salem said sweetly and turned away from him calling out. “Overlord!”_

_The Overlord stepped into the light, Oz turned his face to the very thing he hated most. The Overlord looked like him but with orange eyes, he wore black twisted armour with sharp warped spikes of corruptions growing out of his shoulders._

_Salem beckoned him closer, he came like a mindless drone, she tapped on her chin with a finger. “Now what are you missing? What parts of Oz have I forgotten? I’ve got his instinct for violence, I thought I have to make that one stronger but nooo you had plenty of that in you. I’ve got your cunning, I made you more stubborn. I’ve stripped away your love and compassion, what else do I need to do.” She snapped her fingers. “Silly me LUST, I can’t have an Overlord who doesn’t want to fuck!”_

_She turned back to Oz and drover her hand through his chest, he SCREAMED as she rummaged around in his soul. There was an awful wet tearing sound as she ripped out a aspect of Oz, it took the form of a red ghost of himself. Her eyes widening as she saw Oz lust. She smile and put the red spectral piece of Oz into the Overlord, her toys chest expanded and he smiled at her._

_Salem licked her lips and looked up at the Overlord. “My my, my girls will be in for a very good time.”_

_Oz barely noticed his he tried to breath, she’d done this over and over, tear bits of him out. She said once it was easier than just killing off aspects of him, she’d make something new and give it control of his body. Her finally triumph would be that he would see and remember everything the Overlord did as his own memories. He felt so tired all the time, like he was fading away._

_Salem nodded and looked over to him satisfied with her bindings. “I think we are done here.” With that she withdrew from his mind._

_Back in the living world she stretched and rolled her shoulders, glancing around she saw that her minion still hadn’t gotten her test subjects. She tisked but this could work in her favour, seeing Oz’s aspect of Lust had turned her on. She adjusted the spell holding Oz in place, then removed her clothing, then climbed nimbly onto the stone bed._

_He opened his eyes and looked at her, fear racing through him he could do nothing but watch as she undid the laces of his breeches and pulled out his flaccid cock._

_She looked up at him and smiled. “Isn’t this what you wanted Ozy? Hmm?” She started to work him, the spell did nothing to stop blood flow._

_He closed his eyes, nope he had no interest in this he didn’t want to see her full plump breasts or the slight swell of her belly where Qrow’s child grew._

_“Oh no you don’t, I want you to look at me.” Another adjustment to the spell and Oz was forced to look at her, he could blink but he couldn’t close his eyes. He was forced her watch her play with a breast as she worked him with the other hand. He was male, he couldn’t help it, he started to grow hard at the sight of her. She was still beautiful, if only he had known the Evil hidden behind that beauty._

_“Oh good boy!” Salem purred as he harded under her touch. “I knew you still wanted me.” She moved down slightly and bent down to kiss his cock, flicking her hair out of the way._

_Oz grit his teeth as she took him into her mouth and sucked softly, he wished he could be ill. She hummed and he tensed his arms, he wanted to rip her off him._

_It didn’t take only for Salem to be satisfied with his performance, she moved back up kneeling above him, she held his cock with one hand and lowered herself slowly down onto it. “Ohhh.” She moaned. “And here I thought it didn’t get much better than Qrow.”_

_How she could feel so good, Oz didn’t know, how she could be wet and ready after so little he again didn’t know. He felt very very sick, she couldn’t just settle for raping his mind and soul, she just had to have his body too. He wished he could close his eyes, fight back, do just about anything other then having to watch his cock slide into the vile woman._

_“Oh yes, you truly are wonderful.” Salem moaned as she eased herself the whole way down. She leaned forward and braced her hands on his chest and started to ride him, making little pleased noises in a low voice._

_Oz didn’t know if he should give into pleasure so he’d lose the boner, or if he should try and hold off so she didn’t get mad at him. He opted for the middle ground, if he had to watch her, then he’d watch her for when she’d orgasm, so he could follow her then and hopefully she wouldn’t want to go again._

_Salem worked herself on him with growing vigor for a long while, her skin growing slick with sweat. When she came Oz thought about some pretty tavern girl he was sweet on back home and followed her, spilling his seed in a single unenthusiastic shot._

_She moaned happy feeling him throb and slowly got off him, drawing the moment out. Oz stared at the ceiling rather then watch her move around for a clean cloth, cleaning herself then him. Before cleaning him and fixing his breeches, she had just gotten dressed again when five Browns came into the room, dragging a few chained men into the area below the lab._

_Salem smiled happy. “Perfect timing! Now then.” She leaned over and kisses Oz’s lips, long and slow before whispering in his ear, her lips brushing it. “You have a domain to uphold.”_

_Oz’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as they closed for a moment. He felt the spell holding his release but even as he had his freedom, he was locked away as the Overlord in his mind washed through him and took control._

_The Overlord sat up slowly, mechanically and stood he looked down at Salem and waited. She smiled and walked over to a table and picked up a large axe, she offered it to him. “Go down there and kill them.”_

_The Overlord took the axe and walked over to the ledge and jumped down into the arena. He landed with a boom and started towards the peasants._

_“Please Lord, we’ll do whatever you say!” One grovelled falling to his knees._

_Chop, Slice, Cleave, their bodies fell to the ground and blood pooled around his boots._

_Salem clapped her hands. “Perfect! Beautiful! So vicious!” She walked down from the ledge and called out him when she stood by the doorway. “Come.”_

_The Overlord obeyed and followed her out into the Tower Heart cavern._

_“Ah Gnarl perfect timing, do you like my new toy?” She gestured at The Overlord. “I just finished him!”_

_“A fine specimen my Lady.” Gnarl said, looking the spare up and down._

_Salem turned to The Overlord. “You will do everything Gnarl says when I am gone.”_

_The Overlord bowed. “Yes my Lady.”_

_Both Salem and Gnarl smiled at the perfect servant, they set off to the tombs. There were only a few coffins most Overlord died in the field. She had a few Browns open a coffin and clean the bones out._

_“Get in.” She ordered._

_The Overlord obeyed and got comfortable before closing his eyes._

_Within his mind he heard the Browns slide the lid back in place and knew he only had a few moments to act if he wanted to have a chance at getting his body back. “OZPIN!” He called out._

_“You called?” A VERY damper version of Oz materialized out of the darkness. He wore a unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. With black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants, his hair was still a mess but otherwise he gave the appearance of being comfortable in any high level of society. Which was exactly what he had been made for, he was the face Oz wore when dealing with the world._

_“You heard didn’t you?” Oz glared and shook his head. “Think you can work with the Overlord?”_

_Ozpin scrunched up his face in distaste, “You want me to work with that animal?”_

_“Well I’m stuck, I told you to hide and this was why! Think you can do some Good?” Oz strained against his chains._

_Ozpin walked over and helped pulling on them, even as they cut into Oz’s skin. “Yes, I’ll slide into him when we awaken, if I’m quick he shouldn’t notice.”_

_Outside Salem’s stasis spell took hold and all thought censed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real messages today, only I am currently busy back at work and covering a lot of shifts while people are on holiday. Enjoy enjoy the story and thank you for all the support <3

    Tai and Ruby were sparing when a Brown minion raced up, him with his single bladed axes and Ruby with a longsword. Needless to say when the Minion raced up to them, Ruby nearly chopped it in two with a surprised shout.

    “NA!” It jumped out of the way and pointed at the gate. “Naa.”

    Tai held out his hand putting himself between Ruby and the Minion. “It must be from Qrow. Clearly he is asking for me so I’ll follow it.”

    “Okay, I’m just gonna go and put this away.” Ruby held up her sword, they had been at it for a few hours now, she was hot and tired.

    “Alright.” Tai and the Minion headed back to the gate.

    Ruby walked back into the house the land was still blistered by the Overlords power and hot beneath her bare feet. Had she been able to fly and see it from above, she would have thought the patterns beautiful. The house was silent as she walked in, she toed out of her boots and glanced around the bare walls and sighed. Since _he_ had been in it, the house seemed a little less safe, nothing had changed and yet she shuddered, everything had changed.

    The Silver eyed woman rubbed between her hips, it was a habit she was quickly developing. Worried and wondering, she didn’t think she was ready to have a child and she did worry what Ozpin would do if she _was_ carrying his child. She shook her head, it had been the Overlord who said those things not Ozpin and he was never coming here again. So long as she stayed put he would never know, either way.

    Ruby walked into the armoury and hung her sword on the wall, her Dad’s heavy plated armour was sat on the table. A cloth and small pouch of oil said that he had been putting more time into it. She frowned at that, her dad had kept his armour mostly on display keeping it in working order but not working on it actively. What was he thinking? She wondered if he was thinking about coming out of retirement, for a mage he was still very young he could return to the field, but where would that leave her?

    She shook her head, if he was planning anything big he would tell her about it. Ruby headed out to the bathroom to bathe but she stopped just as she reached for the door and looked down the hall. The door to her room had stayed closed since the Overlords visit, Tai had taken her there at first but quickly figured out that she couldn’t go in there.

    Ruby rubbed her belly again frowning thinking, she slowly stepped down the hall and pushed the door open with just two fingers. It slowly swung inwards, her gut screamed at her not to go in but she was determined she’d be strong! She stepped into the room her eyes didn’t get beyond the bed before she fell to her knees and cried. She covered her ears, she could hear the creaking of the bed, the slap of their skin.

    “It’s over, it’s over.” She whispered and forced her eyes open her vision blurred by tears. She shivered she could feel his rough hands on her, his grip so tight she bruised, the grunt he made when he forced himself inside.

    “No, no, no.” She fell back and scrambled backwards into the hall, but in her haste she had left the door open. She pressed her back against a hall and drew her legs up, curling into a ball. “It’s over, it’s over, he can’t hurt me anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Yang waited in the blistering heat, sweat had started to form beneath her skirts as she stood in the shade of the tower portal. The sand wasn't as unpleasant as she had thought it would be but she was low on patience due to the pair of browns circling her legs and grunting. It wasn't long thankfully before her eyes landed on a shadowy figure that strode towards the portal.

Tai watched the blond woman turn to him and raised his brow, smirking. Slowly as his eyes roamed that smile grew smaller before halting entirely his eyes growing wide as he realised he was looking at a younger female version of himself. His lips turned down into a scowl as he took in her stance. Who was her mother? Tai didn't fool himself, before Summer he had been free to make love to many women and had done so. However the woman before him gave no indication about who her maternal mother could be. This was going to be awkward.

Yang moved down off the plateau to meet him and paused in front of her father, her back straight and hands clasped together in front of her flowing dress. She tried to give off the Aura of a young well bred young women and gave her father a very small polite smile. Tai didn't miss the slight tremble in those slender hands. Her smile was small but appeared forced, her face just a little too tight, features set and frozen on the otherwise beautiful blonde.

Trying to put her at ease he scratched his own head lighter blonde hair messing it up even more, "You'd be my daughter." mindful of his dusty hands he watched his child walk towards him and he opened his arms in fathering acceptance. All children deserve love and he would open his arms to a stranger so why not the daughter he hadn’t known he had

Yang hadn't realized how much alike they would look. If she had been a bit taller and male they could have passed as brothers, maybe even fraternal twins as Tai Xiao-Long despite his age appeared so young. She had seen a bit of him through the Overlord’s helm but other then that had wondered why he was so accepting of her.

Yang felt the sudden the urge to throw herself into his arms, her father's arms was immersive. She even lifted her hands slightly to do so before remembering her place and clenched them together at her skirts. She had been raised a lady, she could not succumb to her desire to hug her father.

“Yang. Just Yang, I am the daughter of Salem.” She bowed her head slightly completely missing the shocked expression on her father's face. Tai schooled his anger, he and Salem had, had. Oh God, what was he to do.

Yang trembled inside at the emotionless look. Had she said something wrong, “Is everything okay?” was this how she would be rejected, because of who she had been carried by.

Tai saw the torn look in those lilac eyes and sighed, this was going to be more difficult than he thought. There would be many things the two of them would need to speak about and he wasn't sure how she would take it. Still this wasn't her doing and his daughter didn't deserve to feel his wrath for the deeds of her mother.

Brushing his hands somewhat clean of sand and dirt he tilted his head and took her clenched hands in his. The heat was supersizing, she was much like a fire that had been wrapped in flesh. Not the frozen silk Salem had portrayed that one night. "I am Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me father if you want.”

Yang simply nodded, the heat radiated from his hands just like her own. Her smile widened and some genuine happiness brightened her lilac eyes. All too soon the browns tugged at her skirts and she dropped her hands back down. Were they trying to tell her to go back to the Tower, she didn't want to, going back to that cold stone tower and having to listen to her half sister and being ignored by the Overlord wasn't appealing in the slightest.

Tai saw the downcast look on Yang's face and sighed. There was no way those browns would be going near his home especially while Ruby was there. Noticing a shift in the sand in the distance he grinned and stomped his foot into the sand in a pattern.

"What are you doing?" Yang raised a single brow

"You’re not wanting to go back yet are you?" He backed up away from the rocky ledge and Yang followed him.

"Well no but what does that have to do with you stomping in the sand." She asked confused.

"You’ll see." Calling up his sand magic he amplified his movements and stomped again in succession the ground beneath him began to tremble slightly.

Yang felt the tremors under her boots and both browns started howling in fear "Whatever you're doing, stop."

"Hey Yang, ever ridden a sand worm before?" Tai’s eyes flashed a deep gold his magic simmered under his skin.

"What is a sa-AHHHH!" The ground opened up and before she could blink she was being pulled into her father's arms. He had pulled her to him and jumped backwards away from the now gaping hole where some sort of creature burst out. Its exterior resembled the surrounding landscape helping it to blend into its natural environment. It was covered in coarse sand and reached an easy sixty meters in length and nine meters in width.

Yang gaped at the horrific sight, its whole front was one huge mouth and it swallowed the two browns that had been prowling around her skirts moments ago. They never even touched the side of its mouth as their howling echoed before it was cut off and the worm closed its jaws with a boom before falling back into the sand. Tai and Yang touched back down on the sand and before he could explain Yang jumped from his arms and raced across the sand towards the tower to escape the monstrous creature.

Tai simply sighed and called his magic again, his body glowed in golden sheen as he raced across the sands. Yangs footfalls should have appeared silent but the sandworms could only perceive vibrations in the ground since they were lacking in both eyes and ears to detect its food. With Yangs racing it found more food and started the lengthy process of turning its body to intercept her. Yang lifted her skirts higher and ran for her life, the creature was turning to face her and it's at its speed she would never reach the portal. Yang looked to the side and saw the gaping mouth mear foot away and screamed. For the second time that day Tai took Yang into his arms and jumped high into the sky, his silver eye magic lending some power into his jump before he and his daughter landed on the sandworms back.

Tai set Yang down on the worms scaled back before kneeling down and pulling up one of the large scales to his right. The worm turned to the left moving the scale as far away from the sand as possible, Tai moved so the lifted scale was before him and now the worm headed straight back towards his home away from the tower.  “Hold on!” Tai called back to the blond woman

“Are you crazy, what am I to hold on to!” Yang shouted as loudly as possible, she didn't dare try to get up or jump off the massive back.

“Well I’d find something.”

The worm started in the direction Tai had manipulated lifting the scales occasionally to ensure the creature didn't try to bury itself back into the sand. Yang widened her stance slightly and dropped her shoulders to keep her balance on the creatures back. It was so unladylike and yet a really comfortable positioning. She could feel the strength in the sandworms movements as it gained speed leading in a direction away from the portal.

The ride was surprisingly smooth and now that she thought about it what else didn't she know about her father. Salam had only told her so much, how she had tricked and seduced this powerful man into laying with her. All a sudden she felt self conscience about how her existence was probably causing this man such pain.

"Yang?"

Jerking her head up her father looked at her with kind eyes, did she deserve those? "Yes."

"It's a short ride but why don't you tell me something about yourself." Tai tried to make some small conversation.

"Well let’s see, I'm not sure what exactly you wish to know but I have been raised along with Weiss to be the next Overlord’s mistress. However it appears he doesn't find either of us fitting for that position so for the time being we are helping where we can to run the Tower until a time comes where a mistress is chosen."

"And how long were you at the Tower?" Tai tightened his hold of his magic, the raging fire inside of him at what Salem had planned for his daughter disgusted him. Had he known of her existence well….. He wasn't sure what he would have done but he would never had left her with that demon.

“Most of my life, when Mother vanished Weiss and I were also forced to leave. William the Paladin took me back to his home, thankfully Weiss avoided that."

Tai furrowed his brow at that, so if Ozpin hadn’t taken her in she’d still be in Heaven’s Peak given its state… did she have any other family? _Damn it Tai you are her family._ He wanted to smack his head against the scaly back but refrained instead he put more effort into guiding the sand worm and building up speed.

"Sir?" Yang covered her eyes for a moment when she felt the sand push up around her "What is it that you do? I was told you were a Hero."

Tai gave a dry chuckle. "Well officially I am a retired sand mage. This has been my home and work pretty much my whole life but now and then the need to call on me arises and I come out of retirement to deal with whatever threat comes my way.”

"Like when the Overlord came to your home."

Tai's eyes darkened with hate his mouth set firm, "Yes." thoughts of Ruby's condition plagued him, was it really alright to be leaving her so soon even for such a short while? They were making good time and would return to his home soon, he just hoped Ruby was still alright.

"So where is Salem now?"

"I do not know, she vanished when the Hero’s attacked the Tower. Gnarl has assumed she is dead, but she left instructions for me to go to the Tower when I was called for. That it was my duty." She reached up and held onto her hat, her long bright golden hair streaming out behind her.

"I take it you two didn't get along." Tai looked over his shoulder at Yang and saw her eyes flash with uncontrolled rage at the mention of her mother. Was it directed at him or..... And as quick as it had come it was gone again her features cooled like water poured over a hot pan. Now all that remained was a look of indifference and she shrugged.

“It matters not. My mother raised me, fed, clothed and housed me. She called on many a governess’s to instruct me on how to full fill my roles in life.”

“Did she not teach you to find your magic?”

“I have no magic. It was one of her many disappointments in me, although I seem to have inherited your looks magic did not find a hold in me.” Yang tried to straighten her posture to act and stand like a lady but the ‘smooth ride’ Tai had insisted on did not allow for the correct way of standing and she stumbled slightly before regaining her footing landing back into the more comfortable position in favor of falling onto her backside.

Tai smirked at that, finding one’s magic was situational, she had magic of that he was sure. She just needed a change of pace to find it maybe someone to help her in finding it, whether it was strong enough to be called forth and cultivated was the test. Tai caught sight of his home in the distance and readied himself.

“Yang come over here.” He waved her over and Yang carefully walked to stand next to her blonde father.

He held out his hand, “Ready.” like two fires she clasped his hand excitement flashing into her eyes.

Tai stomped onto the sandworm, pushing his magic downwards to allow the beast to re enter the sands. Once they were close enough he and Yang jumped from the back and landed in the soft sand. The giant sandworm gladly returned to its sandy underground and left its two passengers in the silent desert.

Yang tried to look around but instead experienced her first case of vertigo and almost threw up her breakfast right there. Covering her mouth and shutting her eyes against the dizziness she fell to her knees. No longer caring about appearances, after a few moments she felt Tai’s hand start rubbing her back, soothing the tremors.

“Oops, sorry about that, I often forget first time riders struggle with motion sickness. Still you did very well, good job.” Grinning widely at his child he let out a relieved sigh, her skin turned from a almost green back to pale pink though her cheeks flushed hotly under the praise. He had a feeling this young woman hadn’t been given enough praise in her life, something he hoped to remedy. He continued to rub between her shoulder blades in soothing circles, the heat from his hands warming up her chilled back.

Yang felt much better and smiled in return, no one had ever told her ‘good job’ before and it made her glow inside as her father praised her. Once she felt there was no immediate danger of vomiting she straightened her back and looked towards the white plastered building ahead of them on its high raised stony plateau.

“That's your house?”

“Yep, built every brick, it's not much but its home.” Yang liked the sound of that, home. The word floated around her head like bubbles and she started walking ahead before Tai caught her hand.

“Don't walk normally on the sand. The sand worms feel the vibration from repetitive steps.” Demonstrating he walked in front. “Make yourself walk in uneven steps and staggers. It confuses the worms and they won't bother us or destroy my home.”

Yang tried to do as Tai said and after finding her well not so much of a rhythm but it was close enough she walked side by side with her father towards the stone house that was his home.

 

* * *

 

Ruby grew cold, small shudders wrecked across her body as she over and over repeated the rocking. She didn’t know how long she sat there but Tai’s arms came around her and he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

    “It’s okay baby girl, its okay.” He sat her on the edge of the tub and cleaned her tears with his thumbs.

    “I know, I know.” Ruby said shaking, she grabbed the side of the carved stone. “I was just trying to go into my room, get a dress but…”

    Tai hugged her. “I’ll get it, don’t push yourself too fast, you don’t have to be strong right now, its okay to be in pain.”

    “But I want to get better, I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” Ruby said softly.

    “I know but you’ll only do yourself more harm if you don’t slow down.” Tai sighed and wiped another stray tear. “We have a guest, I’ve got to go, just give me one moment and I’ll get you something clean to wear.”

    “Okay.” Ruby said and pulled her top off while Tai felt to get her something to where. He put it on the sink when he came back and said.

“Take your time, just enjoy the water. I found it helped.”

    Ruby looked sharply over to her Dad. “Wait, you found-.”

    Tai kissed her forehead, “I’ll tell you later.” then he left closing the door softly behind him.

 

* * *

 

    Yang stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, she didn’t know what she expected of her father but this wasn’t it. Everything was so simple, no riches or finely, no mementos from quests. Nothing that said ‘I was once a great Hero’, why would her mother pick such a plain man? Though she walked over to the far wall and peered into the armoury, she’d seen enough of armour to recognize the materials of Tai’s but not the style. What caught her attention was the bone knife mounted on the wall it was the blade was twenty centimeters long with a slight curve in the middle before straightening again, the hilt another ten, she reached up and touched it. It was too smooth to be bone, she wondered if it was some kind of tooth, she went back to the living room before she could be caught snooping.

    “Sorry about the wait, Ruby needed me.” Taiyang came back into room, he couldn’t help but pause the image of his eldest daughter still stunned him. She was wearing a heavy brown dress with a golden embroidery on the top, she had a huge stiff linen hat and was wearing a light white cloak to keep the sun off of her. He could tell she hadn’t done a hard days work in her life, she was soft and lush. Everything he and Ruby weren’t, well Ruby was soft but she was a warrior and toned like one.

    Yang was just at odds, trying to figure out the plain man with boring clothes, light blonde hair though paler than hers. He had a soul patch and stubble along his jaw though is didn’t appear scruffy or lazy. In his sleeveless sparing tunic she could see a tattoo of two dragons stylized like a heart facing each other. She put on her most charming smile and said softly. “It’s okay, I’m sure she’s been having trouble processing everything.”

    Tai raised a brow and asked. “You know what happened?”

    Yang nodded and stepped around and sat on the worn brown leather couch. “Yes, the Overlord’s helm sends what he sees and hears to the Tower Portal. So Gnarl can give instant advice.”

    Tai sat down beside her just out of arm's reach, he didn’t know this woman. “You watched?” He was a very controlled man, he only just managed to keep the anger out of his voice.

    Yang shook her head. “God's no! I knew I had a half sister, mother was not happy when you took up with Summer since you are my father. Weiss made sure that I knew what was going on.” She took off her hat and played with the edge. “Weiss and I always left when he found her, but sound does carry and the Tower has very large echoing halls.”

    The man felt physically ill at the thought of others viewing Ruby’s pain for their own amusement. He didn’t know that Ozpin had always removed his helm and made sure it wasn’t facing Ruby. He took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t tell her, the last thing she needs is the humiliation on top of everything else.”

    “Of course.” Yang said and bit her lip, she wasn’t sure what to say. “Where’s Ruby?”

    “We were training before you came, she’s taking a bath now. She just had a… well she needed some help getting back to herself.” Tai said rubbing the back of his head, he didn’t really want to talk about Ruby’s state with a stranger.

    To Yang it sound like Ruby needed him a lot, didn’t she have a mother to take care of her too? “What about her mom?”

    Tai sighed and rubbed at his temple, Yang’s questions were honest ones no matter how painful. He debated on what to tell her and decided to just go with the truth. “Summer died giving birth to Ruby, it had just been me and her since. Thankfully Raven stepped in quickly, she is Qrow’s sister and was also in the middle of giving birth to her own child. It didn't make it, in short she took it upon herself be a nurse maid for Ruby, it worked out for everyone.”

    “Oh, I’m so sorry.” Yang couldn’t imagine taking care of another woman’s child, especially if she lost her own. Her mother had taught her that such Good acts were weak and should be scorned. However as she looked at Tai, she got the feeling that maybe it was just Salem with that view.

    The pair fell into silence both unsure of what to say, one not sure how to approach the elephant in the room the other not wanting to talk about it with a stranger. Thankfully Ruby saved them both by coming almost silently into the room, she wore just a light white cotton dress. It was very like her shifts, high round collar, no sleeves and coming down to her ankles. Her hair was wet and brushed straight, she looked at Yang, bit her lip and drew her arms up hugging herself while stepping closer to her father. The resemblance between Yang and Taiyang was clear, Ruby hadn’t known she had a sister, Tai had never mentioned it.

    Taiyang quickly stood up between the two half sisters, he’d never thought he’d have to do this. He offered Ruby his hand and Ruby grabbed it half hiding behind his wide back, she didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but be a little afraid of the older woman. Tai squeezed her hand and she stepped forward but stayed beside her Dad as Yang stood up and smiled at the much smaller woman.

    Yang didn’t understand what the Overlord saw in the tiny woman, she guessed Ruby’s features were beautiful enough. Just that right place been angelic and human, her hair looked soft and had a little wave to it. Her breasts were smaller than Yangs but still full, she could tell that even in the loose dress, though Yang supposed she had nice hips. She couldn’t help but have her gaze linger there a moment, almost trying to see through the layer of flesh wondering if Ruby was pregnant. That thought alone filled her with jealousy, she and Weiss were supposed to be the Overlords Mistresses. He was suppose to pick one of them or both, they could learn to share, but no he picked this tiny timid Silver Eyes. She forced a smile she didn’t feel on her lips and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you I’m Yang.”

    Ruby stepped forward and shook it, her other hand never letting go of Tai’s. “Ruby Xiao Long, nice to meet you too.”

    Yang’s smile faultured, Ruby claimed Taiyang’s name and she couldn’t. They shook once and parted, the tension so thick in the room it was palatable.

    Tai took a deep breath, this was awkward, “You girls hungry?” he asked. Food was the answer, food made everything better, especially first awkward meetings.

    “Yes!” Ruby brightened, she had the same thought as her Dad, it was easier to fill silences if people were eating.

    Yang wondered what they ate and said. “Yes please.”

    The walked into the kitchen and Tai started to putting a snack together, while Ruby and Yang sat at the table.

    Ruby spoke up first only just managing to say the name smoothly. “So you live with Ozpin?”

    Yang first instinct was to correct her and make her call him Overlord as this land was part of his domain now. She bit her tongue remembering Ozpin saying he didn’t want people calling him Overlord. “Yes, my sister and I.”

    Ruby traced the lines of the wooden table. “Sister?”

    “Weiss, she’s my elder by two years, Qrow’s her father.” Yang said formerly, folding her hands and putting them in her lap.

    Tai paled and gripped the counter, Gods today was really just one of those days. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let it out, opened them and went back to chopping vegetables. He was putting a bit more effort into making clean cuts, he had a feeling Yang was used to much finer foods then he could make, that said he didn’t want to embarrass himself if he could avoid it.

    Yang bit her lip and asked nervously. “Sir, if it’s okay. How did I come into being? I’ve only heard Mother’s version of events.”

    Taiyang set his knife down for a long moment and took a few deep breaths. This touched on things that not even Ruby knew about him, to be fair they were things she didn’t need to know. He picked it up again and started to plate the vegetables, they were standard desert fair rootstocks and the like. Things he and Ruby grew up on, but not very fancy, Yang would just have get used to it.

    He walked over and set the plate between the three of them and pulled out a chair he sat heavily back in it and sighed. Gods this was something he didn’t want to talk about this, but they both had a right to know. Mostly in case they ran into any of his other bastards, cause he’d be really surprised if Yang was the only one. Running a hand through his hair he began. “I was very famous as Hero’s went, I was The Dragon Of The Desert or just The Dragon.” He moved his arm tapping on the tattoo on his arm. “With that fame came, well perks, overtime I got into the habit of visiting bathhouses and the ladies were always happy to see me. I uhh spread my seed pretty far in those days.” He blushed yeah he hadn’t thought this one through, though this was all well before Summer, she’d be the one to ‘tame the Dragon’.

    Ruby and Yang blushed bright red, the former taking a sliced bit of starchy vegetable to nibble on.

    Gods his cheeks were just as red, normally this was more of a gloating material but it’s not something he ever wanted to tell Ruby about. “Anyway, it was on one such visit that I was drugged up enough to dull my senses. I can only assume Salem was responsible for that, yes wine flowed in the places I visited but not any type of drug. To sum up, Salem is very good at the mental magics, and she cloaked herself in illusion long enough to… get what she wanted. Then decided to drop the illusion just for me, to show me who she was.” Tai shuddered and clenched his fist. “I was too indisposed to chase her down,” he looked over at Yang. “but I see she did get what she wanted.”

    Yang looked down to the table and rung her hands ashamed, she knew her mother took whatever she wanted but she hadn’t thought about how. She licked her lips, she wasn’t used to the dry air, with all this spinning around in her mind she didn’t know what to think or do.

    Ruby finished her snack, trying to think of a way to make this less awkward. “Dad, do you want to get your guitar and we could practice a bit.” She looked over to Yang. “Would you like to watch? It’s something we do for fun.”

    A little thankful for the distraction Yang nodded, sure she could sing, play and dance but it was alway nice to watch someone else. “Yes please.”

    They made there way out of the kitchen all glad to leave topic of Salem behind. Tai went into his room and got his guitar while Yang sat in a very ladylike fashion on the leather couch, she really looked out of place in the house.

    Ruby swallowed and smiled, bending her legs very slightly and start to rock up and down humming. Tai came back and sat on the guitar in hand he tested the tuning and smiled this was a good idea. “Do you have one in mind?”

    “I was thinking The Maiden and the Selkie.” Ruby said swaying slightly as she remembered the beats.

    “I’ll start then.” With that Tia started to sing, smooth and soft as the song required but with a rumble that echoed in Yang’s bones.

 

_:Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord_

_Lay his foot upon the sand_

_For to woo the Fisher's daughter_

_And to claim her marriage hand_

_'I have come in from the ocean_

_I have come in from the sea_

_And I'll not go to the waves, love,_

_Lest ye come along with me.':_

 

    Yang was entranced when Ruby started to sing, she made it look easy swaying with perfect fluidity with her father’s playing. Her eyes would partly close but when they opened Yang could see the silver shine and somehow Ruby’s simple cotton dress appeared to be made of the finest silk, as she swayed and moved.

 

_:'Lord, long have I loved you_

_As a Selkie on the foam_

_I would gladly go and wed ye_

_And be lady of your home_

_But I cannot go into the ocean_

_I cannot go into the sea_

_I would drown beneath the waves, love,_

_If I went along with thee.':_

 

    Tai loved watching his daughter sing, it was one of the few times where she lost her shyness, she’d get lost in the song. He could see her power leaking out of her, the Silver Eyes was technically Fae folk and in moments like this is showed, but it had no entrancing effect on him. His love for Summer had been as true and pure as the sun and his love for his daughter just as much. He sang out his lines, his low timber complimenting her high soprano.

 

_:'Lady, long have I loved you_

_I would have you for my wife_

_I will stay upon your shoreland_

_Though it robs me of my life_

_I will stay one night beside you_

_Never go back to the sea_

_I will stay and be thy husband_

_Though it be the death of me.':_

 

    Ruby sang the chorus, eternal and beautiful and now Yang understood what Ozpin saw in her. She was suddenly jealous of all of it, the beauty of the woman and her powers, but she couldn’t help but smile as Ruby enraptured her with her aura.

 

_:Dae dae dae da da dae dae..._

 

_'Lord, I cannot go and wed thee_

_All to watch my lover die._

_Since I'll not be left a widow_

_I have a plan for us to try._

_Let us speak with my grandmother_

_Who has ever dwelt beside the sea_

_She may know some trick or treasure_

_That I may wed my fair Selkie.'_

 

_So they've gone to her grandmother's_

_Little cottage by the sea_

_To inquire how a maiden_

_Can be wed to her Selkie._

_For the Selkie's watery kingdom_

_Would surely rob her of her breath_

_But to stay on land past midnight_

_It would surely be his death._

 

_'Lord, I know not how to aid you_

_You may never live on shore_

_For your kind to live 'til dawning_

_It has ne'er been seen before_

_But my mother had a seal coat_

_That she buried 'neath the tree_

_And she told me that its wearer_

_Would become a fair Selkie.'_

 

_Dae dae dae da da dae dae…:_

 

More of Ruby’s powers leaked forth as she appeared less and less human, more and more beautiful though her features did not change. Her skin glowed softly silver, her magic singing along with her, almost like the notes danced from her unpainted lips into the air around her.

 

_:So they've journeyed farther inland_

_Though the Seal Lord's getting weak_

_And she's shouldering the shovel_

_To unearth the thing they seek_

_At the rising of the fullmoon_

_Underneath the elfen oak_

_She has unearthed that faery treasure_

_Of which her grandmother spoke._

 

_Just before the stroke of midnight_

_They have made it back to sea_

_And she has donned the magic seal coat_

_And become a maid Selkie_

_Now they've gone into the ocean_

_Hand in hand into the sea_

_She has gone along_

_A fair seal bride for a Selkie._

 

_Dae dae dae da da dae dae…:_

 

As the song ended and Ruby came to a stop so did the glow and she was back to just lovely shy Ruby in her plain cotton dress. She smiled wide and beautiful she felt so much better for the song, she had no idea how it would help. Make her feel light and happy again, with no whispers nipping at the corners of her mind.

    Yang felt small and inadequate, all those hours spent training, learning to be a lady. One song from a Silver Eyes reminded her that she was just human and Ruby was so much more. In that moment she knew she’d never have any chance at winning the Overlords affections. He’d remember this fair woman and never look at her or Weiss twice. All she was and brought up to be faded away like weeds in the beautiful garden that was Ruby. She looked out the window and saw the sky had turned to dusk, she stood and smiled albit forced at Ruby and Tai. “Thank you for the song and food but I should get going.”

    “I’ll escort you.” Tai set his guitar aside as they walked out.

    “Bye Yang.” Ruby called out softly, unsure of what else to say.

    “Goodbye Ruby.” Yang said with a forced smile and she and Tai left.

    Ruby sat on the sofa listening to them go, she heard her Dad call another worm. She sighed and got up heading outside she glanced around the plateau. The back of it was raised up into high rocky ledges, she used to fly up to them all the time. Pursing her lips she headed over to rocky face and started to climb up, she was very good at climbing and it was a skill she believed was good to carry.

    It still took her the better part of half an hour to get to the top and the sun was setting, she waved to her Dad when he got back, he waved back and headed inside. Ruby laid back on the sandy stone and closed her eyes, distantly she felt the warm sun set and the air cool over her bare arms, when she next opened her eyes the sky was filled with stars.

    All Silver Eyes loved the stars, they were all born under them, Ruby got up and stretched her arms up as high as she could go, turing her face up to the twinkling lights. The wind blew through her hair whispering so softly, _come fly, come fly, come fly with me._ Ruby closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, Summer may have died giving birth to her, but part of her always believed her mother had become part of the wind.

    _Let it go, it’s okay to be in pain, let it out, it’s not who you are. Fly my daughter, grow from this, you are free._

Tears slid from Ruby’s eyes as she let the voice play out behind between her ears, and as she did her wings slowly manifested bigger and brighter than before. The energy around her layered over her back and shone with silver features, she stretched them out high facing the sky, letting out a soft sob. She opened her eyes, saw her new matured wings, the new feathers flared out wide and almost a blinding white, reaching up into the sky at the stars. A few smaller ones danced away from her wingspan and floated into the wind before evaporating in a shower of silver sparks. Ruby watched as her wings inched for her to fly into the sky, the span of darkness and stars beckoning her. She smiled softly, “Yes Mom.” and leaped into the sky.

    Higher and higher she flew the wind dancing around her, aiding her new wings to carry her up and up in smooth huge beats. She didn’t look down till she heard the roar of a sandworm and her heart froze at the silver haired man she could see riding it. She hovered in place for a long moment, at war with herself. “Well Ruby.” She said softly to herself, “You want to know just who he is. This may be your chance.” with that she began gliding down following him from above.


	6. Chapter 6

Oz’s eyes snapped open and he curled up into a ball letting out a soft whimper. He could hear the Overlord laughing in the back of his mind. “You’re not me.” He whispered squeezing his eyes shut.

_ “Oh but I am, you saw, you remembered, you and I are cut from the same cloth. If I liked something you did too, you’re just too much of a coward to admit it.” _

“Shut up!” Oz hissed, his eyes wide as grabbing his hair with both hands till it hurt. “You’re not me, you’re not me!”

The Overlord laughed as Oz leaped to his feet, still dressed as before and raced out the door.  _ “Run, run, run little Oz, run from the truth I was made to be your better!” _

__ Oz took the stairs three at a time, not noticing the crow that had been sleeping above his door. “Liar!” Oz shouted racing for the Tower Portal, he need to go home this place was making it all worse! “You’re just the twisted creation of Salem.” He squeezed his eyes shut and waved his hand, cueing the portal for the Ruborian Desert. “Your not me!” He jumped through as the Overlord laughed.

He came out of the Tower gate with a stumble, grabbing his head again as the Overlords laugh echoed in his mind. “Stop laughing! SHUT UP!” He roared, he staggered to the side leaning against a rock.

_ “No, I am your better, this hold you have is fleeting, and when I break you, when I get out. The first thing I’ll do is find that lovely little Silver Eyes and fuck her till she bleeds. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” _

__ “NO! Shut up!” Oz pushed himself away from the rock and raced for the sand. The night was cool and the air crisp, the stars were bright and shining.

_ “Why? I’m enjoying this, and I’m enjoying the image. I wonder if I succeeded, I wonder if her belly is swelling with child even as we speak. Think of the power it will possess! Overlord magic mixed with Silver Eyes, it would be something completely new!” _ He chuckled darkly.  _ “I’ll find a way to keep her, breed her, maybe I’ll corrupt her so she’ll want to please me. Ohh the things I could do if she wanted to be my Mistress, if I didn’t have to worry about her biting.” _

__ Oz fell to his knees and felt like throwing up, he didn’t want to think about it. Just the suggestion filled his mind with thoughts that he didn’t want to contemplate. As soon as there was sand under his feet, he drove his hands into the cool grains. “Shut up.” He hissed, he didn’t know how to feel at the thought of Ruby being pregnant, he dearly hoped she wasn’t. It would not be fair to child or mother, he bent over and pressed his forehead into the sand. “Just shut up! Go away, this is home and you have no place here!” He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, cold desert air, rough sand this was home.

The Overlord laughed.  _ “Have you already forgotten how I fucked her here? While you couldn’t do a thing? Spread those lovely legs and pounded into her tight little cunt?” _

__ Oz got up and started racing forward. “Shut up! Shut up!” He shook his head, he knew his steps would summon a worm but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

_ “Face facts Oz, I am you. I’m everything you deny, I’m every secret pleasure, I’m what drives you to fight. I am the best of you.” _

__ “SHUT UP!” Oz screamed, as the ground trembled, through sheer muscle memory he jumped perfectly to the side, then back grabbing a scale and pulling it back so the worm rolled him onto its back.

_ “Silly little desert RAT! That’s all you’ve ever been, a little worthless rat pretending to be a Hero!” _

__ Oz laid down against the worms cool scales, still holding on up he really didn’t care where it was going. He pressed his cheek to the smooth scales and squeezed his eyes shut. “Go away.”

_ “No.” _

 

* * *

 

Ruby watched Oz ride the worm when he shouted she could hear what he said. She blinked startled when a crow fell up beside her, there weren’t any crows in the desert. They watched the worm race into the desert till it was too tired to continue. Oz jumped off it and raced across the sands to a hoodoo, Ruby admired him, even shouting at a voice only he could hear he was nimble and light on his feet. She giggled quietly, he reminded her of a Muad'dib a small desert creature a cross between a mouse and a kangaroo. Both her and Qrow flew down as Oz reached the top of the hoodoo it was about a half kilometer high but it took Oz no time at all. His muscles remembering what to do even if his mind was very distracted. They both perched out of Oz’s sight to listen.

 

* * *

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up!” Oz roared pacing back and forth across the top of the hoodoo, it was ten meters by ten meters.

The Overlord could feel the was getting to him.  _ “Is that really the best you can do? You really are pathetic.” _

“It’s better than being you.” Oz grabbed at his hair again, his eyes wide and darting.

_ “You should just give up, let me take over. Then you won’t have to feel anymore.”  _ The Overlord whispered seductively.

“FUCK OFF!” Oz roared up into the sky, it felt like his soul was being twisted in knots.

_ “No, but I will fuck her. You’re too terrified of even thinking about her, much less take what you want. Just think, I’d have her whenever I pleased and you wouldn’t have to do a thing but sit back and enjoy.” _

__ “Leave her alone!” Oz shouted, his eyes darting around seeing the edge of the cliff before something occurred to him. He walked slowly over, working the idea through in his head.

_ “Stop! What are you doing!?” _ The Overlord started to panic, he didn’t want to become a bloodly smear on the rocks.

“Making you shut up. You’ll never hurt anyone ever again, she’ll be safe.” Oz stepped to the edge his feet half off the edge and spoke to the sky oblivious to his audience. “I’m sorry Qrow but  _ He’s _ right I am pathetic and I can’t fix this.” Tears collected in his eyes and he let them flow. “And I’m so so sorry Ruby, I know I can never make it right to you. This is the best I can do.” With that he closed his eyes blocking out the beautiful sky, leaned forward and tipped himself over the edge.

Qrow transformed back to human in the blink of an eye, calling up the shadows, making them alive and fluid catching Oz and whispering a sleep spell over him in the same moment. Ruby called up her wings and followed Qrow down as he eased himself and Oz to the ground.

Qrow looked over to Ruby as they landed her wings faded as she approached them. Qrow let his shadows cradling Oz slip away as she came over letting her see him.

Ruby was at war with herself, she was afraid yet after what she had just heard she knew she didn’t need to be. She bit her lip as she got closer, he looked so peaceful sleeping, she hadn’t gotten a really good chance to look at him before. He looked so refined and handsome, elegant, she thought that maybe he had some elf in him.

Qrow was a bit stunned, he had expected Oz to try something like this. No it was Ruby that had him staring jaw slack, flying beside her was one thing. Seeing her dress cling to her curves, her hair cascading back in smooth waves with just a hint of red. Soft smooth pale skin the colour of moonlight, breasts pressed against her dress. His throat went very dry, he ripped his gaze away from her, no wonder Oz was fixated on her. He was having a hard time keeping himself in check and he was much older then Oz. “Fuck.” He whispered under his breath so softly that not even Ruby would hear him.

He looked back as Ruby knelt and reached out, just brushing Oz’s upturned palm with the very tip of her index finger. He saw tears collect in her eyes and couldn’t help but move to her side and knell pulling her into his embrace. “Stop Ruby.”

She squirmed in his arms. “Let me go!” She had enough of being held by people who weren’t Tai. “Who are you?”

“Qrow.” He said softly hoping that would be enough, but he loosed his grip on her all the same.

Ruby relaxed all at once, she remember her Dad’s stories of Qrow, Qrow the Valiant. She knew him, he was safe he wouldn’t hurt her, she curled up and tucked her face to his neck. Taking deep slow breaths, he felt nice, smelled nice too and he held her very gently. “I want to help him.”

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut, his mind was telling him she had a nice firm behind and even better breasts, damn being male was inconvenient sometimes. He cleared his throat and tried very hard to think of other things. “It’s only been a few days and he did hurt you very badly.”

Ruby’s mind was consumed with how those hands had hurt her hips, how they had bruised and nearly broken her. “But he almost… for me.” Tears slipped from her eyes, this had told her everything she needed to know.

Qrow held her tighter, she needed the hug and it was a lot to processes. “You’ve got to take care of yourself too.”

“But, I want to help him, to be strong.” She couldn’t help but notice Qrow smelled really nice.

“Ruby, it’s okay to not be okay. There’ll be no bouncing back for either of you, I’ve been trying to help him but it’s gonna be a while.” Qrow petted her back with a thumb.

“There must be something I can do to help.” Ruby mumbled, this little bit of insight made her ache to help.

Qrow had an idea, it wasn’t sure about it but he’d offer it up. “You could let him see you, that you’re healed.”

Ruby drew away and rested her head on his chest, it was nice and firm. She was nervous but maybe doing so would help her too, for them to be close but not touching or talking. She got up off his lap and he let her go, she nodded and said softly. “Okay.” Taking a few steps away she reached down and pulled her dress off.

“Wow!” Qrow raised a hand blocking his view of her, he was several seconds too late to stave off a reaction on his part, but at least he tried.

“What?” Ruby asked confused, they were both Fremen, desert people, nudity wasn’t really a thing. “If you want me to show him that I am healed, don’t I need to show where I was hurt?”

Qrow lowered his hand remembering how odd he would look to a fellow desert creature. “Yeah uh, good idea.”  _ Holy shit, talk about the perfect woman. _ He thought trying very hard not to stare but not really succeeding. The poor man shook his head and got up, turning his attention to Oz. He was very glad he had laced his breeches tight. With a snap of his fingers he woke Oz up and they waited for him to come round.

Oz blinked a few times seeing the stars and frowned, he knew these stars, so he wasn’t dead. He sat up first to see Qrow giving him an unimpressed look, Qrow looked away and Oz turned to follow his friends gaze.

It took him a few seconds to process what he was seeing then he scrambled back till his back hit a rock face. The Overlord was suspiciously quiet as Ruby let Oz view her, meeting his eyes and giving him a sad little smile. She turned slowly on the spot, letting him see her bruise free posterior, before calling on her wings so they brought more light to her skin. She coiled for a moment then leaped into the sky flying off back home.

Both men stared after her for different reasons, as she disappeared from sight Oz whispered. “She’s okay.” The light from her wings grew fainter as she flew further away until she was no more than a speck of light like the stars above.

“A hell of a lot better than you that’s for sure.” Qrow said moving over to lean back against a rock about a meter away from Oz. He lifted a leg to lean his chin on his knee and for a couple moments was silent. “We both heard and saw everything you did.”

Oz winced and drew his legs up curling and resting his chin on his knees. “I remembered what Salem did to me, the Overlord has a voice and he was… he told me things that aren’t true.” They weren’t, they weren’t! He wrapped his arms around his legs and squeezed his eyes shut. “I didn’t know what else to do, I just wanted him to shut up. For Ruby to be safe, the things he said he would do…” 

Smack! 

Qrow had, had enough and hit Oz with his fist on top of the younger mans head, hoping it would knock some sense into his friend. Oz held his head in his hands and groaned. “What did you do that for?” 

“It about time someone did, your being a fool Oz! Think about it, you kill yourself and then what happens. The tower either explodes with Evil Energy or another Overlord comes forth, picking up where you left off. Do you think Ruby would survive another encounter. Especially with someone who would hold NOTHING back,” He started raising his voice, “and what about the rest of us. Did you really think I'd let you do something as stupid as kill yourself right after I found you again.” his voice choked up with emotion and he covered his face with one hand not allowing anything to leak out.

“Qrow.” Oz didn't know what to do, all he seemed capable of was hurting others. If it wasn't Ruby it was Tai or Qrow. The Overlord was silent now, uninterested in what was going on.

“Your a fool Oz. But Gods help us I'm not going to let you kill yourself,” swallowing back his tears he looked up at the sky and tried to change the subject “do you remember when we use to come out here and watch the stars together?” 

Oz nodded Qrows gravelly voice took him back to a simpler time when both men lay in the sands looking up at the stars. They’d probably explored every outcropping within five worm rides, they only stopped there because after that you were headed into the deep desert. “Tai would come out and threaten us with worm attacks if we didn’t go home. He was always the one looking out for us, even when we proved to be powerful in our own rights.”

Qrow turned his gaze to the sky instead focusing on the memories. “And when we got used to the worm travel we would run off and race together.” He said with a smirk turning to face Oz.

Oz traced the stars drawing constellations, his mind returned to the image of Ruby before she flew off. “What was Ruby even doing here? I thought she would want to be as far away from me as possible.” 

“I was following you from when you left the Tower. Ruby caught sight and I don't know how to tell you this,” he scratched his head and thought for a moment “she said she wanted to help you, help you get better.”

“Then why was she undressed?” He didn't fail to notice the Overlords attention return to the conversation and he tried internally to block the entity out without success. The laughter that echoed in his head just made him feel ill. 

“I may have told her that to help you, maybe she could show you that she was healed.” Qrow said softly.

Turning his face to the other man Oz realised Qrow was blushing furiously as the man said.“I wasn't expecting her to strip off though.” 

Amusement sparkled in his eyes for a moment before he addressed Qrow again. “Beautiful isn't she?”

“Yep.” Qrow said popping the p and tried to hide his erection by turning to his side but a faint laugh both lifted his heart and informed him that Oz had already seen his reaction to the fey creature.

It made Oz feel a little better that he wasn’t the only one that Ruby got too. Maybe being hit upside the head did too, this felt nice, familiar he and Qrow used to talk about girls out of Tai’s ear shot. He shuddered violently, now that was a terrifying thought.

“What?” Qrow asked.

“What do you think Tai would do if he found out that you and I are…” Oz trailed off letting Qrow fill in the blanks.

Qrow cupped his crotch. “Not a word to him, I rather like my balls. I’m sure he’d try and turn them into a coin purse.”

Oz smiled, trust Qrow to make a joke out of everything he could and his expression dimmed. “If I tried going anywhere near home, he’ll probably won’t let me close.”

“Don’t be so sure of that, if Ruby is okay with it. I think he wouldn’t mind, he knows you’ve had your head fucked with and does want to help. He’s just putting Ruby first, I don’t think she has anyone else.” Qrow shifted his weight, the lingering effects from Ruby fading finally.

“No mom?” Oz asked confused.

“Summer died, Raven left as she always does.” Qrow said, he’d been in touch with Tai enough to know that. “Tai’s kept Ruby away from the other villages, as best I can tell, I don’t think she’d had much contact with people. I can’t blame him, she is a Silver Eyes after all, but I think we might be the only other men she’s had any contact with.”

“And a poor sampling at that.” Oz said thinking.

Qrow cuffed his ear tugging slightly. “Hey! I take offence to that, I’m a very fine example of a male!”

Oz grinned at that and shook his head rubbing the tender flesh. “She was staying in Everlight and went by Spree, she must have had some contact with people.”

“If you were a Silver Eyes who had been told you’re whole life that the world beyond the desert was dangerous. Do you honestly think she’d let herself be seen by farmers? And ghost elves don’t count, as I said before. I think we’re the closest contact she’d had with people.” Qrow said looking up to the stars, they really were lovely.

Guilt rose up on Oz again, first contact and he had hurt her. He frowned remembering again, if anything this made him feel worse. Would she be even more afraid of people now? Stay in the desert hidden forever? Not even wish to see the outside anymore, all because of him.

Qrow saw Oz’s expression fall and sighed. “You got to forgive yourself, it wasn’t you. I know you and you’d never hurt her, or any woman.”

_ “He’s wrong.” _ The Overlord whispered,  _ “I am you and you enjoyed it.” _ Oz grimaced and curled in on himself. “Shut up, shut up.” He whispered under his breath and the Overlord only laughed at him.

Qrow saw and cursed, he moved over and hugged Oz with an arm. “Don’t listen to him, I’ve know you your whole life, minus a few months. I think I know a lot more about you then some pieced together personality of Salem’s making.”

Oz uncoiled and snuggled into Qrow’s side resting his head on the other man’s shoulder tucking his face into Qrow’s neck just like Ruby had. Qrow hugged him wrapping an arm around his torso,  _ Kids. _ Qrow thought, they really were too much alike.

“I just don’t know how to make him shut up.” Oz mumbled.

“There I can’t help you, but I think time with family will be a good start. I think working on getting to know Ruby, will be good for both of you. She did the exact thing you are doing now, I have a feeling that you two are more alike than either of you know.” Qrow said resting his cheek on Oz’s head.

“You’ve barely met her.” Oz purred a little, this was nice, the memories were quiet and he could actually appreciate it now.

“And she said a whole lot through body language and actions, plus we were all raised by Tai. I doubt that the three of us are very different, I bet if given a week, we’ll all be playing with the worms in the sand.” Qrow said distracting Oz with memories of simpler times.

“And having Tai yelling at us to stop.” Oz said smiling against Qrow’s neck.

Qrow smiled. “That too, come on let’s go home. I bet Tai left the hammocks up and we can figure this out with him tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Oz said and they pair got up, Qrow called a worm that they shared and sure enough when they got home, the hammocks were right where they left them.


	7. Chapter 7

Oz woke up to the deserts crisp dawn and for once it wasn’t a jarring awakening. He’d been exhausted by the time they got home and had fallen straight asleep. The Overlord was even quiet, he really needed to figure out what triggered that alter ego so he could squish it. He sat up and parted the bug net stepping silently out of the hammock. As quiet as a mouse as Qrow was still sleeping, Oz made his way over to the garden, the roses drew him in.

He crouched balancing on the balls of his feet, looking at the bed now he could see little water gathers, tubes with open spouts to collect the morning dew. He tilted his head reached out to pet a red rose with a finger, he didn’t notice he had company till a much smaller elegant hand joined his and he nearly jumped out of his skin only just managing to stay put.

Ruby watched him struggle with the impulse to run as she petted the rose, his hand froze as she touched and teased the rose around his. His hand dwarfed hers, long strong deft fingers, Ruby got the feeling he could be very good with a piano. She pretended to ignore him instead focusing on the rose, it was easier for her to be near him like this. With the roses between them, something they could share without having to talk.

Eventually Oz returned to petting the rose, its soft petals reminded him of her skin. He was careful not to touch her hand, but he couldn’t help but be entranced by the grace and refinement of her fingers. So small, skin so smooth he could tell just by looking at it, pale pink nails smooth and perfectly maintained.

Ruby let her pinky brush over his hand and felt him freeze again, but he recovered more quickly this time. She bit her lip, that touch hadn’t fill her with fear, he was being so careful with the rose. Just touching it enough to feel it but not enough to wrinkle the petals. She wondered if he could touch her like that, she found it fascinating how gentle he could be.

Oz shivered when her pinky brushed the back of his hand again, now he was sure she was doing it on purpose. He turned his hand so she couldn’t do it so easily, so just his fingers hovered above the rose. He didn’t look up at her, it seemed to be some unspoken agreement that they didn’t look at each other.

The Silver eyed woman swallowed softly and gathered her bravery, slowly she slide her fingers under his and turned his hand upright. Just the very tips of her fingers touching the underside of his fingers, she heard him inhale sharply. Oh so gently with whispering touches she explored his hand, slowly he relaxed his fingers. She traced over the lines of his palm and the calluses on his hand, she noticed his hand were rough like her Dads. Though he had more weapon calluses instead of gardening ones, the skin itself was rough as well. Not soft like hers, he had the hands of someone who had spent a lifetime on the sand and came from desert stock. She knew her own skin was smooth and creamy, lush compared to her Dad as well. Tai had always said she had gotten her skin from her mother, who had come from a much wetter place. The similarities between him and her Dad calmed her, somewhere in her mind it clicked that he wasn’t as alien as she had thought.

Her touches were so light he barely felt them, wouldn’t have believed she was touching him if he hadn’t been watching every little movement her fingers made. He sucked in a breath when she paused then rested her hand so her fingertips just touched his palm and so the rest of her hand was resting on his fingers. His thumb twitched and he gave into temptation and as gently as he had touched the rose, he held her tiny hand in his. He felt her shiver but she didn’t pull away, he shifted carefully to keep his balance and very slowly she so could pull away at anytime. Bowed down and kissed her fingers, just the barest brush of his lips.

Ruby noticed this time his lips were dry rather than moist like the other times. Her heart was racing in her chest and this time it had nothing to do with fear. She watched him closely, his eyes were shut as his lips hovered over her fingers, he was taking deep breaths, she had a feeling he was also trying to stay calm. Ruby pressed her hand more firmly into his, she bit her lip and let out a shaky breath when those rough lips pressed a fuller kiss to her fingers. She could feel him lick his lips and then he kissed them once more, this time she felt the moisture from his mouth.

Oz drew away, he felt like he was taking some serious liberties even if she was encouraging it. He could feel how soft her hand was, sure there were some sword callouses but compard to him she was as soft as the rose. He stroked the back of her fingers with his thumb very gently,  _ Such delicate fingers _ he thought he wanted to kiss them again but he would restrain himself.

Ruby slowly drew her hand away, letting their fingers slide over each other with a soft  _ Shhh _ sound. Silently she stood up and he looked up to her, Ruby bit her lip as she looked into those glowing white blue eyes. They frightened her, glowing with such power and magic, but she supposed he hadn’t made her look at him much. She nodded at the house and turned silently on the spot walking away.

The silver haired man rose and followed cautiously after her, he let his footsteps fall a little louder than her silent ones. Letting her know with each step he was keeping his distance, he couldn’t help but watch her. Rather than a dress she was just wearing a light shift, he could hear the soft  _ Swish _ of the fabric. He could see how when she stepped it was toe first then heel, a smooth elegant stride that made use of her whole leg. It made the light fabric cling to her form, he could see the lines of her body but he tried to just appreciate them and nothing more.

Ruby pushed the door to the house open and left it open, she could hear him follow her inside. As she walked into the kitchen she listened to him toe out of his boots before following her. She wasn’t sure what to do here, she had planned on making breakfast she was hungry and his lips reminded her that he was probably thirsty. Well he couldn’t just stand in the kitchen with her, that would only make her more nervous.

Slowly she made her way around the kitchen pulling out two cutting boards, two knives and set them on the counter. She walked over to their icebox set into the pulled out a quarter watermelon, a few pear cactus fruits, she put these by one cutting board. Then returned to the box and pulled out some apples and peaches that Tai had gotten, when he last went to a city.

Oz gravitated towards the desert fair as Ruby put a bowl between them. There was about two meters between them so Ruby would have some warning if he moved. He picked up the knife, it was an old beaten thing, with a wooden handle and a thin blade. It was very familiar and it made him smile, picking up the watermelon, set it on the board and cut it in half. Then he picked it up and made a series of vertical cuts then he moved to hold it above the bowl and cut again horizontally. The pieces fell into the bowl in neat and tidy perfectly sized squares.

Ruby bit her lip and smiled watching him out of the corner of her eye. She would have never guessed he would know how to cut a watermelon best, or that he’d do it so perfectly and make it look so easy. She’d never imagine that the an Overlord would lower himself to making breakfast, it warmed her heart. It was just another thing that just helped to destroy her view of the Overlord and helped her to build one of Oz. She turned her attention to her own fruits, her own knife work wasn’t as skilled but she was almost as good.

Oz worked more slowly on the second half of watermelon keeping pace with Ruby, timing his actions so her hands wouldn’t be anywhere near the bowl when he moved to put something in it.

They worked in companable silence, the only sound being the quiet  _ Chop _ of knives hitting boards. Oz misjudged Ruby’s speed not noticing when she changed her actions so as they both went to put the last pieces of fruit in the bowl their hands brushed again.

Oz jumped away as the fruit fell in the bowl backing rapidly away from her. Ruby’s eyes widened at the reaction and she stepped toward him. Oz raised a hand for her to stop and shook his head, he focused on taking deep calming breaths. It wasn’t her touch that bothered him, it was the suddenness of the action, it was him waiting for the Overlord to rise up and twist his mind around that he dreaded.

Ruby backed away and picked up the bowl and carried it over to the table, she set it down with a soft  _ clink _ and went about getting smaller serving bowls and forks.

Oz took deep breaths, he appreciate what she was doing making everything seem like it was just a normal morning. He paused at that thought, his fruit juice covered hands gripped the wall, it was a normal morning. Bit by bit he managed to loosen his grip on the walls and slowly he moved back to the counter. Picking up the cutting boards and knives he washed them and set them out to dry while Ruby set the table.

When he was done he washed the last of the fruit juice from his hands, he cleaned the juice from the wall and dried his hands. He stepped away when Ruby came up right beside him, stretching up on her toes to open a cupboard and attempting to reach some strawberry jam.

Oz reached up and plucked it from the cupboard and smiled slightly when she looked up at him with a shy smile. She was standing right beside him, he could just raise an arm and pull her into his embrace. Instead he offered her the jam with his own little smile, Ruby blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear taking it from him. Oz figured as she wanted jam there must be bread so he went, got another cutting board and a bread knife, everything was right where he remembered it.

Sure enough Ruby pulled out a half eaten loaf of very fine white bread from the bread box on the counter. They met at the table on opposite sides, Oz cut four pieces off the loaf each a perfect two centimeters thick while Ruby served the fruit into their two bowls.

Both sat silently and started to eat, Oz watching her as discreetly as he could and Ruby doing the same. When she purred taking a bite out of the jammed bread he learned that she really liked strawberries. Ruby noticed he ate the desert fruits first and that he relaxed as he ate them, she figured that they reminded him of simpler times.

That was how Qrow and Tai found them, silently eating breakfast watching each other with blushes and shy smiles. The two men shared a look, both had panicked a little when their respective charges weren’t where they left them. This was not what they had expected, they didn’t figure the two could stand to be close to each other much less making food without a word.

They chose not to shatter this fragile peace, Tai went and got glasses and juice while Qrow went and found a spare chair. They helped themselves to the remaining breakfast foods and sat to eat, Ruby and Oz had been there a while. So they were both picking at their food while sharing covert glances at each other.

Oz relaxed when Tai and Qrow came in, sipped the juice that Tai had poured into cups for everyone. He had enjoyed the familiar flavours of breakfast, to him it was better than all the fine foods at the Tower. The Overlord had been silent as well, one would think that with Ruby just across the table he would be bothering him, but no not a word. It was nice to see her like this, she seemed to really like strawberries and opposite to him she ate the foreign foods first. Though if that was because she didn’t like them as much or did he couldn’t tell. Bit by bit she relaxed, her posture a little less perfect, she licked the juice from her fingers when it dripped down from her fork. He took deep slow silent breaths and tried not to think about how he’d like to clean her fingers.  _ No, don’t even go there. _ He thought to himself, the other part of his brain said he needed to figure out how to try and make amends, knowing her better would help with that.

It was coming to Ruby’s attention that Oz was very handsome, not just in his looks but demor. How shy he was right now, looking at her while trying not to look at her. He was playing with his fork, spinning it around and around, trying to work off the nervous energy. This was so different than the feeling the Overlord gave off, he was all confidence and power. Oz was more, please don’t hate me but I don’t have the faintest clue what to do. Ruby found it very cute, from the way he’d purse his lips and glance at her to the little cock and shake of his head.  _ He’s definitely like a little Muad'dib, so shy yet confident when given the chance to run. _ Ruby couldn’t help it she smiled broadly and pressed the back of her hand to her lips and giggled.

Tai and Qrow watched Oz turn beat red and bit his lip, hunching in on himself to try and look smaller. They both smiled and got the feeling that these two were going to be able to figure this out on their own. Qrow was trying it figure out which of them looked cuter, Oz blushing madly or Ruby giggling at his blush, which only made him blush more.

Oz pushed his last piece of fruit around his place, a little perfect piece of apple. He didn’t really like apples, he was sure his cheeks were bright red, her laugh was so cute and innocent. He hoped that Qrow would give him some direction, he and Ruby hadn’t said a word before and now that Qrow and Tai were here should he talk? He was liking this silence, it was much easier to maneuver around a conversation when there wasn’t one. He stabbed the piece of apple and nibbled on it, promoting another giggle from Ruby. He put the whole thing in his mouth before he could embarrass himself further.

Qrow smiled as he finished his food, “We should get going Oz, there is no telling what Gnarl will do left to his own devices.” he got up and Oz followed suit silently. “Thank you for breakfast Ruby.”

“Come by anytime,” She looked over at Oz and bit her lip. “both of you.”

Tai smiled at that, he didn’t know what happened but something happened, it was nice to see her not be afraid. “I’ll come with you, I need to do some shopping and using the Tower gates would be better than teleporting under my own power.”

“Okay then.” Qrow said and Tai gave Ruby her morning hug before departing with the two other men.

After they had gone the door shutting softly behind them Ruby flopped onto the sofa, her belly was full of butterflies. She had never felt like this before, she raised her right hand up so she could see it, the one Oz had kissed. Not a bruise or blemish, he’d touched her and not hurt her, he had been so heartbreakingly gentle. She curled up onto her side and giggled, remembering how he had nibbled the apple. “Definitely a mouse in disguise, he’s even got the silver hair.” For the first time thinking about his hair didn’t hurt her, she felt her magic shift and heal just a little bit more. A silver eyed women gave up a piece of their magic to their partners because when one is heavy with child it’s hard to protect oneself. So that duty fell to the male, to protect and provide, she let her hand fall on her belly. It was too early to tell and she had no idea how to check and her fathers magic didn’t lend to feeling life force the same way the Overlords did. So unless she asked Oz they’d have no way of knowing till she started to show naturally, or not as the case maybe. She petted her tummy, she had a feeling Oz would be very good at protecting and providing if she let him. That of course assumed he lived long enough to see the babe, he did seem much better this morning then yesterday. She guessed his talking with Qrow probably helped on that front.

She sighed and got up to do the dishes, there was no use dwelling on it, she had offered her home to him. Tai had even smiled when she did, little baby steps towards healing and spending time with each other.

 

* * *

 

The three men chose to walk across the sands to the Tower Gate it was still early enough in the day that it was cool and pleasant.

“So what happened this morning Oz?” Tai asked, to him it seemed like they had a awful lot of development in the blink of an eye.

Oz looked at the sandy grown and mumbled, “We petted a rose together and she wanted to touch my hand so I let her.” blush dusted his cheeks again, it sounded so romantic and juvenile when put like that.

Qrow raised a brow at that just yesterday touching Oz had reduced Ruby to tears, what had changed? Setting? Petting a rose? Had he shown something there that had calmed her? “Well that’s interesting.” He said thinking it over.

They came to the Tower Gate and walked through in turn, Yang still wasn’t up but Tai would pick her up on the way back.

“Just what did you need to get?” Oz asked as he watched Tai take in his rather baren Tower.

“New furniture for Ruby’s room, she hasn’t been able to go in. So I think it’s time for a change, I’m thinking Everlight with the elves rebuilding I’ll be able to get a new style of items that way.” Tai looked back over to the Tower Portal, the water like surface was grey right now.

Oz bit his lip and warily asked. “Will you let me pay for it?”

“You can’t buy her.” Tai said flatly.

Oz rubbed the back of his head. “I know, but if it will help her heal.”

Taiyang sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

Oz raced up the stairs and when he was out of ear shot Qrow spoke. “You know he’s more than clever enough to know buying Ruby trinkets won’t win her over.”

“Just wanted to be clear with him.” Tai said looking over to Qrow.

Qrow hummed thinking it over, if Ruby could be bought they wouldn’t even be having this conversation. “So what do you think happened? Ruby couldn’t touch him last night.”

Tai glanced out of the balcony. “There are many ways to heal, maybe something he did or they both did prevented them from triggering. Maybe the trigger isn’t the person like we thought, it could be something else. Tone, mannerisms, how the touch was communicated, I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Oz came back down the stairs with a small pouch of gold, he handed it to Tai and glanced away. “Don’t tell her it came from me.” He bit his lip wrapped an arm around his middle. “I’d rather not taint it.”

The blonde nodded not giving his word. “Can you set the gate for me?”

Oz waved his hand and the waters surface showed the forest of Everlight. Tai waved to Qrow and jumped through, it swallowed up the blonde smoothly without so much as a ripple.

“What now?” Oz asked.

A thunderous BOOM that shook the tower answered that question. “What in the hells was that?!” Qrow turned and looked into the Towers Gate waters.

Gnarl raced up the stairs and commanded the water while Oz hung back. “It seems Khan the Warrior has finally noticed the disappearance of Jewel and has decided to raid Heaven’s Peak. To bad he’s much too late.”

The Overlord rose up at the promise of violence.  _ “Let me out! The domain is threatened!”  _ Oz pressed a hand to his temple and Qrow noticed.

“You stay here. I’ll deal with this.” Qrow jumped through the tower portal. Oz stepped after him to follow but bit his lip and sat down to watch through the portal. Weiss hearing the her father, had come down from the private quarters and sat beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are official more then halfway through this story but not to fret, it's sequel is getting an edit and I'l be posting that on Ardy's behalf just as soon as I have finished pacing The Overlord. Hope your enjoying this story and be on the outlook for more Emerald Rose soon, something exciting is heading our way :3


	8. Chapter 8

Haven’s Peak was burning, Qrow could hear the thunderous crashing and booming of Khan as he ripped the city apart looking for his precious Jewel. To bad he didn’t know that it was much too late for his young lover, Qrow pulled his claymore from his back and pulled the lever worked into it. The gears of the hilt spun and the blade curved out into a huge scythe.

He raced across the bridge thankful that the peasants got the hell out of his way. The soldiers of Khan wore all black and usually fought with just one sword having no magic for their own. Needless to say they were hopelessly and hilariously outmatched, they barely had time to see Qrow before he was bisecting them with a swing of his scythe. He flicked the fingers of his left hand and drew the blood from their corpses, calling it up coating his scythe. Other soldiers raced at him too stupid to see that their deaths would only make him stronger.

Qrow hacked and weaved through the throngs of enemies calling their blood to him, leaving pale bloodless corpses behind him. The blood flowed over him in twisted flame like patterns, he called on his shadow magic and wove the two together creating and armouring himself. The armor itself was cold to the touch, accents of red gleamed against the shadowy plates protecting his flesh body.

Qrow jumped up onto a nearby rooftop as he searched out Khan scouting from above. It didn’t take long, the massive ten foot tall warrior wore entirely black armour heavy and thick with only his small head exposed. Four Beholders flanked him, their huge single eyes focusing their magic while the dozens of eye stakes swiveled around scanning the area. Beholders were little more than floating heads, one core eye and a mouth that stretched from one side of it’s body to the other with more pointy teeth then Qrow cared to count.

More soldiers, dozens of them rushed into the courtyard no doubt to alert Khan of his appearance. Qrow reversed his grip on his scythe, back up a few steps then launched himself off the roof. Cleaving straight down into the nearest Beholder, blood fountained from the huge wound and Qrow called it up, empowering his non-dominant arm as he ripped his scythe out of the body. He dashed forward, calling on the blood he had collected from his victims he reached out with that same hand forming a huge black claw and swiped it through the remaining soldiers blocking his path impaling them on his claws.

He drained the blood out of them and drew the hand back in, transferring the blood to his scythe he empowered it, transforming it to intermingle with his magic. As he swung out the weapon grew in size cleaving only for Khan and the remaining Beholders to jump out of the way. The sweeping strike was so fast the straggling soldiers barely had time to think before the magic weapon cleaved them in two. The blood soaked ground and began to boil and bubble in the presence of the blood mage, it reacted to him and slowly slunk closer.

“YOU! WHERE IS MY JEWEL!” Khan bellowed racing towards him massive morning star raised.

Qrow called the blood to him, it’s red mass flowed up and encased him as Khan's morning star came down upon him, Qrow allowed himself to be the fluid within and become a creature of shadows and blood. His body encased in red and black lashed out with his scythe but it was ineffective against Khan's bulking armour. He twisted his fingers sending blood to up crawl over Khan where it started to leak through the joints of his armour.

The Beholder's had seen enough, Qrow barely saw the barrage of pure energy missiles before they hit him. He screamed in pain as they cut through his shielding, he twisted away letting himself become one with the bloody ground only to reform behind a Beholder slashing with his scythe at the bulging eye. The Beholder teleported away and formed up with its brothers and eyed up the blood mage.

 

* * *

 

Oz clenched his fists as he watched Qrow fight, one man against three beholders and a corrupted Hero, he didn't like the odds.  _ Then do something you coward! Let me out! _ The Overlord longed for battle, as Qrow dodged and weaved using his magic to create spears of blood that burst up out of the ground. The Beholder only teleported or flew up higher, keeping Qrow at bay while Khan closed in on him.

Fear clenched Oz's heart, fear for his friend, his dear friend who was fighting for him. He gave a nod and made up his mind, he wasn't one to let someone else fight his battles for him. He leaped through the Tower Portal and came out at a run by the Gate, he called on his magic, not the Overlord's and turned into a streak of lightning.

It took him seconds to reach the battlefield but at the smell of blood and burnt corpses, the sound of armour and weapons clanging against one another was enough for the Overlord to break free. He raised his hands and called on the Tower Heart summoning a wave of Evil Energy and raw mana then directed it into a Beholder.

It's shield glowed blue and it turned to him, its companions still focused on Qrow. A wave of magic missiles thundered down on the Overlord but he only raised a hand and created a shield, ‘he’ would not run.

Oz pushed forth ignoring the Overlords snarling rage, “I'm better suited to this fight then you are.” Oz said lowering his hand but maintaining the shield.  _ “Bullshit.”  _ The Overlord was strong hovering just below the surface, a storm gathered above them as Oz turned both his palms up and calmly stood. “This isn't mindless murder.” Oz said as he called the storm adding his magic to it increasing its size and lethality, it felt good to use his magic whole and untainted.

Qrow saw Oz struggle and only just managed to dodge a swing from Khan the giant was faster then he looked. He saw how Ozpin’s maintained a shield with Evil Energy was more resistant to the raw magic of the Beholders but then called a storm with his own magic, clean and pure.

The Overlord could feel what Oz was doing and had to begrudgingly admit that this idea was better than his own. His relied on raw power, while Oz was using that power, he was applying it much more subtly coaxing it to gather slowly, letting it feed on itself and grow greater than any man alone would have been able to create.

In his distraction Qrow nearly got smeared turning into a murder of crows, and swarming Khan's face, to peck and scratch. The fallen Hero swiped the crows letting out a bellowing roar, his two remaining Beholder's let out a wave of energy thin but blanketing.

It knocked Qrow flat on his ass as he was forced back into a human shape. He groaned and rolled over blood coating him to the tip of his hair to the end of his boots. He felt blood dribble from his nose, his own this time and pushed himself up before sinking his hands into the soil and from the blood stained soil he called the coppery life force shaping it and let it take on a life of its own.

Oz hummed a tune under his breath. “And Hero Ozpin called the lightning down and smited them to the earth.” He clenched his upturned hands and huge arcs of lightning rained down from the storm and slammed into the Beholder's, their shields held out for a full thirty seconds before Ozpin rendered them dust. The Overlord thrived on the rush of power, turning his gaze to Khan, he called the lightning down onto him next, channelling it through him and calling on the Tower Heart.

He raised his hands and unleashed the Evil Energy and lightning on the Hero who fell to a knee right before Qrow. Qrow reached up and sent his bloody creation under the Hero's armour driving into his skin, he was frankly amazed that Khan was still kicking with all the energy being poured through him. Qrow smiled a twisted smirk and activated his favorite spell from within Khan, “Boom.” Corpse Explosion! 

The Hero's eyes widened as he felt his insides twist and then he exploded, bits of armour, flesh and bone flew in every possible direction. Qrow raised a shield over himself, while the Overlord strode over radiating power and called the Evil Energy of the Hero into him, absorbing it before it could taint the land.

Qrow dropped his shield, picked up his scythe and magicked the blood off his skin and out of his clothes, letting it pool around him. “Who am I talking too?” He asked addressing whoever was wearing Ozpin's skin at that moment.

The Overlord looked over to him and opened his mouth, but the sight of Qrow robbed him of his tedious hold. He snarled as he felt Oz gain control over his vessel but resigned himself back inside the figurative cage. The Overlord knew there would come a time when those who give Oz the strength to come forward would fade and when they were gone, he would return and wreak havoc the way he wished. Just the thought gave him delightful shudders, he ‘was’ the stronger one and he would break loose one day and when that happened Oz would be the one caged again, only this time it would be forever. 

The Overload felt the chains around his control tighten and he was astounded by the raw power Oz possessed. It wasn't in him to praise the weaker man but Oz ‘had’ impressed the Overlord. In this fight Oz had gained some small amount of respect from the him so he went without a ruckus, choosing to bide his time. 

Oz found it strangely easy to lock the personality away, now that the domain was safe. Oz spoke out. “You're here and I am me.” His blue eyes softened as he watched Qrow walk forward and grip his forearms in friendship. 

“So you are.” Qrow grinned before taking in the sight around him, the castle was a mess, most of it cosmetic but it would still take some time to clean Khan’s guts from the walls and someone was going to have to retrieve what appeared to be a foot splattered on one of the second floor windows. 

Oz turned his attention to where Qrow was looking and grimaced. “What a mess.”

The smaller man did his little half smirk. “Sorry about that.” He snapped his fingers and forced the blood off of him and into the ground. “I can push it into the ground if you like.”

Ozpin shook his head. “It will leak into the waterways which will in turn poison the populace. I’ll ash it, at least it will be easier to clean up that way.” He lifted a hand to his storm and Qrow felt the air charge with electricity, his hair stood on end. Then with a crackle Oz discharged the energy over the city burning without setting anything on fire the blood away. Instead of blood and bits of limbs, there was a thin layer of ash over everything. Another twist of his hand and the skies opened and rain poured down, snuffing what fires there were and washing the ash away. He looked over at Qrow who was again smirking at him. “What?”

“You, Mister Big Bad Overlord. Are worried about your population. I’ve seen a few Evil rulers and you aren’t anything like them already, if you were really evil you wouldn’t be giving a rats ass about the smallfolk.” Qrow’s smirk grew.

Oz conceded that Qrow did have a point there and ran a hand through his hair thinking. “Do you think Weiss would make a good Governess?” He wrinkled his nose. “I know Salem groomed her to rule and I’m not really the governing type. I think she’d benefit from something to do, I already have her managing the Tower. Though to be fair there is not much to manage.”

Qrow pondered on that, from his conversations with Weiss he had much the same impression from her. “I think it would be worth asking her. Shall we go?”

Oz nodded and they started out of the ruined city, though as they went the smallfolk started to appear from their hiding places. Ozpin’s skin crawled as they whispered and pointed, he hadn’t bothered to suit up. They were getting to see the man under the armour and he wasn’t sure if he liked that. He felt exposed and raw.

When they arrived back within the Tower teleported back through the Tower gate of course. Weiss and Yang flew down the stairs, the former furious at Ozpin. “That was utterly irresponsible! You could have been killed!” She pointed a finger at Oz and stood up on the tips of her toes, getting into his personal space.

“You are right, I apologize but time was of the essences.” Ozpin admired her eyes, she was glorious when annoyed.

Weiss’s jaw dropped she hadn’t expected him to agree with her. She dropped back to the ground. “Well, uh apology accepted.”

“Weiss Haven’s Peak needs to be rebuilt as it is the major city of the region. I’ll give you unfettered access to the treasury, do you think you can put it back together?” Oz asked casually.

The white haired woman’s jaw worked up and down as she was stunned by the offer. Oz smiled. “You could be governess. I’m trained as a Hero not a ruler and you are much more suited to the task then I.”

“I can do that.” Weiss said softly, she could barely believe he was giving her a job, a real job.

“Hmm.” Qrow pondered for a moment then bit his thumb, blood welling up. As he concentrated he slowly formed a crow out of the blood. A tattoo on his back flared to life and flowed down his arm joining with the blood. Carefully he made the crow the perfect size to sit on Weiss’s shoulder, he then turned his hand so the bird sat in the middle of it. “This is Huginn, should you need to get a hold of us in a hurry he will find me.”

Weiss reached out and gently stroked the crow, it turned its head and pressed into her fingers. It’s feathers were smooth and soft, like a real crows giving no indication of what it was made from. “What’s Huginn mean?” She turned her hand and let the small bird hop into it.

“Thought. His twin is Muninn, meaning memory. I keep Muninn with me for the most part, Huginn is far more wild and will enjoy getting to stretch his wings more.” He smiled even as his skin crawled as the tattoo of Muninn moved on his back going from a sitting crow to one with it’s wings spread, making use of the new space.

“He’s very beautiful.” Weiss moved her hand and let Huginn sit on her shoulder. The crow cooed at the compliment and rubbed its cheek against her jaw. She couldn’t help but giggle, “I’ll go pack.” with that she raced up the stairs.

Yang watched her sister run, she seemed so happy. Jealousy flared in her chest, why did her elder get everything? 

“Yang, Taiyang came through earlier get dressed for a trip into the desert.” Ozpin said he wanted to visit the desert and he might as well take her with him.

“Yes Sir.” Yang walked back up into the private rooms to get changed, she was a excited to see her father again. Though she frowned when she remembered Ruby would be there as well.

Qrow waited till he heard her door close. “That one is going to be trouble, you’re going to have to find something for her to do or she’s gonna stew. Then do something stupid.”

The silver haired man nodded. “I know, I’m hoping Tai will be that something.”

“You heading back into the desert?” Qrow asked cocking an eyebrow up.

“Yes, I want to check the town. I find it odd that the well dried yet Tai still has water.” Ozpin frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

“You think it’s Cursed.” Qrow hadn’t thought of that, maybe it was the desert creature in him. He and Tai were used to moving with the seasons, a well drying up wasn’t that unusual.

“Yes. I want to try and undo what damage I’ve done. If it is Cursed then if I can remove it, I can call our people back and Ruby will have a whole towns worth of people to meet. Expand her knowledge of people beyond us and Tai will appreciate the company.” He wanted to give back to Tai and to show Ruby that he wasn’t the Overlord.

Qrow studied the man beside him. “This is all for Ruby isn’t it? Putting Haven’s Peak back together. Restoring our home.” He wasn’t sure what to make of this, but this was better than trying to off himself.

Oz’s graze dropped to the floor. “What else can I do? I won’t go near her, this morning was a fluke. I’m sure of it, trying to restore the town will help her and Tai. Restoring Heaven’s Peak needs doing and it breaks from the Overlord mantle.”

“They are good ideas, I wasn’t judging.” Qrow was less convinced that Ruby’s actions were a one off. She struck him as a very intelligent young woman, she knew what she was doing.

The Tower Gate flared to life and Taiyang stepped through with a sack of supplies over one shoulder. Shortly after Yang came down dressed in a light dress with her huge hat again. “Ready to go?” Tai asked his daughter, as she fixed her shawl around her shoulders. 

“Yes father.” Yang stepped over to Tai and Ozpin waved his hand setting the portal to the desert. They stepped through and headed off.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Qrow asked.

Oz shook his head. “Weiss will need your help, I can break a Curse on my own.”

“Alright, if you’re not back by dinner I’ll come looking for you.” Qrow said, already planning to send Muninn after Oz.

“If it works I’ll call a storm.” With that Oz stepped through the gate and back into his beloved desert. Qrow sighed and started up the stairs, he figured Weiss would need help packing. Gnarl lurked behind a pillar worrying about this Overlord, he need to plan this wasn’t how Evil was supposed to be.

 

* * *

The heat blistered his skin and it felt almost nice, Oz lifted his head and enjoyed the familiar heat for a moment. He shook his head and started off into the town, a large well was pressed up against the rock face. It was large enough that it could be drawn from three different points at any given time. He ran his hand over wind worn stone and closed his eyes.

At first he left nothing, slowly he extended his magic downwards. He could feel how dry the walls were, down and down he looked, sweat collecting on his brow. He shifted his magic calling on the Tower Heart to empower himself and that was when he felt it. Other Evil energy, he chased it down and found the Curse embedded into the rock face. He could feel the moisture behind the curse just itching to fill the space it had once occupied.

Oz let out a deep breath, digging his hand into the rock while his mind was deep down within the well. The Curse reeked of Salem’s magic, he pushed his awareness and power into spell and tried finding a weak point.

_ “This is a waste of time!” _ The Overlord rose up, his condition said he wasn’t supposed to care about petty things like this.  _ “We should be expanding the domain! Or taking that Silver Eyes, I don’t understand why you just don’t carry her off home.” _

__ “I don't recall asking for your opinion, shut up and let me work.” Oz grumbled under his breath, The Overlord was making it hard to focus.

_ “You just want her to care about you, you’re trying to impress her. I raped her, she’s not smart enough to see you as a different person. It will always be you that harmed her. We should visit after you are done, I want to check if our child grows inside of her. This dry wasteland is no place for our Mistress.” _ The Overlord paced within his cell, he wanted Oz to leave Salem’s Curse alone. The less of home Oz felt in this place the safer he was.

“I don’t care if she cares. I want to do what I can for her and stay as far away from her as possible.” The silver haired man lied, he did care but he still wasn’t going anywhere near her ever again. He did want to show he wasn’t a monster but he wasn’t going to believe he’d ever be forgiven. He twisted his magic and slide through the spell, pressing all every aspect of the Curse searching for a flaw to exploit. Oz felt the Overlord press on his control, trying to fight Oz’s attempt to break the curse.

_ “So all this is for nothing? Wasting gold on Heaven’s Peak, your feeble attempt at breaking this curse. You’re not even going to try and get the woman?” _ The Overlord thought it was a horrible waste of time and energy.

“Got it in one you ass.” Ozpin found a crack and shoved his magic through it, the Curse breaking with a wave of Evil energy that he called upward. He opened his hand held it above the well, black oozing energy floated up and into his skin. He closed his hand and absorbed the energy storing it away into the Tower Heart.

_ “You know I was made from you. You’re calling yourself an ass.” _ The Overlord said smugly.

“I am aware of that!” Oz growled and looked over the rock face, it would be relatively easy to climb. “It’s not like you’ll let me forget.” He grumbled then took a running start and started to scale the cliff side.

It took him a few minutes to scale the cliff, hand holds from when he had been a child still proving true. He heaved himself over the edge before the Overlord spoke again.  _ “Resisting me is pointless you know. One day you’re friends will leave and it will just be you and me again.” _

__ Oz squished the truth in those words, the fear and doubt rose up again. “Just be quiet, Heaven’s Peak already had a storm brewing. This will be much harder.” He raised his hands up into the air and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Ruby carefully tended the roses, removing the dead growth. With how the water system worked they were always in danger of molds. It was getting so cold overnight that the water lingered for most of the day. She was barefoot again, she hated wearing shoes if she didn’t have too, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She looked up when she heard two sets of footsteps and not one. Fear coiled in her belly, it seemed Yang was back. With her pretty dress and big hat, Ruby got up and brushed the dirt off her fingers.

“How are the roses Ruby?” Tai set his sack down and embraced his daughter.

The silver eyed woman smiled and hid her face in his chest. “They’re fine.” She drew away and smiled at Yang. “Hi Yang.”

Yang pulled her gaze away from the roses, so pretty and perfect. She could never get anything to grow, she always got frustrated and gave up. She forced herself to smile at her half sister, she was just wearing a white shift again, but she still looked ethereal. “Hi Ruby, how have you been?”

“Fine.” Ruby said stepping away from Tai and putting her clippers away. She bit her lip and looked between Tia and Yang. “I’m gonna go fly or something.” She fled around the house calling on her wings and flying to the top of the mesa that cupped their little island.

Tai sighed. “Sorry about that, she needs to get to work getting used to people. It’s been a busy day for her already.”

“With Qrow and Ozpin?” Yang asked walking with Tai to sit on the grass when the elder did.

“For the most part. Her Glamour makes it hard for her to interact with other people.” Tai rubbed a hand over his face, he figured he might as well explain it to Yang. If she knew it was there it lessened the likelihood that she’d fall under itself spell.

“What is a Glamour?” Yang asked flattening her skirts down, it was strange to sit on the grass.

“All Fae have them and elves to a lesser extent. It’s just a magic that makes them look beautiful to any mortal that sees them. Are you familiar with the stories about fairy rings?”

“No.” Yang didn’t read for pleasure.

“Well there are some Fae who enjoy ensnaring humans, around a fairy ring they’d dance all day and whoever saw them would become trapped by their Glamour. Using their Glamour the fairies would draw their mortal victim into dancing with them. In some stories the mortal just dances to exhaustion and is tricked in some way by the fairies. In others they are taken to Underhill, but in most the fairies eat the poor soul. As a Silver Eyes, Ruby is Fae and has a Glamour, though she doesn’t know how to control it. I’m not affected because I am her father, and I imagine Ozpin is safe from it as well. But anyone else, man or woman can be charmed by it, even if she’s not trying to use it. It’s part of why I’ve kept her from people, men becoming convinced that they are in love with he. Woman being spurred as a result, it can get messy very fast.” Tai explained, Ozpin was safe because he had a piece of Ruby’s powers. Everyone else save himself was fair game.

“Why hasn’t she learned control?” Yang asked, suddenly understand how such a plain woman had ensnared Ozpin’s heart. Stolen him away from her stupid foul magic.

Tai shrugged. “It’s not been for lack of trying, but with Summer gone there's been no one to really teach her. She’d had to figure it out on her own.” He looked at the ground sadly for a moment missing Summer, then heaved his eyes up to the blonde. “So Yang tell me about you.” 

 

* * *

 

Ruby sat on the sandy ground with an hand raised to shield her eyes. She could just make out Ozpin’s form across the sand, she could feel the air growing more humid oh so slowly. The woman could hear Tai and Yang talking, she guess he hadn’t noticed the change in the air yet. Thin white clouds started to gather in the air, but they moved a bit too fast to be normal.

The red head flopped onto her back to watch the clouds move, as the day moved on more and more gathered. Grew thicker, darker, till the sun was covered and then it happened.

CRACK BOOM! It started to rain. First it was it was little drops falling with little pitter patters on her. Then the sky opened and it started to rain in earnest, the ground quickly blackening as the rain fell.

Ruby sat up and stuck her tongue out, then jumped and giggled when a drop fell on it. She’d heard of rain before, read about it but she’d never seen it before. In no time her hair was wet and sticking to her head, she got up and ran along the mesa splashing into little puddles giggling all the while. “Thank you Oz.” She said as the wind picked up blew the rain sideways.

Tai had once said it only rained in the desert once every hundred years. The last one was long before Ruby was born, she decided she loved it. It was cold and almost stabbing, but it was new and wonderful at the same time. Stretching out into her toes she summoned her wings, shivering and giggling as the wet ran through the white energy feathers.

She gave a few testing flaps to make sure the water didn’t hinder then raced over the mesa and glided down to the house. Tai and Yang had already gone inside, she raced through the door to find them on the couch. Yang had a towel over her shoulders and was drying her hair with another. “This is rain right?!” Ruby asked Tai grinning ear to ear and a little out of breath with her excitement.

“Sure is kiddo.” Tai thought she looked adorable, he loved that she could still take just innocent joy in the little things.

“Cool, I’m gonna go fly. Is that okay?” Ruby asked her wings twitching a little at the thought of flying.

“Just make sure you don’t have anything metal on you, you don’t want to get struck by lightning.” Tai said, he was a little worried.

Ruby patted down her pockets then gave him a thumbs up, turning on her heel she raced back outside the door banging behind her and with a single great leap soared up into the air. The Fae quickly decided she loved the feel of rain on her skin, flowing over her feathers. She flew up and up, smiling all the while, spinning, doing loops, diving and twirling. Testing how it felt to fly in the rain and how to felt moving over her.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin was deep into his spell his hands raised above his head and he poured energy into the storm. His eyes glowed white as thunder cracked through the sky, this would call the desert foke in, they always chased a storm. At the same time though he wished to make it bigger then needed, it felt so good to use his magic how it was meant to be used. He could feel every shift in the wind, change in temperature, he felt the air pressure shift as Ruby took flight. The Hero lowered his hands and blinked the magic from his eyes till he could see.

He watched Ruby to spins and loops, dive for so long that he feared she’d hit the ground only to pull up at the last moment.  _ What is she doing? _ He thought and debated for a moment, he wasn’t going near her yet he was curious.  _ I’ll just linger in the storm. _ On that thought he looked up the sky and with a crash of lightning he bolted upwards became one with it high up in the clouds, his consciousness spread throughout them.

Ruby beat her wings gaining altitude again, it was fun to fly in the rain. She wasn’t overheating and she didn’t have to worry about burning. She wondered what the clouds felt like and up she went into the cloud bank. Instead of drops falling on her the water collected on her skin like dew. It was a strange feeling, as she beat her wings she could feel the water flicking off of them.

Bridged lightning crackled along the clouds, Ruby let out a loud “EEP!” and flew a few wing beats away from it. The Silver eyed paused for a moment thinking on the lightning. “It’s actually kind of pretty.” She mused sure there was no one who would hear her words.

Another bridge of lightning crackled in front of her and she giggled as the charge passed over her skin. She glided along the cloud bank, lightning snapping and crackling along the clouds. With a delighted giggle she chased it.

It every quickly became a game, Ozpin playing keep away, getting just close enough for her to feel it but far enough away to keep from hurting her. Adjusting his voltage as need be. He lead her through the storm, keeping her clear of any of the wilder pockets. Sometimes she would reach out and touch the clouds, he couldn’t help but let his current touch her. Each and every laugh, and every giggle made the game worth it. Yang would probably think Ruby looked like a drowned rat at this point, soaked through. Ozpin thought she was beautiful, her joy was infectious and even in the storm as he was he found himself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I was on the edge or rewriting some of this but Ardy is satisfied with it so I'l leave it alone. Most of the next few updates up until Raising a little Hel starts are the same as they were on her channel but its still a fun read. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the week the desert had turned green, grass covered near ever surface. Seeds that had laid dormant for years blooming turning the landscape purple, yellow, white every colour. So Ruby likewise was coloured differently, usually yellow but sometimes stained and sticky with the juices of the other flowers as well.

Needless to say Tai nearly hurt himself laughing watching his daughter frolik through the new blooms. She had forsaken her dresses for short shifts that came only to the middle of her thighs. All the better for running through the grass he guessed. Oz made it rain three more times, each time she flew in the storms. Laughing and playing with him, without being aware of it. Oz took joy in watching her run through the fields and dancing in the rain. She was getting better, he still never approached her, content in himself to admire her from afar.

Each night Ruby dreamed of a man laughing in the clouds, warm and kind. Her room had been refurbished but she still chose to remain with Tai as Yang started to spend more and more time with them. Yang didn’t like watching Ruby play, she couldn’t understand why Tai let her run so wild. Barely dressed showing off bare legs and arms, hair streaming out behind her much like a child. She couldn’t bare to be removed from her layers of petticoats and shawls. The blonde also hated that Ruby could run, fly, jump all day long and yet she never seemed to get tried. While the heat alone was enough to sap her of strength.

Meanwhile Heaven’s Peak was slowly being restored, Weiss having bribed Ozpin into helping move around some of the wreckage. While he hated the staring and whispers, Weiss wanted to show him off as more than an Overlord. So he bared with it, smiled, called rain when needed, or cleaned up the zombie mess.

At the end of this week found Oz and Qrow sharing a lunch atop the mesa when a band of travellers walked into the desert town. At first they were both happy to see the desert folk returning to the town and leaned further over to see them. However then they saw a woman, presumerly their leader pull down her hood revealing a long black feathered mane and eyes of darkest red they both gulped.

“Oh no, well you’re on your own Oz!” With that Qrow turned into a crow and flew through the tower gate.

“Traitor!” Oz leaped to his feet and scaled down the masa racing for the gate. He was in no hurry to talk to Raven, she was the leader of their people and the biggest pain in their butts for their whole youth. With those well founded reasons he leaped through the gate, Raven had always terrified him.

 

* * *

 

Rap, Rap, Rap, short crisp knocking called Taiyang to his door, Ruby was out playing in the grass. Yang had returned to the Tower in need of new clothes and unable to stomach Ruby’s easy joy anymore.

As he opened the door Taiyang lurched to a stop taking in the sight of a woman he hadn’t seen in near nineteen years. “Raven.” He said with an almost whisper.

“Tai.” Raven smiled warmly and opened her arms.

Tai pulled the small woman into his embrace, it had been so long just him and Ruby that the knowledge of Ravens return brought a huge lump to his throat. “Welcome home Love.”

Raven smiled and tightened her hug, she had missed him as well. “How have you been?”   
“Been better, it’s a long story.” He drew away and smiled.

Raven could see the telltale sign of tears welling up in Tai's eyes. “Tell me about it?” Raven asked.

With a sad smile he nodded and closed the door behind Raven.

 

* * *

 

Raven strode through the grass, she had removed her layers now only wearing a light blouse, breeches and high leather boots. She found Ruby laying in the grasses almost completely hidden by the long lengths. She sat beside the young woman without a word, reaching out and running her hand though the soft grass. She had left after Ruby was weaned but the girl did still pull on some maternal instinct that she never really completely killed. She was furious with what happened, though not at Oz but at Salem. The woman was infamous for her mental magic and it sure sounded like she did a number on Ozpin. She glanced down at Ruby who still had her eyes closed, shadows from the grasses protecting her from the sun. Reaching out she brushed a lock of Ruby’s red hair behind her ear, resting as she was the Fae’s glamour was muted. “Hey kid.”

Ruby opened her eyes to the familiar voice, she didn’t know who it belonged to but her hindbrain said that this voice was mom. She sat up and looked at the other woman, Raven was a little taller than her but they had much the same body type. She cocked her head at Raven studying her. “Who are you? You seem familiar but I don’t remember you.”

“I was your wet nurse.” Raven explained, she wanted to touch Ruby again, even grown as she was she couldn’t help but keep seeing her little baby girl. She hadn’t stayed because her tribe always came first and when the well dried they had little choice but to move on. She had lost her own baby at the same time Ruby had been born and it had been so easy too easy to fall in love with her after Summer’s death.

Ruby studied Raven and something tugged in her chest, it was a feeling she often got with Tai. “I think I do remember you, just not memories but feelings.” Summer had never really been far from Ruby but hearing Raven woke up other feelings. Curious she shifted over and touched Raven’s hair, the other woman just had so much of it. Her fingers wove into it, Ruby was a little amazed it was soft and silky, her fingers curled of their own accord.

The red eyed woman smiled at Ruby’s innocent action, Tai had told her that he kept his little Fae daughter hidden so her social skills were practically non existent. She didn’t see any reason to stop Ruby from playing with her hair, she could tell by the open curious expression on Ruby’s face that she was trying to remember her. “You liked to play with my hair when you were nursing. You’d weave it so tight around your hands Tai would have a very tough time getting you to let go. Many times we just gave up and I ended up carrying you around till you let go. It was either that or cutting it and I drew the line on that one.”

“Sorry.” Ruby pulled her hand from Raven’s hair, playing with it made her feel light and happy in a way she didn’t understand.

“Don’t be, I’d rather you remember me on some level.” Raven reached out and ran a hand through Ruby’s hair, it had gotten darker with age.

Ruby purred pushing her head into Raven’s hand, her hand was familiar too. She was also a very tactile person, she loved touching and being touched. The Fae steadily relaxed moving almost subconsciously closer to Raven, her hindbrain saying _ mom mom mom. _

Raven was surprised when Ruby moved closer but pulled her into a hug and smiled when Ruby rested her head on her breast. The smaller woman purred, she smelled familiar too. Raven gently wrapped an arm around her, this really wasn’t her thing or it hadn’t been in many years, yet it was kinda nice. As leader of her tribe she was used to kids coming to her for hugs, but she never got the warm gooey feeling Ruby was invoking. She rested her head on Ruby’s and tried to figure out what she was going to say.

“Why did you come back?” Ruby asked, Raven had never come to visit, not once and yet now she was here.

“The rain.” Raven said. “I checked the well and it’s full again, with it back we can stay here again.” She stroked Ruby’s hair. “That and Ozpin’s magic is all over this place, with him back we’ll have everything restored within a few weeks.”

“What do you mean? He hasn’t been here all week.” Ruby asked looking up at Raven.

“He’s been here near every day, the rain, that was him. His magic is all over the well,” she picked a lavender bloom. “In every flower, every drop of water, it’s all over you and everything here. While this rain is natural, how it was called was not. That is really the beauty of Ozpin’s magic, sure he could level cities but it’s in the little stuff, where he's best. Bringing rain to a drought, snuffing out wildfires. He is very much a force of nature, good and bad.”

“He’s been making it rain?” Ruby thought all the time she spent playing in it, had he seen that?

“Yes, I saw both Qrow and him flee when I arrived.” Raven smiled. “Nice to know he still remembers me. Do you mind that?”

“That he was here?” Ruby thought on that, she hadn’t seen him and she remember how Qrow suggested that Oz seeing her would be okay, would likely help him as well. She drew away from Raven and ran her hand through the grass. “Yeah I’m okay with that, this is his home too.”

“Good, Tai filled me in on what’s happened. Don’t blame Oz Ruby, Salem was a piece of work. Ozpin was the best of us, what he did was not at all like him. Mental magics are outlawed for a reason.” Raven reached out and pulled Ruby back into a hug.

“How can you be so sure?” Ruby asked snuggling into Raven’s chest, she knew that it was all Salem’s fault but how could they be so sure.

“From what Qrow said, the old Overlord stole Oz from us and got Salem to remake him to suit his needs. But the personality that he created was flawed and Ozpin is nothing if not a fighter. He wouldn’t give up so easily, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oz has always loved the stories, especially the Silver Eyes ones and you were one made real.” Tai couldn’t talk to Ruby so frankly as she could, nore would he.

“What do you think I should do?” Ruby asked, she was trying to figure out where Raven was going with this.

“Watch him, it will take me a little bit to get the tribe settled but after that I suggest we head over to Heaven's Peak and you can see how he is when he’s not around you. You can fly, I can fly we’ll make a trip out of it.” Raven suggested, she’d like to get out of the desert for a little while.

“I don’t think Dad would be okay with that.” Ruby drew her legs up and curled into Raven’s hug.

“I already asked him and you won’t be alone this time. I’m the same strength of fighter as Qrow, if you really are worried I can protect you. But I don’t think you have anything to fear.” Raven said firmly, she wanted to leave no doubt in Ruby’s mind.

“Okay~.” Ruby said reluctantly and then something occurred to her. “Raven are you staying with us? Dad and I?”

“If that is alright with you.” Raven said softly.

The Silver eyes wasn’t sure how she felt about that, it suddenly seemed so much was changing. “It’s okay with me.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby quickly discovered when Raven said she was staying with them, she meant in Tai’s bed. Ruby grabbed her pillow and covered her ears, her room was cold but it didn’t frighten her anymore. All the furniture had been changed, floor repaired, there was nothing that said the Overlord had once been within it.

The Silver eyed woman grumbled, her pillow did little to muffled Raven’s pleasured cries. She wished the walls were thicker, these weren’t sounds she wanted to hear. Sure it was past midnight and they probably thought she was sound asleep, but she still didn’t want to hear it. Why were they having so much fun? How was it pleasurable? Her brief encounters hadn’t been very enjoyable. Raven screamed a moment before it was muffled, Ruby let out a long huff threw off her sheets and pulled a thin shift on before sneaking out of the house.

She called on her wings and with a moment of concentration pushed more out of the energy realm into the physical. Ruby stretched out and took flight, spinning lazily around before settling to glide over the desert. The moon was high and the sky clear, so when something silver shun up from the grass it caught her eye. Slowly she glided down and landed as silent as a mouse in the lush grass. Her eyes wide as she stared at the source of the silver.

Ozpin slept in nothing but his breeches, laid out on his back a hand over his chest and one on the ground. She watched his chest rise and fall in huge slow breaths, he looked so peaceful sleeping. She turned away raising her wings to take off again but something gave her pause and look back to him. The little Fae stared at him for a long moment before relaxing and folding her wings around her like a cape.

Stepping so quietly through the grass toes first balancing on them before taking another light step. Ruby moved around him to sit silently beside him. She reached out with a hand then paused and drew it back biting her lip.  _ He’s asleep, there is nothing to worry about. _ She reached out bolder this time and touched his cheek. He didn’t even flinch, Ruby gently traced from his cheek into his silver hair. She could feel her magic stir in him, but she knew there would be no getting it back.

She pulled back and turned her attention to his hands again, she ran one of hers over the one on his chest. Big, strong, relaxed, calloused, cut, she frowned at that and turned his hand over so she could see the palm. He had cuts from what looked like splinters, had he been working on something? These didn’t look like wounds one could get from swordplay. Ruby shook her head and stood moving a few steps away from him getting ready to fly again.

The Silver eyes made a face, it hadn’t been that long Raven and her Dad were probably still having sex. Ruby stuck her tongue out and shook her head. She could go flying and pick another spot to sleep, but the grass here was soft and if something did come upon her it would be safer to be closer to somebody. She looked back at Oz, he hadn’t moved a centimeter. Weighing her options she decided to sit back down just out of arm's reach. She laid on her side and curled up, using her wings as a big white blanket.

 

* * *

 

 

Ozpin rolled over into the dawning light and woke with a yawn and a stretch. He blinked twice confused, there were no white flowers in this spot, much less white feathers. He had to still be dreaming, he sat up and silently shifted just a little bit over and stretched out as far as he could and just touched the white fluffy feathers beside him. They moved under his fingertips with a little flutter, he snatched his hand back. This had to be a dream, there was no way she was here.

Curiosity started to get the better of him, her wings had always been more energy than feather before. He moved over to her quietly, still sitting now beside her he reached out and ran a hand through her feathers. “Wow. So soft.” The other layer was rigid like an eagle's, but under was softer than anything he had ever touched before. Almost lighter than air and softly glowing in the sunlight. He couldn’t help but pet her, it was like a tribble purring you just HAD to pet it.

An innocent child like smile bloomed over his features as he stroked his hand through her feathers, getting more bold sliding his fingers under the over-layer over and over to enjoy the silkiness.

Ruby woke with a purr, she felt lovely and relaxed, she stretched and fluttered her wings slightly. Hunkering back down with a little yawning purr she then noticed it, there was a hand. In her feathers… someone was PETTING HER! Her eyes snapped open as the hand gently stroked through her wings, she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She loved to touch and be touched, but no one had EVER petted her wings before. To be fair she had only started working on making her wings more physical recently but still, PETS! Unsure of what else to do she closed her eyes and relaxed again, letting the hand continue to gently stroke her wings. She hummed quietly, this wasn’t so bad, she knew it had to be Oz petting her but he was being gentle. Not even pulling her feathers, just stroking them or slipping his hand under the outer layer to pet the more downy feathers.

_ “You know you never cease to amaze me, so quick to brush this off as a dream. You fool, she came to us.” _ The Overlord paced in his cell, there she was so unguarded, hidden under beautiful feathers. He could hear how her breath had picked up, how there was the tiny tremors when his hand slide through the angelic feathers.  _ “She’s awake you know, awake and willing.” _

Oz lurched to his feet as quickly as possible and stormed away from her, pressing his hands to his temples. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

Ruby sat up drawing her wings back but keeping them physical, she shifted to sit on her side legs out to one side leaning on one arm.

_ “She’s watching us, she hasn’t run away. Just think of the fun! You refuse to even look at Weiss or Yang, the lovely buxom wench.”  _ The Overlord licked his lips and forced Oz to glance back at Ruby, she sat so innocently in the grass. His eyes roamed up her legs, Oz forced his gaze away, he almost met her eyes, those pure silver pools. “I need to go.” Ozpin said to her without looking back and started southward.

Ruby leaped to her feet. “Wait!” She had heard him talk to himself before, she wanted to see more, to understand. She raced over and touched his forearm.

The Overlord spun and grabbed her wrist tight pulling her towards him but as Ruby stumbled Oz let her go and backed way. “You should go.” He almost growled staring at the ground. He didn’t want her leave but he didn’t want her to stay either. He kept his eyes trained to the ground to avoid seeing her slender form, hoping she would take the decision from him and leave. A gentle hand held his under his chin and forcibly lifted his head up so his cobalt eyes met her silver ones. “Will you be okay?” Ruby kept her voice tempered, just a  twinge of concern colored her tone.

_ “Lovely.” _ The Overlord admired her. _ “Close too, you could lure her in with a kiss, I bet she’d like that.”  _ His voice purred, Oz could almost feel the Overlord try to smooth his way into control but Oz was quicker and shut him down again. While the Overlord bared his teeth from behind his caged walls Oz took the pale hand in his slowly as not to frighten Ruby. When she didn’t pull her hand away he brought her hand to his mouth and shut his eyes, giving her plenty of time to withdraw, he gifted himself by kissing the smooth skin. Her skin was as soft as her feathers had been and for a split moment he didn’t want to let go but with the Overlord roaring at him. He forced himself to let go of Ruby’s hand, before his control slipped.

Ruby bit her lip, he was being so quiet, it was hard to guess what was going on in his head. “Can I help?”

Ozpin opened his glowing white eyes a slit, she was just so innocent. “Leaving would help.” His hands itched to touch her, to rip that thin dress off and run his hands over her skin. The Overlords desires leaking through more and more the longer she stood before him. The Overlord dropped his voice and purred, “But I can think of a few other things as well.” his hand brushed over her thigh.

Ruby’s eyes widened and she let her hand fly. SLAP! The Overlord’s cheek turned red. “Give him back.” She ordered.

Oz’s eyes flew open and he threw his head back and laughed. “Take that you ass!” The Overlord snarled,  _ “Oh shut up!”  _ that was not how this was supposed to go. Ozpin stepped away from Ruby running his hand through his hair. “I’ve been telling you to do that for ages!”

Ruby giggled, she guessed her slap had done something. She stepped after him following, the grass and blooms brushing her legs. She kept her wings manifested, it helped her stay relaxed to know she could fly away at a moment's notice. “I take it that helped?”

Oz turned back to her and smiled. “Very much so,” He pointed at his head, “he’s pouting!” his smile fell. “You must think me insane.”

The Silver eyed woman shook her head. “Raven told me a little about Salem and what she did to you. I know this wasn’t how you are normally and I know you’ll heal someday.”

“I wish I had your faith in me.” The silver haired man said reaching out to her for a moment before retracting his hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve actually said it to you but I’m sorry for what he did.”

Ruby shook her head, and stepped up to him. Timidly she reached out and touched his chest right above his heart. “I don’t blame you, Salem twisted you, tried to make you into something you’re not. Everyone who talks about you says how good you are. I know it wasn’t you, not really.” She looked up into his eyes, they still unsettled her but she wouldn’t let them scare her. “What colour were they?”

“Hmm?” Oz was distracted by her touch, small warm, firm.

“Your eyes, what colour were they?” She stepped a little closer so she didn’t have to reach.

“Copper.” The silver haired man said the Overlord still silent, pouting, watching, waiting.

“That must have been nice.” Ruby felt the even tempo of his heart, he was still calm not the panicking state he was usually when she was around.

“I wouldn’t know.” Oz reached out and brushed a fingertip over her arm. His heart rate jumped when the Overlord spoke. _ “You should check if she’s with child this time.” _ Oz ignored him, he didn’t want to know, she hadn’t mentioned anything so he’d let it lie for now. “What brought you out here?”

Ruby felt the beat of his heart change and took a step back. “Raven is staying with us now. With Dad,” she made a face. “they were having sex last night and were very loud. I thought about leaving you but safety in numbers and all that.”

Oz couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Nice to know they’re getting back together.” He watched Ruby bite her lip her eyes flick up and down him. The Overlord chuckled.  _ “First she finds us safe, now she thinks of our couplings, comparing them I bet. We should show her we can make her sing as loud as Raven. I think she likes you.” _ Oz found himself moving forward, reaching out to cup her cheek.

Ruby stepped away again tilting her head to the side and studying him. She saw how his breath had picked up, the shift of his walk. Now she felt the fear, something had changed, she backed up further turned as fast as lightning on her heel and taking off into the air.

The Overlord leaped forward but she was already long gone. He shook his head and Oz looked up after her, letting out a long sad sigh. The sunlight was catching in her wings and he remembered how soft they were. He flopped back on the ground and spoke, “You’ve just got to ruin everything.” he thought about how the Overlord was getting more subtle in his bids for control. He shivered and hoped it wasn’t a sign for the future.

_ “She’s not afraid of us. I thought it would work if I was just a little gentler. You want her as much as I do, I don’t see the problem.” _

“She’s not afraid of me and seems to be able to sense you. You know I’m getting tired of these conversations with you.” Oz ran a hand through the grass.

_ “Inconvenient that, next time we should just pin her down.” _

“Oh fuck off!” Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Did Salem just make you to be a horney bastard? Are you supposed to bother me into submission?”

_ “ _ **_You_ ** _ were never supposed to get free, we are the Overlord! We are supposed to be worried about securing a Mistress and an heir as quickly as possible. You’re wasting time and resources on pointless things! Yang would make a fine Mistress! Yet you ignore her! And you let Ruby get away!” _

“I am not you. If I’m to be stuck with this job, I will do it how I wish to. Besides I’d sooner ask Ruby to be my wife before a Mistress. I’ve no interest in imprisoning her, that’s your way not mine. She already doesn’t blame me, can be calm around me. Maybe there is hope yet and I will find a way to kill you, then I’ll be free too.”

_ “You’ve already forgotten that I’m made from you. You can no sooner kill me then yourself.” _

Ozpin had no response for that.

 

* * *

 

Ruby let her wings fade back into energy then out of sight as she walked into the kitchen. She found Raven nursing a cup of juice wearing only one of Tai’s shirts, that thankfully came down to her mid thigh. Tai was scrambling eggs for breakfast, he glanced up at her and smiled. “Have a good flight?”

She guessed that he thought she had just left in the morning. “Yeah, I ran into Ozpin.”

That caught both of her elders attention. “What happened?” Raven asked.

Ruby slowly went through the encounter, noting Tai’s blush when he learned how long she had really been gone. She retold word for word, touch for touch and when she was done she sat down and Tai served up breakfast.

“That’s quite remarkable,” Tai said sitting down and cutting up the omelet. “he didn’t flee, didn’t harm you and kept control.”

The Silver eyes pushed her omelet around. “Yeah he was nice, if he wants too I think I might let him pet my feathers again.”

“You liked that did you?” Raven asked with a little smirk.

Ruby shrugged blushing slightly. “It was nice, he was gentle.”

The two elder adults exchanged a look and Raven smirked alarmingly like her twin. “So Ruby you ready to go after breakfast?” Raven asked starting in on her food.

Ruby nodded she poked slowly at her food, she was still very wary of the idea of going back to Spree and Heaven’s Peak by extension. There’d be so many people, the thought made her a little sick. “I’m ready, I got packed last night.”

The rest of the meal passed quickly and in no time at all, Ruby had breeches, a tunic with an open back for her wings and soft leather boots on. Raven was already waiting outside when Tai stopped Ruby. “Are you really okay with this? I’m glad you’re getting long with Raven, but the tribe is back you can start small getting to know people there. Raven’s a very much trial by fire teacher.”

Ruby hugged him snuggling into his chest. “I’ll be okay. As much as the idea of so many people is terrifying.”

Tai hugged her tightly pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Just be mindful of your Glamour. I don’t doubt you could hand anyone who bothers you, their butt on a golden platter but best to avoid it.”

“I’ll remember and I am sure Raven will remind me if I slip.” She drew away for a moment then hugged him again. “See you in a few weeks.”

“Stay safe.” Tai let her go and watched her go.


	10. Chapter 10

    “This was a bad bad bad idea.” Ruby mumbled and kept a tight step behind Raven. She pulled her cloak tight and her hood down further over her eyes as she snuck glances out at the town’s people.

    “Relax Ruby, you’re Glamouring again.” Raven pulled her into an alley and pushed the young woman’s hood back. “Breathe Ruby big breaths.”

    They had only been in Heaven’s Peak and the surrounding farmlands for half an hour. In that time Ruby had almost had two panic attacks, once when a couple kids rushed past her and one now. The crowds were thick and the city’s noise was on a level she had never encountered before, the new sensations were somewhat overwhelming for the Fae woman. Ruby closed her eyes and took deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth trying to pull her magic in as it was reacting to her fear.

    Raven shielded Ruby from the street while she gained controlled of her magic and pulled her into a hug, rubbing up and down her back. “The more you relax the less you’re magic will react and the less likely people will notice you.”

    They stood together for a few minutes while Ruby calmed down, she drew away and focused on the clasp of Raven’s cloak. “I’m okay, where are we going?”

    “I saw Oz right before you started to panic. He’s working on a clearing site so we are going to the inn across from him to watch from a window.”

“The inn! Won’t it be crowded with people in there?” Her eyes wide she stared at Raven in disbelief. Walking around whilst there were so many people was one thing but trapping herself in a building with an unknown amount of people was distressing to say the least.

“Well it will be the best place to find information about what Oz has been up to.” Raven ruffled the smaller woman's head, smirking. “Besides I think you may like it.”

The two women left the alley and made their way to the large stone and wood built building, Ruby mostly hiding behind Raven’s cloak as they passed the many citizens of Heaven’s Peak. The street bustled around them, carts full of stone that being shipped out of the way to be broken down and remade. The Inn was a very large building and compared to many of the other buildings they had walked past it appeared to be in the best of shape. Mostly because the one beside it had been reduced to its foundations.

Ruby almost stumbled when she caught sight of Ozpin working with the other labours, a huge sledge hammer in his hands and he smashed large pieces of stone into smaller pieces so they could be moved. He worked shirtless like many of the others but he was much taller and broader than anyone else, his muscles defined as a light perspiration coated his bare chest.

Raven pushed the door open into the in and the first thing Ruby noticed was the noise. A cacophony of sound that made her ears hurt, she could hear a violin somewhere in there but the shouts and woots made it hard to tell. The crush of people was so tight she started to hyperventilate again. She pulled her hood down further and grabbed Raven’s hand afraid to get pulled away by the crowd.

Raven guided them to a small table by a window where Ruby could see Ozpin work. It was open all on sides for but for the window but it was a good as they were going to get. Raven hailed a tavern maid and ordered two ales while Ruby watched Ozpin a blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched the muscles of his back work. He’d break up a huge slab of stone, then a small group of other men would start piling the pieces into a cart. She couldn’t help but notice Ozpin towered over the rest of the men and could and did lift much more than them.

Raven whistled admiring Ozpin. “Lucky duck hasn’t gotten old.”

“Is it normal? For him to be so much bigger than the rest of them?” Ruby noticed his skin was lighter too.

“The rumour around the tribe when we were kids was that his father was a northern man. They breed them big up there, he’s pretty typical for one of their kind.” Raven said casually, she’d done a little exploring over the years. “People are different depending where they come from, size, skin colour, how they talk. Lots of things.”

“Wow.” Ruby was trying to imagine all the different shapes and sizes people could come in. She quickly found she couldn’t, there were just too many options and combinations. There ale arrived and Ruby shrank into her cloak even as the tavern maid tried to peek under it.

Raven took a sip of her drink. “Calm down Ruby, you Glamouring again. Have a drink.”

“Sorry.” Ruby grabbed the top of her hood and pulled it down over her eyes taking deep breaths. The noise and smells of the place made it very hard, she had never been around so many people and didn’t even know how to describe the piss, dirty smell of a crushing human throng. Or what the foods were, she reached out to the tankard and wrinkled her nose, it did not smell good. The Fae glanced up at Raven who was looking out the window and sipping from her tankard. So she took a small sip then spat it back out again shaking her head and sticking her tongue out. “OH YUCK!” She exclaimed as her hood fell back, she grabbed her tongue between her thumb and forefinger as if she could pull the ale off of it.

Raven laughed, she guessed Tai had never introduced Ruby to alcohol before. Then again this was very weak stuff, really just enough in it for it to be safe to drink. “You’ll have to get used to that. It’s probably the safest thing to drink around here.”

Ruby pushed her tankard towards Raven with a finger. “No thank you. I’ll just purify some water.”

The red eyed woman’s brows shot up. “You can do that?”

Ruby nodded and threaded her fingers together. “Sure, when Everlight was being corrupted I picked a tree and stream and wove my magic through it. A little spot of Good magic in a dying land, it worked really well.”

Raven’s jaw dropped for a moment before concern welled up in her chest. “You keep that to yourself kiddo. I know many a warlord who would pay top gold for someone with the power to purify a land.”

The silver eyed woman shivered and wrapped her cloak tight around her. “I don’t get it. First the Overlord tried catching me, now you say other people will too. What is going on?”

Raven set her tankard down and reached over stroked Ruby’s arm talking in quiet whispers like she was comforting a child. “Sweety, you a rare creature of pure Good magic and there a lots of bad people in the world. Your mom could rally armies with just her Glamour, she was a terror on the battlefield not only for her fighting skills but for what she could inspire in others. Can you imagine what it would do for moral when a Silver Eyes can just walk by a kitchen and you know everything within it is now safe to eat? To have such a person who can shield them from Evil magic?”

Ruby shook her head. “Not really, my Glamour has only got me into trouble.”

“Well you are young and extremely shielded. I think Tai did you an injustice by keeping you hidden although I understand why he did it. A Silver Eyes is incredibly valuable to just about anyone, but it’s left you with your powers only half grown and you without control. You could learn to use your Glamour to hide yourself from people, but right now when you panic you use it to call for help. Which only makes you panic more when it affects more and more people.” Raven could feel Ruby starting to Glamour again, the need to protect her welling up stronger and stronger in her chest. “Ruby you’re doing it again.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Ruby pulled her hood back up and tried to calm the growing panic in her chest. The idea of people wanting her filled her with panic, she couldn’t be contained. She didn’t know why but it screamed against every instinct she had.

Raven glanced around the tavern as more and more eyes started to turn on them. “Ruby.” She got up and put herself between Ruby and the rest of the tavern. “Sweety you need to calm down.” She grabbed Ruby’s hands and rubbed them with the back of her thumbs. “Shhh calm down.”

Tears started to collect in Ruby’s eyes, she could feel more and more magic leak from her. The tavern started feeling more and more claustrophobic. Raven heard chairs scrape and she spun on the spot and glared at the people who were bit by bit getting closer. She reached to the sword on her hip and pulled the huge Odachi from its sheath. “Stay back.” She warned as Ruby’s magic worked more and more on her as well.

From behind them a man’s beefy hand grabbed Ruby’s wrist. “Hey are you alright Miss?” The stranger was quickly pushed away by Raven’s sheath, she didn’t want to hurt these people, they didn’t know how to protect themselves against a Glamour and Ruby’s was growing more and more potent by the second. When Raven turned back to her charge she realized Ruby no longer stood behind her but was in fact several feet away, somehow the crowd of people had pushed around her and separated the two women, this was not good.

Ruby pulled her cloak further down trying to hide away from the men and women who reached out for her like hands hungry for flesh. As the fear pounded her temples more magic seeped out into her Glamour making it stronger, she tried to cut it off but was too distracted with the dozens of eyes focused on her. Her back hit the bar and to avoid the groping hands she climbed up onto it, it gave her a bit more space but the people now surrounded her from all sides. Even the musicians had stopped playing to come closer now the only sounds in the Inn were the heavy breathing from the many town folk.

The Fae tried to pull her magic back in closing her eyes and breathing deep like Raven had told her to but suddenly she felt hot hand circle her ankle and she gasped.

“Stop. This. Instant!” The roaring order came from a blazing blue eyes as Oz stood in the doorway of the Inn, the town folk suddenly stopped in their tracks eyes growing fearful as they cowered away from their Overlord. Oz gestured a hand and the crowd of people quickly parted giving him passage to the Silver Eyed who was still huddling atop her bar. Once he reached her he lifted his arms up and Ruby naturally let him pick her up from the bar and set her on the floor, that done he retained hold of her hand and guided the young woman from the Inn.

Ruby let him lead her outside and even when they left the stuffy building she didn’t pull away content to let him pull her over to the site he had been working on and away from prying eyes. Ruby didn’t even notice that her Glamour had sunk back but was terribly grateful Oz had gotten her out of that situation.

Once they were out of sight Oz spun round and immediately let go of Ruby’s hand. “What were you thinking Ruby, going in a place like that?” He started pacing back and forth internally arguing with the Overlord.

 _“Did you know she could do that? They were clamouring around her like a sack of meat.”_ The Overlord raged against his cage, his head clanged on the bars Oz had built in his mind to keep him caged. _“We need to go back in there, they need to know who they are dealing with when they go after our woman, come on Ozzy let’s storm the place down! Rain fire from the skies and show them who they are dealing with!”_ The Overlord shouted and kicked, his wrath was infectious but Oz simply pinched his nose and shut his eyes, thinking. He couldn’t ignore the voice in his head, nor did he want to speak to it right now. “Are you alright?” He dropped his hand and looked over at her, she had her cloak wrapped tight around her. Leaning into the stone wall trying to make herself look smaller. “Why are you here?” He asked softly, trying to keep from frightening her further.

Ruby bit her lip and pulled her hood up hiding in it. “I’m okay.” She said quiet like a mouse.

“Ruby.” Oz approached her for a moment reaching out to her before stopping himself. Oddly the Overlord wanted to do the same thing he did, which was take her into his arms and protect her. She sniffed and pulled her cloak so tight the fabric almost ripped. At that he couldn’t help himself so he stepped forward and very gently held her shoulders rubbing up and down her arms. “You don’t look okay.”

The Fae sniffed as her magic welled up again, it twisted and turned but she couldn’t pin down what it was doing. However with a little push from it she leaned forward and hid her face in his chest and cried softly.

Oz jumped but the Overlord wrapped his arms gently around her. _“Don’t freak you idiot.”_ The protective instinct growing in him radiating from the Overlord, Oz just managed to keep from leaping away from her. As he felt his chest grow wet from her tears the Overlord gently petted up and down her back, never straying below the small of her back. “Shhh, it’s okay I’ll protect you.”

Ruby cried out her stress, her magic humming happily with Ozpin’s responding in kind. She didn’t get why her magic was saying that he was safe, she didn’t understand what was going on. She did know he had pulled her from a terrifying situation and now as a safe place in this confusing city.

Oz was having a hard time figuring out where his thoughts ended and where the Overlord’s started. For the first time ever they wanted the same thing, Ruby safe and sound. He continued to pet her, doing so reminded him of stroking her feathers about a three weeks ago. He had been so sad when she disappeared from the desert. If he wasn’t working here he still went there to think, but now he realised that this did now explain where she had gone. He let out a deep sigh and his racing heart started to calm. _“That’s it, I bet she could sense your panic. Given where her head is and all.”_ The Overlord sounded oddly nonaggressive. He subtly loaned Oz his bravery trying to get him to calm down, plus a woman in tears was always bad a thing.

 

* * *

 

Qrow sat perched above the inn in his crow form, watching Oz for the most part. He didn’t like to do that kind of work if he didn’t have too. He could hear a scuffle in the tavern and was surprised when Oz left the work site to go in. The shout from him was yet more surprising and then when he emerged with RUBY of all people in toe. He flew down and transformed nearly colliding with Raven.

“Qrow!” Raven stood shocked for a moment looking at her brother before panic welled up in her again. “Where’d Oz and Ruby go?”

“This way.” Qrow didn’t bother to ask why she was here. The pair ran across through the site, then raced around the corner but then Qrow caught sight of the pair and pushed Raven back out of the alley. “Shhh!” He covered his worried sisters mouth.

“Shh, shh! Why should I shh!” Raven hissed furiously but remained sshhed. She had been worried sick about Ruby it had taken a while to get out of the tavern and hopefully the power of Ruby’s Glamour was fading now.

“Because Oz is holding her and neither of them are freaking out.” Qrow whispered and peaked around the corner, Oz had started petting her. Qrow could hear Ruby’s quiet sobs and watched Oz’s face carefully. He seemed to be confused for a moment before he started to relax.

Raven peered around the corner, seeing how carefully Ozpin was holding her as if she was a glass figurine that would shatter if he held it too hard. “They are cute together.” She commented, Ruby just looked so small in his arms and he the gentle giant was being so careful.

Qrow looked over her shoulder. “Yes they are.” He looked over to his sister. “What are you doing here?

“Well we were going to stay out of sight and give Ruby a chance to see how Ozpin is when she’s not around.” Raven whispered still watching. “But that’s blown up now, this is arguably better though.”

“She in danger here you know, why did Tai let you bring her?” Qrow asked worried about the little Fae, she wasn’t her mother. She didn’t have that same confidence and bravery, she was still so young and innocent in so many ways.

“She can’t go through her life afraid of people Qrow and she needs to learn control.” Raven said glaring at her brother.

“Oh yes and you’re a trial by fire teacher.” Qrow hissed. “You were just as enraptured in her Glamour as everyone else, it’s rather hard to be objective when everything in you is screaming to protect.”

“I know that! She was doing well for a while there.” Raven said.

“Hmm, we should really move them somewhere less public.” Qrow muttered, still watching the pair.

“We really should.” Raven replied but neither of them moved.

 

* * *

 

Slowly Ruby stopped crying and took deep breaths, moving her head to rest the side on his chest. She should hear the steady thump thump thump of his heart. It made her happy to know he was calm too, his hand was nice on her back. Hesitantly she lifted her arms and hugged him gently letting out a little happy hum.

Ozpin’s eyebrows shot up but before he could move, the Overlord slip through him and forced him to calm as if he was going into battle. _“Simmer down Ozzy, it’s just a hug.”_ _The Overlord crossed his arms and leaned against the stone table that had imprisoned Oz. He could feel how good it felt to be held the same way Oz did. He didn’t know why he had chosen to be helpful, but it was what he wanted to do. He was lending Oz his bravery, his calm, things that made him a good warrior. Helping to allow Ozpin to face his fear and controlling himself. The thought of town folk terrifying her still filled him with rage. However rage was the last thing Ruby needed right now, knowing it would just frighten her away again so he quelled it and worked with Oz rather than against him. Though he still wondered when Ozpin would figure it out, strangely he found himself okay with that idea. Though he would vanish when Oz did finally understand, but there was a strange sense of liberation in that too._

_The Overlord ran a hand through his silver hair in this black prison, these were strange thoughts. So unlike what he had been made to think and believe, he felt Ruby’s magic twisting and turning in him. It oozed a strange calm and the orange glow of his eyes dwindled the corrupted growths growing out of his shoulders cracked and the edges flaked off. Oz was in control right now, touching her, petting her, yet the Overlord couldn’t summon one spark of lust. He shook his head wondering what was happening to him. It almost felt like by him giving Oz strength, in turn Oz was letting him feel emotions beyond those that he had been created from. The Overlord sighed and slid down against the table, resigned to his fate. Sod Salem, with how things were going one way or the other this would be over soon._

    Ozpin felt strangely calm holding Ruby, though he was oblivious to the Overlord resigned state. He reached up and gently pushed Ruby’s hood down and ran a hand over her head. “We should move, would you, maybe . . . like to see the castle?” Oz asked nervously, almost fidgeting on the spot. Only the confidence of the Overlord keeping him still.

    Ruby slowly pulled away and Oz let his arms fall, he already missed her warmth, the feel of her close. “Sure, but we should find Raven first.”

    “We’re here Rubes.” Qrow walked out from behind the wall.

    Ruby blushed scarlet and took a little step away from Ozpin as Raven walked down the alley.

    “Hello Rave-.” Ozpin started to greet her. ‘SLAP’. The short woman’s hand hit the man’s cheek leaving a vivid red mark. “Oww,” Oz rubbed it gently. “I deserved that.”

    Raven growled at him poking him in the chest, looking up into his eyes bluely silver to her blood red. “I TOLD YOU Salem was nothing but trouble! But no! You didn’t listen and look at what happened!”

    Oz hung his head, it really sucked that all his friends had about twenty years on him. It took being scolded by Raven to a whole new level. “You’re right, I was stupid and trust me I’ve beat myself up over that act of stupidity more than you ever could.” He glanced at Ruby out of the corner of his eye, he had only stopped looking at sharp objects for their cutting potential since there conversation in the desert.

    Raven was still furious but his remorse was evident. “You’re not forgiven, you left all of us high and dry.” She put her hands on her hips, “But,” she said with a sigh. “you still have a place with the tribe should you want it. Though you’ll have to re-earn your standing boy.”

    Oz beamed he hadn’t even dreamed Raven would take him back. He had a home again! He couldn’t help but stoop and pick her up in a bone crushing hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

    Raven squirmed and blushed. “Ack! Ozpin! Put me down!” Even as she complained she smiled, she could feel the joy radiating from Oz.

    The silver haired man put her down and bounced lightly on the spot, grinned like the cheshire cat. He looked over at Ruby and blushed scarlet, but couldn’t stop the bouncing happy energy racing through him. He couldn’t wait to go back to the desert. He coughed and glanced at the ground biting his lip. “So. . . castle? Weiss has been putting most of her effort into the city, but there are fewer people there.”

    Ruby giggled at his bouncy gleeful awkward manner. “Castle.” She forgot her hood was down as she and Oz lead the way out of the alley. Ozpin stopping briefly at the worksite to grab his shirt. Raven and Qrow shared a knowing smirking look when Ruby sighed mournfully when he put it on but didn’t bother to button it up.

    Ozpin and Ruby walked side by side, with some light conversation about the desert. While Qrow and Raven followed a few steps behind, glaring at anyone who looked at Ruby for a moment too long. Khan had wrecked the vast majority of the city but the castle was mostly intact. They could see Weiss in a large study Huginn sitting on her shoulder as she delegated tasks and checked over records and files. A huge table covered with paper as well as a few tea cups that no one had time to collect yet.

    Oz shuddered at the paperwork, he was so very glad he’d given Weiss this job. She was thriving under it, he even felt the occasional flicker of magic in her. It seemed the change of situation was waking hers up, he wondered what it would be. “Hey Weiss.” Oz sat on the edge of her table.

    Weiss looked up at him and beamed. “Hi Oz, having fun out there?” She looked up and down his chiseled muscles.

    “If you call getting dust in places I didn’t know I had ‘fun’.” Ozpin put ‘fun’ in air quotes smiling.

    Weiss giggled, “Well a Fremen like yourself should be used to it by now.” she smirked writing one last note on a report.

    “Hey!” Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby all said in unison, Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled. She liked this white haired kid, she had a quiet spunk to her.

    Weiss laughed at the three of them, she walked out from behind her table to Ruby and curtsied. “Nice to meet you I’m Weiss.”

    Ruby mimed Weiss as best she could which wasn’t well but that only made Weiss smile. “Hi I’m Ruby, nice to meet you too.”

    An idea bloomed at the same moment in the twins head, with a quick glance at each other and a nod from Qrow. Raven spoke up. “Ozpin, care to show me around? Let the kids get introduced without us hovering.”

    Ozpin was reluctant to leave Ruby but he let Qrow pull him away. “Sure.” He nodded a goodbye to Ruby and the three left leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

    Ruby looked over the papers but had no idea how to break the ice. “Uhmmm.”

    Weiss smiled at the younger girl. “How do you like your tea?”

    The silver eyed smiled, relaxing all at once. “Cream with honey.”

 

* * *

 

    Qrow and Raven dragged Ozpin all over the castle. Sharing stories about all that had happened while Oz had been asleep and dragging the tour out for as long as possible. It was long past dinner by the time they got back to Ruby and Weiss. They found that the young women had moved into a small library and that Weiss had a book and was reading aloud to an enraptured Ruby.

    “Perhaps the dragon was not so large as a mountain; but the heavy black cloud that clung around it made it larger than a mountain, and when it caught sight of them it lifted its wings, briefly, and the sun disappeared, and a wind like a storm wind howled around them. Then it bowed its long neck to the ground, its nose pointed toward them, and it’s half-lidded red eyes stared straight at them.” Weiss was a brilliant oral reader and everyone could see Ruby was hanging to every word.

    “You two know it’s near mid-night right?” Raven said smiling as Ruby pouted.

    “I’m not tired!” Ruby declared, then had yawned but covered her mouth trying to cover it up. Then turned her attention back to Weiss hoping her new friend would continue with the story.

    Weiss yawned. “Well I am, I’ve got to work tomorrow too.” Seeing Ruby pout again. “But we can read some more tomorrow after dinner.” Seeing Ruby light up again made her smile, she found the younger girl extremely cute.

    Ruby grinned, “Okay.” she got up from the leather couch and stretched. She really was exhausted but the story was so good she so wanted to finish it. After grabbing her bag she walked over to Raven. “Where are we sleeping?”

    “Oz has a good room for you. He can take you to it, I’ll met you for breakfast.” Raven smiled and gave Ruby a goodnight hug.

    Qrow smiled and nodded to her, Oz wringing his hands said. “Uh this way.”

    The two walked in silence up to the higher levels of the castle. Oz pushed open a heavy oaken door that led into a huge room with a high ceiling, the far wall was entirely window. There was a big king sized bed in with white sheets, a large blazing hearth before it was a large bear pelt. There was a wardrobe and chest of drawers. Beyond that it was rather empty, Ozpin quickly strode into the room over to the windows and opened them up like two huge doors about three meters high and about a meter and a half wide. Beyond them was a balcony about three meters by ten in width. “You don’t seem to like enclosed areas, so I thought this would be the best place.” The words were rushed and just a little bit shaky, he bit his lip hoping so very hard she would like it.

    Ruby walked into the room with light steps her head spinning trying to take in all the details. She could just make out paintings on the ceiling and everything looked freshly cleaned. _He’s had this done for me._ She thought setting her bag down at the foot of the bed and slowly walking over to Oz. The moonlight bathed them both, she looked Oz up and down. He seemed very nervous waiting for her answer. She reached out and touched his arm gently with her fingertips. “Thank you Oz, it’s perfect.”

    Ozpin smiled, bowed his head his bangs falling into his eyes and softly said. “I’m glad you like it.”

    Ruby smiled back and slid her hand and down into his. “You know, it was really nice when you were petting my wings.”

    Oz blushed lightly, his hand was tingling where she touched him. “Sorry, I just kinda . . . uh.”

    The Fae giggled and reached up touch his chest over his heart again, letting her hand lay flat over it. “It’s okay, I liked it. You could do it again if you want.”

    Oz blushed looking at her from under his bangs, the moonlight was lighting her skin beautifully and she looked like an angel. Oz’s brain went something along the lines of ‘Pretty Hzadbass burrgh mushhhhh’ and fizzed out. His jaw worked up and down slightly as he tried to figure out something to say. He watched Ruby giggle again as if she could see his higher brain function take a flying leap out of the back of his head. His gaze flicked down to her lips and before his brain caught up with his mouth he asked. “May I kiss you?” He mentally kicked himself and braced himself for her to pull away.

    Ruby stopped shocked for a moment while her own brain reset, she bit her lip and felt the tempo of his racing heart but this time knew it had nothing to do with the Overlord. She lifted her head and said. “You may.”

    Oz blinked shocked for a moment and slowly raised his free hand. With a feather light touch he brushed her bangs back and bent down before his courage could fell him. The kiss was as light as a dancing snowflake, their lips melding together for a long tender moment before Oz drew away and swallowed. Ruby opened those lovely shining pools of silver and smiled at him.

“Uhm.” He pulled gently out of her grasp and backed up towards the door. “Goodnight Ruby.” He fled out the door almost running hearing Ruby softly say after him. “Goodnight Oz.” He raced down the corridors to his own room, the racing of his heart having nothing to do with the Overlord. The warmth in his soul so great he didn’t know how to process it.

Ruby lifted a finger to her lips and touched them, she could still feel his. She let out a giggle and got ready for bed smiling the whole while.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby awoke to the sun streaming into her bedroom. Her stomach turned and she raced to the washroom and threw up nothing but bile. She pushed her hair out of her face and groaned. “It must have been the ale from yesterday.” Her stomach hurt as if she's eaten something bad and with all the new foods she tried yesterday it was entirely possible.

She washed her mouth out with some water from her canteen and got dressed. She layered her tunics as it was very cold here compared to what she was used too. Socks, breeches and boots went on, her sand coloured cloak last. It was still very early but servants were already up and making ready for the day. One gave her directions and she found the small dining room Weiss preferred. The white haired woman and Raven were already there, breakfast turned out to be bread and jam. With the mess after Paladin William, the castle of Heaven's Peak was forced to delve deep into its stores.

“Good morning Ruby,” Raven frowned looking her over from her place at the table beside Weiss. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

Ruby nodded her stomach had settled and the white bread and jam was very appealing. “Yes, I just think something from yesterday was disagreeing with me. I'm better now.” She sat down and covered a slice of bread with a thick layer of jam. It wasn't as nice as her Dad's jam but she was hungry enough to not be picky.

Raven pursed her lips worried but chose to not jump to any conclusions. With all the stress and new foods it was very possible some small sickens was just a result of those and nothing more. “Ozpin is working in the city again today, so we shall be going out as well. Seeing as word of you has probably spread all the way to the countryside by now. We will be staying on a rooftop, it will give you a chance to get used to the sounds and smells of the city without the crush of people.”

Ruby liked that idea, it was much better than the last one. After dinner Ruby and Raven flew down to the city and landed upon the roof of the Inn. Qrow was already there hiding out from work in his crow form. Raven transformed back to her human shape and threw Qrow a scathing look. Qrow cawed and flew down to the work site transforming, setting his weapon and shirt aside he started helping load the damaged wooden frames.

Ruby giggled and left her wings manifested pushing them out of the energy realm into the physical one. She set her cloak down and sat on it pulling her wings close to keep herself warm. “Why is he so afraid of you?” They sat back from the ledge although they could be seen it was easier to see the work site from this point.

Raven sitting beside her said. “I'm not sure afraid is the right word, but he's knows I'll kick his butt if he doesn't make himself useful.”

Ruby giggled at that and settled in to watch the comings and goings of the people and Ozpin. They had only been there half an hour before a woman with a newborn babe came and knelt under them muttering what looked to be some sort of prayer. The Silver Eyes glanced over at Raven but the other woman was dozing beside her. “Huh.” Ruby muttered and let it be till three people came, two young men helping a third with a bandaged leg hobble over to kneel below her. Ruby strained her ears to hear their prayer but couldn't. “Raven what are they doing?” Ruby poked her companion in the arm.

Raven sat up and looked then, “Praying.” she frowned silly superstitious folk.

“I gathered that but why are they praying here? Shouldn't they be in some Mother Goddess temple or something?” Ruby was very confused, even as she spoke another woman with a sick child that was coughing and hacking so hard Ruby could hear it from where she sat. Both woman and child knelt and started their mumbling prayer.

“They're praying to you. Silver Eyes are legends Ruby, from warrior to healer. It is said just to be in the presence of one to be a blessing. Heal the sick and wounded, as I said before you have value to everyone.”

Ruby tried to wrap her head around this, she was really glad Tai had hidden her. She didn't know how to deal with this now, the thought of this happening when she was younger was terrifying. “Can I help them?”

“I don't know you tell me.” Raven said tilting her slightly to the side wondering what Ruby would do.

The Fae wrung her hands trying to decide what to do but as the boy coughed a horrible hacking sound she leaped off the rooftop and gilded down to them. As she landed gracefully all five people bowed their heads even lower and spoke faster. Ruby now hear bits of it. “Oh Silver Eyed Queen of the skies please help my son.” Or. “Oh merciful Lady of the Skies please help my friend to walk again.”

Ruby had no idea how to help them but she wanted to and could feel her Glamour active much more quietly than before. Following her instincts and little nudges from her magic. She bent very slightly from knees gracefully and opened her wings as far as she could. Her magic started to fill the air as her eyes glowed silver, light streaming from then sweeping out from and encircling her head like a crown. She reached out and touched the top of the coughing child head letting her magic wash over him. The coughing stopped instantly and with a few breaths he was breathing clearly. The Fae turned her attention to the man with the broken leg, a touch later it was mended as well. The woman with the baby returned rushing over to her but before she could kneel Ruby reached out and stroked the forehead of the child. It's whooping cough cured and it's tiny fragile ribs mended.

Work had stopped on the site as soon as Ruby started to Glamour, more and more people came. Ozpin moved to stand close to her in case it became to much, as he was the only one not affected by her Glamour and able to think clearly. He still found her radiant, impossibly beautifully, her wings shining with an ethereal light reflecting and refracting through every feather. The Overlord was silent and basking in her light as her magic seeped into him. Qrow came up beside him and sat beside Oz, a happy almost blank look on his face as he worshipped her light.

Ruby was so deep into her magic even as more people came with all types of ills small and large she didn't panic. She walked through the crowd her magic amplifying and growing stronger, her plain clothes turned into a gown of moonlight. A touch of her hands, a brush of her wings healing all she came into contact with. People moving back out of they way to let the sick or injured though. Ozpin followed her, worried that she was so deep into her magic she wasn't thinking instead following some instinct of her magic. He understood what she was feeling, he often got the same way when he was calling a storm.

Ruby's magic guided her to the middle of the city, the glow from her eyes growing stronger and stronger, the crown grew a veil tumbling down her back to ground. The dress getting longer till it had a trail ten metres long yet not one speck of dust collected on it. The Fae knelt with perfect elegance and raised her wings up over her head in huge shining perfect arches, the wind blew gently causing her feathers to move and twinkle like a thousand thousand stars. Ruby rested her hands open on her lap and stretched her magic out, feeling the great sickness in the land, plague, hundreds of corpses, mass graves, burned fields, corruption still lingered from the Fallen Hero and his Succubi. 

Ruby felt a deep pain in her chest and cried out when her magic burst forth. Silver light blasting out from her, radiating through earth and sky. The bodies vanished, the earth was turned, fires quenched, disease driven out where in it place now fresh new growth instantly grew, whole crops that wouldn't be ready months matured in seconds, forests bloomed, fruits ripened. Starving livestock grew fit and healthy, wildlife flourished. Lastly the Evil corruption that clawed at the earth was obliterated, purified from the land.

Ozpin raced up to her as her magic faded all at once, wings, dress, crown and veil all vanished leaving her in her plain clothes. He caught her as she fell to the side, cradling her gently in his arms. Unknown to him the binds Salem had placed on the Overlord were gone, his eyes had turned copper and the corrupted growths faded to ash. Ruby moaned softly in his arms, the outpouring of magic was slow to fade the air around them still glowing silver. She reached for him and Oz pulled her closer and into his lap.

The Fae snuggled into him, pressing a sleepy kiss to his chest. Eyes fluttering open and shut as she moved back and forth between wakefulness and sleep. Oz dipped his head and pressed a long kiss to her head feeling no fear. He loved her, he was one of only two people she could not Glamour and he loved her. He knew he could not voice it but he had watched her, played with her among the clouds he knew that he loved her with every fibre of his being. Her magic was helping him see the truth behind his actions, the one he was to afraid to acknowledge. 

The piece of her magic within him called this truth to him and he wanted nothing more than to be worthy of her. Ruby moved in his arms leaning up to press her face to his neck leaning into him, finding a home in his embrace. The Silver Eyes magic wrapping tightly around the pair, Oz found his hand moving of its own accord to lay over the place between her hips. He brain stalled as he felt the second life growing there, her magic telling him he was needed for it to thrive. His heart near burst with love, later he would feel the fear but right now he wanted nothing more than to go into the deep desert and marry her.

Slowly the magic faded and the world returned to normal, if a better normal then before. Ruby fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up, like the bride he so wanted her to be and made his way back to the castle before anyone else was freed from the Glamour. He wanted to be alone with her, up and up he went. Where once there was rubble buildings were now restored, wells cleaned and purified. Oz took her to her room, removed her muddy boots, her cloak and set her on the bed.

He sat beside her and reached out letting his hand rest over the growing babe within her. The warrior felt so tranquil, the magic he took felt different now, whole in a strange way like he could never have been complete without her. He tilted his head smiling gently, he wondered if she felt the same, that emptiness inside his soul where she belonged. Her magic was slowly calming, he knew he should move his hand, that she may not understand what he was feeling. That he yearned for her in a way that transcended the physical and mental. He wished to tell her that his child, their child was growing inside of her, calling to him. He wanted to beg to be a part of her life, to be her partner, husband, lover and eventually help raise their child like the loving father he knew he could be. To chase that connection that could have been, if only he hadn't been so foolish, if only he hadn't been twisted by Salem. Oz couldn't help it his soul ached for her, he leaned down and kissed her like a Prince to his Sleeping Beauty.

Ruby awoke but her eyes remained closed and she relaxed, she kissed him back long chaste kisses. She felt as he did her magic showing her the truth of themselves, of what could have been and what still could be. She reached up and stroked his jaw with both hands, enjoying the simple act of touching him.

Oz pulled away, her hands falling to the bed on either side of her head, her skin slightly flushed. “I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

Ruby shook her head, her hair pooled across the pillow like a halo of black and red. “I'd rather you did it again then apologize.”

Oz smile gently again and bent back down to kiss her again, he stroked her belly above where their child grew. The kiss was long and slow but innocent, as gentle as a falling feather. He drew away again but couldn't bring himself to move his hand. “You are with child, I can feel it.” Oz petted her stomach again unconsciously, feeling the little spark of life within it.

Ruby’s world turned on it's axis, she sat up quickly and covered her mouth a hand shocked. Her breath started to come in rapid shallow gaps. Her free hand moved over his holding it to her belly.

Oz could feel her panicking, he spoke rapidly struggling to find the words. “I'll stay with you, I'll help you, I'll marry you.” His voice dropped as doubt filled him. “If you want me.”

Ruby pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him before he worked himself into a panic. She took a deep breath. “Slow down please.”

“I'm sorry, I just,” He ran a hand through his hair and slumped. He wanted so much to be there for her and the baby. He settled on the words. “I want to help.”

Ruby smiled she leaned up, instinctively he met her mid way and they shared another kiss. “I appreciate that, but this needs to slow down. I barely know you and you me.”

“I love you.” Oz blurted before his brain caught up with his mouth, he took her hand gently and pressed it to his heart. “I feel it here and through our magic. I'm called to you.”

The Silver Eyes could feel it too, being close to him made her feel strangely calm. She wanted to just go with her instincts and to trust him, but she still remember how he had hurt her. She could sense that wasn't resolved, that neither of them were ready for what her magic had revealed. “I feel it too, but I can't forget what happened to me and I feel what happened to you hasn't been resolved yet. Till it is, I do not want this, we can't do this. We have time, let's slow this down.”

Oz bowed his head her rejection cut him to the heart, but she was right. They weren't ready for this, no matter how they felt, till this business with the Overlord was resolved they couldn't be together. “I understand.” He said mutely he moved trying to pull away from her but her hand held him fast.

“Can I have another kiss please?” Ruby asked and he answered by giving her one last chaste one.

“Get some rest Ruby, I can feel how tired you are.” Oz drew away and Ruby let him go this time, she was asleep before he got to the door.

 

* * *

When Ruby awoke again it was after dark, the fire in the hearth was roaring. Two chairs and a coffee table had been brought in, Raven sat in it reading a tray with soup and bread sitting beside her. The Fae groaned her limbs felt like they were made of led, she was so exhausted she could barely blink.

Raven looked up from her book and set it aside, grabbing the soup she walked over and sat beside Ruby. The small woman could barely move, so Raven slid a hand under her back and held her up offering the soup with the other.

Ruby took a long sip from the thin yet filling soup, slowly she managed to drink half of it before her eyelids dropped again. When next she awoke it was dusk again and again Raven gave her more soup. This time she managed to ask. “What happened? How long have I been out?”

“You overused your magic and two days.” Raven set the empty bowl aside as Ruby leaned into her chest.

“I feel awful.” Ruby mumbled with a yawn, fighting the need to fall asleep again. “I don’t remember much after helping that boy.”

“Ozpin said you got lost in your magic, it happens to all of us sometimes. Magic is living and sentient beyond us, sometimes we are just its vessels.” Raven eased Ruby back down onto the sheets, pulling up the duvet and tucking her in.

Remembering Ozpin, Ruby’s hand drifted her to stomach still to dozy to really be coherent she said. “He said I’m pregnant, that he wants to help.” Her head fell to the side her eyelids drooping.

Raven reached out and petted Ruby’s temple. “I know Ruby, now go to sleep.” Ruby purred and drifted off, after a few minutes Raven content to sit beside her and stroke her hair. A light knock sounded at the door. “Come in.” Raven called out quietly.

Ozpin silently came inside and walked over. “The first pilgrims have arrived, we can’t wait any longer we have to move her.”

Raven nodded, “She’s still so weak I wish we had more time.” she got up and grabbed both her and Ruby’s bag, then Ruby’s cloak.

“You know how pushy people can get, we’re going to be flooded in a week.” Oz slowly moved the covers out of the way. Ruby was dressed in just a white shift again. He picked her up carefully and Raven put the young woman’s cloak and wrapping it tight around her, pulling her hood down to cover her face.

“You sure she’ll be alright going through the Tower Gates?” Raven asked as Oz shifted his hold and Ruby gathering her up tight to his chest, an arm around her back and the other behind her knees.

“Yes. They are just magic, I’ve checked as best I can.” The pair headed out of the room, they made quick work out of the city having waited till nightfall to avoid the smallfolk. Qrow was flying overhead scouting out to make sure they didn’t run into anyone. There hadn’t been a Silver Eyes in the region since Summer and after what Ruby did every smallfolk would be wanting to thank her. There were even some religions that viewed Silver Eyes as holy saints. Ozpin, Raven and Qrow knew that Ruby would not be able to handle that. Heaven’s Peak had gone from a stinky city in the middle of a swamp, to a holy city overnight and word had been quick to spread.

They raced up to the Tower Gate and through, the great hall was thankfully empty and Ozpin changed the gates destination and they were back in the desert. Now only Raven and Ozpin slowed down, Qrow had stayed behind in Heaven’s Peak, Weiss would need help with the new influx of people.

Raven reached out and checked Ruby pushing her hood back and touching her cheek. She seemed no worse off for traveling through the gates. Ozpin adjusted his hold looked down into her, the piece of Silver Eyed magic he had was quiet. “I think she is alright, I don’t feel any change in her.”

Raven nodded and they headed off across the desert to Tai’s home. Raven knocked lightly on the door before going in with Ozpin following. He found it nice to be back home, the smells were the same, the feel. He walked slowly in before glancing down at Ruby, Tai would take her from him and he loathed to let her go. He walked over to the sofa and sat, still holding her gently to his chest. Now able to free a hand he reached up and stroked her cheek with a thumb.

Tai and Raven returned but upon seeing Oz chose to be silent. Tai walked over summoning his own Silver Eyed magic and placed a hand on both the heads of the two young adults. He could feel Ruby’s magic woven tight between them instantly and then a third spark. He sighed deeply, well that explained why her magic was pulling so heavily off of Oz. His heart panged when he remembered bonding to Summer, it had happened when Ruby was conceived. What little contact they had before had probably been just enough to sustain the child. He blinked suddenly Ruby’s endless endurance and wish to be in the rain Oz summoned, surrounded by the flowers filled with his magic made sense. As Fae a Silver Eyes was a much magic as flesh, while the child grew it would be gathering magic and the mother couldn’t provide all of that. Tai finally spoke up, “She and the babe are drawing from you.” he dropped his hands and ran one through his hair.

The silver haired man man looked up at him confused, but his arms grew her closer.

“Part of the reason Silver Eyes are so rare is making a child is as much a act of magic as it is . . . intercourse.” He pointed at the Silver tattoo on his arm. “A bond with one gives the father power to draw on to protect, but also lets the mother draw magic from the father. The babe needs this or it dies, if a Silver Eyes was to pick a non magic mate, there would be no children. She making up for weeks of not having you around right now.”

Oz looked down to the sleeping Fae. “I don’t feel drained.” He quickly checked to make sure the power from the Tower Heart was separated from him as best it could be. It was and he sighed with relief.

“You are very powerful, that doesn’t surprise me. Circumstances aside you two are a good match.” Summer hadn’t drained his energy much either, though he did start to notice it as her pregnancy progressed.

The young man winced at the mention of the circumstances of their meeting. That made both Tai and Raven smile, the former said. “Take her to her room and come back tomorrow. With luck she’ll be awake by then.”

Oz nodded picking her up again and carried her to her room. He sent a quick pulse of electricity through it to make sure no creepy crawlies had taken up residence while she was gone and tucked her into bed. On the way out he said goodnight to Raven and Tai.

After he was gone Tai said. “He’s getting better, when I first saw him I could feel the Evil Energy roaring off of him. Now I can’t even find a spark of it when I was looking through his magic.”

“That’s probably why Ruby is pregnant at all, he must have been getting better for a while now or her body would have rejected the child.” Raven kicked off her boots and sat on the sofa with a flop.

Tai sat down beside her and smiled when she snuggled up. “Good Gods.” He said as the reality of it started to catch up with him. “My little girl is going to have a baby, unless things go pear shaped.”

Raven shook her head resting it on his chest. “I find that unlikely. You should have seen him these last few days. I know part of it is her magic calling to him, but he came by to check on her at least once every two hours. Worried pacing, hand holding, he’s already getting to be like you with Summer. Touching her as much as he felt he could get away with and always above the child. I think his affection transcended lust and a crush long ago.”

Tai rested his cheek on her head. “I almost feel sorry for him, I know he had that tavern girl he was sweet on before he and Qrow left. He’s almost as new to this as she is, she’s probably near eight weeks along now and he’s already worrying like her due date is around the corner.”

“Oh to young love.” Raven said with a smile and got up, pulling Tai to his feet. “Speaking of baby making, I want to try again.”

Tai smirked and let her lead him to the bedroom. “Quieter this time, we don’t want to wake her.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin rubbed his eyes as he made it way through the Tower halls to his room, he needed to be on hand in case the influx of people caused any trouble. He was stopped by the sight of Yang wearing very little standing outside his door. He couldn’t help but take in the sight of her, the long creamy smooth legs, full bosom.  _ “She got much less interesting now that Ruby is pregnant. Send her away we have no need of her.” _ Oz almost did a double take at the Overlord’s change of tune. “Why are you here Yang?” He asked almost mournfully, he wanted to sleep not deal with her right now.

Hurt flashed over her face, she was jealous of Weiss who had been given a job and was now a trusted friend to Ozpin. Taiyang was trying but it was still a strained and uncomfortable to be around him. She didn’t have any magic, she had nothing but her looks and training. She walked over and reached up traced along the collar line of his shirt. “I thought I might offer some company, I know you haven’t had any in weeks. It must be getting frustrating.”

The Overlord snatched her hands away and snarled. “I only brought you here because it was your home. I had no interest then and I have even less now. Ruby is with child and she is my first priority. Return to your room Yang.” He let her go and ripped the doors to his room open and shut them behind him with a bang.

Yang stood frozen for a moment, stunned by the thoroughness of his rejection and by the fact that Ruby was pregnant. The one thing she had been groomed to do her whole life, be the perfect Mistress, bare the Overlord’s heir had been taken from her. All her lessons, all the suffering she had endured at the hands of her mother, it was all for nothing. Her hands clenched by her sides shook with fury, he’d never sleep with her, he’d never love her, never even see her as she wanted to be seen. She had nothing, no magic, no job, no prospects for a future, nothing.

The blonde’s lilac eyes turned a bloody red as she stormed out of the private quarters down all the way to the minion pits. “Gnarl!” She called out with an angry shout.

The elderly minion shook the sleep from his eyes and raced over. “Yes M’lady Yang.”

She glared down at the eldest minion. “Where. Is. My. Mother.”

Gnarl smiled a toothy grin. “Funny you should asked that, she’s been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Hey! incoming news about updates,   
> Ardy: So hi peoples! Long story short I had to get my appendix removed in Emergency on Friday and won't be writing much till I'm better. While I am poking at writing, it's extremely slow going.  
> Kry: Yeh but we're not gone so don't worry.  
> Ardy & Kry: Enjoy the story!


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby woke with a yawn, she blinked twice and noticed she was home again. She sat up with a grin she felt much better today, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. The petite Fae got up and wandered into the kitchen, finger combing out her hair. “Morning Raven.” She called out grabbing a cup and the juice off the counter.

Raven paused in her stirring of porridge noting how chipper Ruby was. “Feeling better today then?” Ruby had been drawing from Ozpin, but Raven hadn’t thought it was so much to heal her overnight.

The young woman nodded and sipped at her juice. “Much better.” She sat at the table as Tai came in just a shirt and loose breeches. 

“How are you feeling Ruby?” He grabbed bowls and Raven served breakfast.

“Fine, not tired at all.” She said picking up her spoon and tucking into her breakfast. While she felt fine energy wise she was starving.

Tai had a few bites for looking up at his daughter as she devoured her food. “I told Ozpin to come back today, I don’t imagine he will be long.”

Ruby paused at that and bit her lip, part of her soared at the thought the other didn’t have any idea what to do. “Okay.” She said softly, her heart fluttered a little bit. “Why?”

“Do you want that child?” Raven asked bluntly.

“Yes.” Ruby responded instantly, then shrank in on herself blushing.

“Then you need Ozpin around.” Raven said flatly, working on her breakfast.

“Why?” Ruby asked, feeling an impending lesson.

“You are as much magic as flesh, your baby is the same. You physically do not have the energy to support it on your own, as well we are the sum of our parents not just one. Ozpin will have to come around often to provide the other half of the energy.” Tai said pushing a piece of apple around. “I looked through his magic yesterday and I couldn’t find a spark of Evil energy. So if you are alright with him around, then it would be wise to have him be so.”

The Fae held her stomach slightly, remembering yesterday, maybe having him around would give them a chance to get to know each other better. “I’d like to have him around, he’s been very kind the last few times I’ve talked to him and he seems more and more like your stories. Maybe more time together will help him heal too.”

As they finished their breakfast a soft knock sounded at the door. Ruby having long since scrapped her bowl clean was out of her chair with it spinning slightly at the speed of her movement.

Raven and Tai shared a look as the chair spun on one leg. For all her shyness, sometimes it was the little things from Ruby that said volumes.

Ruby opened the door and stepped back letting the tall man in, smiling as he ducked a little to avoid hitting his head. He was wearing a red silk shirt, black leather breeches and boots. She smiled shyly up at him blushing remembering his confession of affection from yesterday.

Oz blushed remembering the same thing, he scratched at the back of his head. “Good morning Ruby, how are you feeling?”

“Much better, I was told you helped with that.” Ruby stepped closer to him raising her hands before letting them drop again.

Oz met her halfway gently pressing a hand to her stomach. “Tai explained that to me as well.”

The Fae rested a hand over his and smiled, she couldn’t feel the spark of energy that Oz could. The Overlord would gather life force to create minions, but this was different. This magic had a purity to it that took a different magic to sense it. “What’s it like?” She asked watching his features relax as his eyes dimmed.

“Like a candle sitting before a hearth, its so small right now, almost invisible but not quite.” He had trouble sleeping last night, he spent most of the dark hours stressed, worried, tossing and turning. He had hardly been here for more then a few minutes and already he felt better, her hand was so soft over his.

Ruby smiled at him, neither of them noticed Tai and Raven in the doorway to the kitchen. Tai had an arm around Raven and she cuddled into his side. They found the younger pair so cute in the hesitation of their interactions. “How have you been?” Ruby asked petting the back of Oz’s hands.

Oz shrugged, the movement caused a soft rustle from the silken shirt. “Better I think, he’s been changing his tune and we are less at odds most of the time.”

“That good?” Ruby asked, reaching up and resting a hand on his chest. 

“I think so, less discord between us, fewer fights for control, strangely enough he’s settled into an almost advisory position. I think whatever you did with your magic at Heaven’s Peak helped as well.” Oz took the hand over his heart and kissed her palm chastely. He almost asked if he was welcome here, but then she had come to him and wasn’t pulling away.

Tai spoke up. “How about we sit down and you tells us about what’s happening at Heaven’s Peak?”

 

* * *

They talked throughout the day, Ruby slowly, moving over more and more till she was practically in Oz’s lap. No one said a word but all smiled when he started petting her shoulder with a finger. Sadly this was disrupted when Oz suddenly clutched his chest at the stabbing sensation that pierced his heart. His vision grew hazy as he looked up at the other three in the room and groaned. “The Tower Heart, something has happened.” He forced himself to his feet and made for the door something was horribly wrong. Rather than run the dunes he turned into a bolt of lightning and zapped his way across the desert towards the Tower Gate and through it without stopping.

The sight before him was shocking, his throne room was filled with black oozing pillars of corruption where once the stone was light to reflect his preferences and magical energy. It was now black and the Minions swarmed around the room chanting, “Overlord, Overlord.” and they weren’t talking about him. An old looking Wizard sat on his throne, bearded and wearing a flowing blue robe. As Ozpin walked down the hall slowly Gnarl stepped out from behind the throne, twig like arms lifted as he called out. “All Hail the return of the Overlord. The One True Evil!” Oz glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the wizard, something was wrong here, there was so much evil. Even as he took another step the minions started flushing out of the spawning pit creating a barrier between him and the Wizard, Gnarl waved his staff. “Oh no, not you, the real Overlord. Yes! I’ve always been loyal to Evil. I don’t ask questions. Evil is as Evil does.” Then the eldest minion turned and bowed lowly. “Welcome back Salem.”

The Wizard smiled but the upturned lips looked unnatural on his face. “I am home,” his eyes narrowed as he looked Ozpin up and down and tisked. “Even if I did have to hitch a ride inside this wizened and weary body.” Salem raised his hand and pointed at the upper balcony, “I believe you’ve met my daughter.” 

Yang smiled sweetly. “As if I’d let you get away with ditching me for some inhuman Fae.”

“She has been most useful to me.” The Wizard said and chuckled at Oz’s obvious confusion. “You thought those Hero’s had killed me did you! But I planned a little trip, you see . . . to really get under Good’s skin . . . literally!” 

Ozpin bared his teeth and strode up the hall, minions barely moved to let him pass, some of them even trying to nip at his ankles before he could stand before the throne clenching his fists.  _ “Not yet.” _ The Overlord whispered now aware that Salem was more than close enough to see that he was free of her spell.  _ “We need to find out what’s going on, let her monologue. She’s already corrupted the Tower, it’s only a matter of time before someone notices and we get backup.” _

“That fool Wizard thought he’d won, till I purged his very soul and became one with his mortal carcass!” Salem rose with a smile.

“Now that you’ll agree is a cunning plan.” Said Gnarl, happy to have proper Evil back.

“One by one the others fell under my corrupting influence! Those walls of goodness, purity, obedience . . . One just has to know where to push!” Salem laughed. “As as for you. You were just my play thing, I gave you a second chance… a different path. You were of use to me, but now you are just in my way!” She leaped into the air her robes bellowing around her. “MINIONS!”

Jester raced up the steps to grovel at Salem’s feet while others surrounded the throne. “We are your minions, Sire, he was nothing compared to your supreme Evilness.”

Salem threw a hand out as Ozpin moved to summon his magic. “I believe you’ve been borrowing my spells! NO more!” Pain racked Ozpin’s body and he fell to his knees as the connection to the Tower Heart was ripped from him. A wispie blue mimic of his body was pulled out of him. Oz had only a moment to see it change into a ball of blue energy before it was absorbed by Salem. She purred at the restored power and turned it on herself, burning through this Wizards body and remaking it to her own.

When Ozpin looked up gone was the Wizard’s body and the full beautiful form of Salem restored. She ran a hand threw her long white hair, blood red eyes glowing with power. She wore armour now, a full chainmail dress that kept her arms free. Spikes of evil corrupted energy grew out of her shoulders. “That’s better. Now I shall eliminate your physical presence. You already dealt with the others for me… thank you, my little puppet!”

Copper eyes shot up as Ozpin lurched to his feet, he summoned up his magic his body crackled with lightning. The Overlord threw a stream of lightning at Salem, she raised a hand and shielded herself almost lazily. 

With a flick of her wrists black ooze crawled out from the ground below her covering the minions. They warped and changed many growing as large as Ozpin, their eyes turned red the skin black. Their faces grew longer becoming muzzles as teeth sharpened and glistened. Ozpin stumbled back as fear filled him. GRIMM, there hadn’t been Grimm in the land since before he was born. It suddenly all made sense. “The Overlord I played the games for, he was never real. It was always you, Grimm were your signature when they disappeared everyone assumed you were dead.” Ozpin backed up towards the Tower Gate, the black ooze was crawling towards him. He would have turned and run but that would expose his back.

Salem smiled and floated toward him, two Beowolves, coming up to flank her. “You Heros were starting to get troublesome. Faking my death was a good way to get you all lazy again.” She stretched out her hand with a cock of her head. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind, I’m curious as to how you got free from my creation.”

_ “RUN!” _ The Overlord shouted as Oz turned on his heel, the black goop hit him square in the back. He transformed into a bolt of lightning and just managed to make it beyond the balcony before he transformed back and plummeted to the earth. He fell and fell, and when he hit the ground with a thunderous CRASH a crater exploded out around him, kicking up dirt and rocks.

He clawed at his skin as the black ooze started to cover him, ripped it off in wet soggy chunks but it grew back faster causing him to panic. “Get it off, get it off, get it off.” He wouldn’t let it happen again, he wouldn’t become that monster again. The black ooze crawled up his face and covered it. It sapped him of strength, pulling from his magic and making him cold inside, it was getting so cold.

_ The Overlord bashed against his binds, “DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP!” he roared at Oz. He never wanted to admit it, his pride hadn't allowed him to but now he simply didn't care. He had to get Oz to listen, he liked feeling, he liked holding Ruby, he liked feeling love. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE OZ!” At the silence he roared. “DON’T DO THIS! WE ARE BETTER THAN THIS!” He was determined he wouldn’t loose Ruby, he wouldn’t lose this ability to feel. He wouldn’t go back in the coffin to be Salem’s play thing. “WE HAVE TO PROTECT RUBY! WE HAVE A CHILD THAT NEEDS US! IT WILL DIE WITHOUT US!” _

__ _ Oz finally appeared at the yelling only briefly noticing The Overlords changed appearance. They looked almost the same now, only Oz eyes were copper while the Overlords were silver white. He felt the ice seeping into his soul and his body wearily drooped.“What do you propose we do! THIS IS SALEM! She been the Overlord for over a century! She made the GRIMM. Even at my A game I am no match for her!” _

__ _ “BUT WE ARE!” The Overlord roared. “WHY DO YOU STILL NOT ACCEPT THE TRUTH? HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE! I WAS MADE FROM YOU, YOU AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON! I CAN NEVER BE WHOLE WITHOUT YOU AND YOU CAN NEVER BE WHOLE WITHOUT ME!” The Overlord calmed marginally, they hadn't disappeared yet, there was still time but not much.“We need each other. I’ve found I like being able to feel beyond the desire to fight and fuck. You need me to fight, I am your rage, I am your determination, I am your passion, I am your lust. I am everything that makes us powerful on the battlefield, but I want more then that! I want Ruby, I want to be the father to her child. I want to see it be born, I want to hold it. All this I get from you!” He shook his head violently. “I won’t let you roll over for Salem! Thanks to you, we have a family! We have Tai, Qrow, Raven, we have a HOME with the Fremen. You give up here and Salem wins and she will destroy everything WE love!” _

__ _ Oz glared at him. “You hurt Ruby! YOU RAPED HER! I am not you! I will never be you!” _

__ _ “OPEN YOUR EYES OZ!” The Overlord roared. “When Salem pulled sin from your soul it created me, she used her magic to add evil, to make me stronger so you would never be free but we’ve always been one and the same! Yes, what we did was wrong. We hurt her, we stole from her. But you wanted her, I just made it happen. I am you without restraint, without remorse. You are that restraint, together neither of us will be as we are now.” He clenched his fists that volatile rage becoming determination. “I DON’T WANT TO GIVE UP! I’D RATHER VANISH BACK INTO YOU. FOR US TO BE WHOLE.” His voice lowered to a dangerous growl. “Then be Salem’s play thing again.” _

__ _ Oz was trying to understand, he didn’t want to accept it had always been him. Not all of him, but the part that Salem had created and unleashed without a filter of humanity to keep it in check. “We were supposed to protect her.” He pinched his nose trying to keep the tears from his eyes as he remember what he did, the screams. _

__ _ “And we will. She’ll need us now more than ever. She’ll need us against Salem and she’ll need us for our child. Please let me in Oz, we’ll call for help, we are Ozpin the Just. Us together. It’s high time we started acting like it. Not Oz, not the Overlord. This is our land, our domain, no our Kingdom, we brought it back from the edge. We can be GREAT, but we need to be WHOLE again.” The Overlord walked over grabbing Oz’s shoulders.“Please, we did so much Good, even while I was being an ass as you so often like to put it. Just imagine what we could do when we are whole.” _

__ _ Oz looked up into his alter ego, he could feel the truth in every word. He grabbed The Overlord’s shoulders and slowly brought their foreheads together so they rested against one another. “For Ruby, for our child, for a Home.” _

_ The Overlord smiled something gentle. “For us.” _

__ Lightning crackled out over Ozpin’s skin, burning hotter and hotter till the ooze dried out and he broke free from the black ooze with a ROAR! He staggered to his feet and looked up the sky, the white that had been present while he had been Overlord had turned to a dark red. Oz narrowed his eyes rage growing under his skin and raised his hands to the sky forcing his magic upwards. He couldn’t beat Salem alone, he called a storm called it faster than ever before, the wind ripped around him as clouds gathered above the Tower. With a CRACK of lightning he bolted up into the storm, he raced with this storm, arcs of branching lightning lit up the sky as he poured power into it and became a part of the cycle of the storm, a storm that grew greater and and more powerful with every passing second.

In moments the storm transformed into a hurricane, Ozpin materialized in the eye of the storm. Eyes glowing white with his power electricity burning over his skin. Bolts of lightning struck him, now created by the storm itself he poured that power back into the storm so it would get bigger faster. Rain and hail started to rain from the sky, pounding the land. Winds grew so rapid when a Nevermore the size of a small house tried to take off the balcony the winds slammed it so hard back into tower it’s neck snapped like a toothpick.

Salem raced to the balcony and looked up, seeing Ozpin the middle of his storm she hissed. She should have just killed him, she had counted on the weakness of a fractured soul and looking at him now seeing the rage and determination she knew he wasn’t fractured anymore, no he was whole again. Ozpin moved his hands and turned them palm up to point at her and smirked, in a very Overlord like fashion.

The lightning strike lasted a full minute, white lances arcing to the metal Tower turning the whole thing into a telsa rod. Salem had to raise both hands to power the shield, alone he was no match for the Tower Heart. She had no idea why he hadn’t fled, she stretched her shield to protect her Grimm. She had already turned the minion hives into Grimm pools. Her army was amassing in the bowels of the tower.

Ozpin had a secondary motive for lighting the tower up like a lightning pole, or really tertiary. He guided sparks of lightning down into the Tower and over to his armour. He damn near electrocuted Giblet and missed the delighted. “Master!” The minion yelped out, as he had been forgotten by Salem. Ozpin super heated his armour and sword till it was melting slag then called it back up into the storm through another bolt of lightning.

The bits of melted metal flew at him, he jerked once or twice as they impacted. He remade his armour, gone were the hard crisp lines of the Overlord’s armour. No what he made now was a much more visceral thing, raw and brutal. It fitted tightly to his body, burning his clothes out of the way. The cuirass was two major pieces one over his chest and other around his torso. Heavy plates formed around his waist, down his legs to large heavy boots every inch of his body covered in the metal. Opposite to its original form the lines of this armour were round.  Instead of three spires this helm had four horns, two large ones coming from just below his ears wide away from his face and about thirty centimeters long and curved and two more up and back slightly from the first curled back opposite to the others only ten centimeters long each. As the metal cooled Ozpin reached up and drew two fingers through his molten helm, the red hot metal dripping as he revealed his eyes and mouth. 

“Lets see what kind of Overlord you really are.” Ozpin snarled into the storm his voice booming through it, he attacked.

 

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby, Tai and Raven saw the storm and lightning all the way in the desert. Raven gave it one look and said. “Suit up!” She and Tai raced into the armoury and started getting ready.

Ruby clenched her fists, this could only mean one thing. The old Overlord was back and Ozpin was calling for help. She felt better this morning, Ozpin had largely recharged her last night. She focused making her own armour. She chose lean plates that would have been heavy if they were physical things. She covered herself from head to toe, in flowing layers over top of chainmail. On her head she chose a crown that would hold her hair out of the way, a light wreath of silver. Out of her back she called forth metal feathers in two arches of twelve each, then let her wings flow through him. Not clean feathers this time, pure energy taking the form of seven silver streams on each side. Lastly she formed a long sword with a thick guard and blade.

By the time she was done Tai and Raven returned, both in more medium weight armours. Tai’s eyes near popped out of his head at the sight of his daughter armed for war. In that moment she reminded him of Summer, though Summer had preferred to manifest much lighter elegant armour and ribbons with which she could tear up the battlefield. He opened his mouth to say she wasn’t coming but one pointed glare from Raven had him just snapped it shut and pulled his helm on. He offered his hands to Raven and Ruby, and with a large snap of Silver Eyed Power from him they teleported to the Tower grounds.

Ozpin plowed into the ground beside them a trench ten meters long left in his wake. He roared getting to his feet without pause and blasting off back into the fray.

Tai and Raven had never seen so many Grimm or so many different types. An army poured out of the Tower, like a sea of black, white and glowing red. The rain had thankfully stopped, the lovers shared a look and Tai pulled his axes off his back. “Shall we?” Raven drew her odachi and nodded, the pair leaped into the fray to cover Ozpin’s back. They’d have to cut their way to Salem.

Ruby spotted Salem, she was floating mid air a hand extended as she controlled her Grimm. Rage boiled in Ruby’s heart, a rage unlike she had never known before. This was the woman responsible for ripping Ozpin apart, she twisted him into a monster, raped him and by extension herself. The Fae’s eyes glowed pure silver and she let out a scream. “RAAA!” And blasted off from the ground so fast she left scorch marks.

She flew straight over the Grimm gunning for Salem when a Ursa batted her from the sky. She tumbled for a moment in the dirt before righting herself surrounded by Grimm and separated from everyone. She superheated her wings and cleaved a the Grimm with her sword. She moved each stream of energy independently, stabbing and slicing at the Grimm even as she cleaved them apart with her sword.

Ozpin saw his friends join the battlefield though both he and Ruby were too fast for Raven and Tai to keep up with. As Grimm closed in on him he stabbed his sword into the ground and crossed his arms. Lightning crashed down onto his bracers lighting up the flowing carved metal a stunning silver. He gathered it more and more as the Grimm raced to close in on him, and with a thundering Nova he released it throwing his arms out wide a massive blistering wave. He grabbed his sword and raced for Ruby cutting apart any Grimm that got in his way. “What are you doing here?!” He yelled, coming to a halt with a trench of dirt drawn behind him as he tried to slow himself down.

Ruby ripped her sword out of a Beowolf’s chest and turned to him as it dissolved. “What does it look like!” She ducked out the swipe of another’s claw and Ozpin blasted it with lightning dusting it.

He stormed over cutting the arm off one Grimm and kicking another in the chest so hard its ribs shattered. He grabbed her arm forcing her to stop of look at him. “You know that’s NOT what I meant.” 

Ruby saw a Ursa lumbering over to them and swept her energy wings out in a massive circle clearing the ever approaching Grimm for a moment. “I’m fighting! My place is here! Don’t you dare try to send me away.”

Ozpin let her go and used the hand to blast a pack of Beowolves, they couldn’t just stand here. He started moving forward again cutting and hacking Ruby keeping pace easily beside him. “Just yesterday you were out cold with magical exhaustion!”

“I’m a fast healer!”  She threw her sword into the leg of a massive Creep and blasted forward, throwing her shoulder forward she slammed into its chest and with a beat of her wings she toppled the Grimm on its back. She summoned her sword it flying into her hand then she drove it into the monster's chest.

Oz was stunned for a second watching her take down the huge monster in just three moves. A Beowolf racked its claws over his helm before he noticed. He pivoted on the spot, grabbed its neck and ripped the thing of its feet and pounded it head first into the ground. He stomped on its head and it crushed like an egg. “Alright.” He shouted moving to fight by her side. “You can stay.”

Ruby laughed at him, sweeping her wings around her ashing more Grimm as they took off running again side by side. “Oh you’ll let me stay? You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried Oz.” She threw her sword forward cutting of the head of another Grimm, called it back and blasted forward again with another beat of her wings.

Ozpin only smirked and turned into a streak of lightning, firing off between Grimm materializing only long enough to stab or cleave them apart with this sword. He and Ruby cleared a space around them for a moment faster than the Grimm could fill it. He appeared before her with a zap as she took a moment to catch her breath. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, their armours clashing together. “I would never dream of trying to be rid of you.”

Silver eyes stared into his, not white but a clear warm kind copper. More than that she could see into them, see it in how he moved and talked. She gasped with awe. “Your whole.”

Ozpin smiled and brushed her cheek with a thumb, mindful not to cut her on his gauntlets. He looked up and blasted a Beowolf that had been racing towards them. “As much as I’d love to kiss you right now.” He let her go and Ruby swept her wings out giving them some maneuvering space.

She pounced on him and kissed the cheek of his helm. “Metal cheeks.” She giggled then launched herself into battle.

Oz watched her almost dance as she cleaved through the Grimm, a blazing warrior as fierce as a Valkyrie. “Utterly perfect.” He said half smiling in an almost silly fashion, then blasted off to help her.

Together they cut a path to Salem, racing side by side. Limbs flying, ash falling, lightning blazing as they ran, it was almost funny how bits Grimm flew up in the air in their wake. Salem glared at them as they burst through the last defence of Grimm. They both panted as they looked at the cause of so much pain and misery in their lives.

Salem put on a smile and out from her back slid forth with a sicken squelch wings of bone. She landed on the ground summoning two short swords. “Look upon me Silver Eyes, and know even your kind can be corrupted.”

“Liar!” Ruby shouted and blasted forth with a huge beat of her wings. “You’ll pay for all that you’ve done! I’ll rip you apart myself!” Salem defended against the wild swings of Ruby’s blade, her rage making her sloppy.

Ozpin took the distraction Ruby was creating to raise his forearms to the storm again and call down the lightning onto them, gathering and gathering.

Salem smiled her twin blades stabbing out independently at Ruby, skittering over the Fae’s armour. “Yang told me about you, sweet innocent little Silver Eyes. How my Overlord brutally raped you over and over. How easily you stole him from my daughters, do you blame me for that? That I made the Overlord out of Ozpin’s soul, it was him my dear.”

“I. Know.” Ruby snarled picking up her game, sweeping her wings forward to stab at Salem in time with her strikes. Salem’s armour melted slightly under the heat of them.

Salem couldn’t mimic Ruby completely but she swept a wing out and slammed it into Ruby’s stomach sending her tumbling. The Evil Overlord raced forward wing raised to stab through Ruby’s armour. When a black crow that had been circling the battle for some time now transformed into a man, scythe fully extended. He cleaved over Salem’s back catching both wings under his blade. Salem let out a scream as the bone wings fell to the ground and bounced slightly against it.

“Qrow move!” Ozpin roared, the energy he was calling into him was getting to be a bit much for even him to handle.

Qrow raced forward grabbing the prone Ruby by the waist and yanked them both through the shadows to appear behind Oz. They both hit the deck as the air started to smell more and more strongly of ozone. 

Ozpin lowered his arms keeping them crossed his hands open and he let the lightning loose. It crashed into Salem, her armour melting under its heat, she screamed long and loud as it poured into her body. Her skin started to blister and burn, Oz narrowed his eyes he was determined to not her give her a way out. He grabbed his sword shifting to channel through one hand, causing himself to smoke a bit. He walked up to her and stabbed his sword through her chest. Salem fell to the ground with a scream and he stopped channeling power through him and raised his hand to sky calling down huge thundering arcs of white electrical fire straight down onto her. His mouth set in a grim line as he burned her till nothing but a pile of ash that collected around his sword.

Upon Salem’s death the Grimm had the black ooze drain from their bodies as they turned back into minions, they all stopped fighting at once. Stunned and confused, Salem’s power had robbed them of what little mind they had. Ozpin fell to his knees and panted, he ached on a physical, mental and magical level.

Ruby and Qrow picked themselves up slowly, the only thing they could smell was scorched air. Qrow walked over slowly his ears still ringing from the noise. He reach out and touched Oz and got a little spark of currant zapping him. “Ow.” He shook his hand out and sucked on his finger. “Well some things never change.”

The Fae giggled at that, glancing around she saw the minions staring at them but making no move to attack. With no master they were lost. She let her sword fade away, she walked over to the still panting Oz and pulled his helmet off. Noting it was heavier than it looked, she handed it off to Qrow and reached out to run a hand through Oz’s hair. “You okay Oz?”

Oz leaned forward and rested his head on her stomach his arms coming round to hold her. He felt Ruby let her armour fade away, warm hard armour became soft cotton shift. He sighed a deep thing. “It’s finally over.”

Raven and Tai approached, the later looking up at the Tower scratching his head and saying. “Well not all of it.”

Oz looked up at the Tower drawing away from Ruby slightly. “Awww.” He groaned letting his head fall back on her stomach.

 

* * *

By the time they got to the Tower Heart in its massive cavern most of the minions had returned to their hives for some much needed rest.

“It’s rather beautiful.” Raven said watching the play of magic over the smooth spheres of purple that surrounded the Tower Heart. It was hard to tell if there was some sort of glass involved or if it was pure magic.

Tai sat down a rock, he was tired he definitely needed to get out more. “What do we do?”

Gnarl’s skinny arm poked out from behind a rock but before he could scurry away Qrow’s sword stopped near millimeters from his neck. “Give me one good reason.”

“There must always be an Overlord and a Overlord must always have minions. There can not be one without the other. The Heart needs a partner or it will eventually explode and the resulting cataclysm would level this land. Any Overlord will need my help, I’ve been guiding and advising them longer then all of you put together have been alive.” Gnarl spoke quickly and to the point.

Qrow lowered his sword. “He’s not wrong, the Heart needs an Overlord if we want a home.” He looked over to it, he could feel the Evil energy and his stomach turned, he didn’t know if he could handle that.

Ruby stood beside Ozpin and looked up at him, feeling her gaze he looked down to her. He could see what she was thinking, he closed his eyes when she reached out and stroked his cheek. Ruby stood up on her toes, reaching up to steady herself resting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t do that I want to see them.”

Ozpin opened his eyes again, letting her see the copper colour. “I don’t want too.” He said softly, his heart ached, everyone in the cavern knew he was the best person for the job.

Ruby was trying to memorize the colour of his eyes, knowing she may never see it again. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly briefly before drawing away. “It didn’t corrupt you before, we can’t be sure of that with anyone else here. Be our Overlord, I know you’ll be a great one. Then we get to go home.” She smiled and whispered softly though in the dead quiet of the cavern all could hear. “And you can take me, into the deep desert.”

Oz’s brow shot up and he pulled away, his jaw dropped slightly as he took in her blushing face. He smiled broadly bent down and kissed her again, lingering for a moment before he pulled away and walked over to the Tower Heart. He raised his hand, closed his eyes and the Tower Heart pulsed. He shivered and dropped his hand, slowly he opened his eyes again. The blue silver glow had returned, he looked over to his fiancee and offered her his hand. “Let’s go home.”

Ruby took it all in as they walked up into the throne room. As Ozpin changed the destination of the Tower gate they heard a whimper. Tai heard a whimper from behind the throne. As he walked around he found Yang hiding behind it, nude with the stone melting all around her. Heat radiating of her in waves, fire licking over her body.

“Oh baby girl.” Tai felt his heart wrench open, coming into one’s magic in such a violent way couldn’t have been pleasant. He reach out to her. “Shh shh, it’s okay.”

Yang cried she hurt all over, she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She knew Salem was dead, her mom was dead and she had no one. She shook and cried harder, she didn’t want to be alone, anything but alone. She felt hands touch her shoulders and was pulled from the ring of melted stone into someone’s arms. She threw her arms around the someone’s neck and cried to it. Distantly she recognized Tai’s scent and pulled away, he had to know she had betrayed them.

“Shh, shh.” Tai said and pulled her back, her fire and heat didn’t bother him. He was used to this kind of heat. “It’s okay.” He looked up at Raven. “You said you wanted to try again.”

“This is not what I meant.” Raven said listening to the young woman’s quiet sobs. She sighed the poor thing probably didn’t even know to live beyond what Salem had taught her. “But I can work with it.”

“Yang come home with us, you have a place with us. Come on baby girl, it will be okay. I’ll teach you how to control your magic and you can live with Raven and me. Maybe even become a Hero, I’ve raised three now. What’s one more?” Tai smiled and kissed her blonde curls.

Yang pulled away her eyes blood red as her magic still ran rampant, she could have a life? Be something more? He’d teach her about her magic? To be a Hero? She cleared the tears from her eyes and looked up at him her magic quieting and her eyes turning back to lilac. “Please.”

Tai smiled and pulled his cloak off wrapping it around her. “Come on we’ll get your clothes later, or new ones entirely. You’re going to have to learn to like breeches.”

Yang giggled and let him help her up, Raven walked over and gave Yang a hug. “I’m Raven and we will be getting very well acquainted.”

One by one they stepped through the Tower gate and back home. Ruby and Ozpin stayed for a few minutes at Tai’s home both changing. When next Ruby saw him he was dressed as a Fremen, layers laced up tight to keep the sand out and a sand coloured cloak. A backpack over his shoulders and meter long rods with hooks on the end in hand. After saying their farewells they started out into the desert going beyond the safety of the rocks and out into the dunes. As the sun sank below the horizon, Ozpin stood at the base of one dune slamming his foot into the ground time and time again.

A huge sandworm broke the surface even from where Ruby stood up upon the dune she could see it was a big one. Over forty meters in diameter and four hundred meters long. It raced for Oz who at the last moment to avoid getting eaten jumped back out of way then forward snagging a scale with his long worm hooks. It turned away from Ruby pulling the scale upwards and Oz with it.

Ruby leaped from her dune briefly manifesting her wings and landing behind Oz. As he set his second hook she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. She smiled feeling him in her arms, looking forward to whatever the future may bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: There that is this story all back up, makes me happy that I’ve got the sequel over half done.  
> Kry: Onto the next Story! Oh and I hope everyone enjoyed The Great Overlord Ozpin.  
> Kry&Ardy: BYE!


End file.
